


神经过敏

by olmsted



Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 75,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olmsted/pseuds/olmsted
Summary: 如果我全身上下真的会有一部分过敏，那也是对你神经过敏。
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby/Bernard Woolley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

卧室里的壁炉燃尽最后一根柴火，缓慢熄灭的声音像极了寒鸦死掉前发出的呻吟。床上前一秒还在用尽力气厮磨仿佛世界末日就要到来的两个人此刻已经从黏着的状态分离开，就像牛津化学系的学生们做的汉弗莱并不懂的化学实验那样，化合物在促进剂的作用下被分解成再无关系的两个部分。

没来由的胡思乱想被床上的另一个人打断，深金色头发的年轻人似乎并不满足于此，回过身抱着汉弗莱汗涔涔的身体想索取更多，后者却在年轻人的喘息声中感受到了索然无味。他推开年轻人的身体在粘稠的黑暗中坐了起来，他甚至不知道这个从酒吧里带回来的年轻人姓甚名谁。

“今天就到此为止吧。”汉弗莱说道，声调平稳冷淡，仿佛刚才只是开了一个短暂的行政会议，只不过身体之下粘腻的液体叫嚣着他刚才做的龌龊事。年轻人不解地抬头，他的眼睛在漏进室内的月光下闪着光，一时间有些不知所措。

“如果你不想离开，你可以今晚暂借这个屋子。”汉弗莱没有被年轻人有些可怜和恳求的眼神打动，他决绝地掀开被子，双脚踏在柔软的地毯上，光着身子离开了这个房间，走向空荡荡的走廊尽头的浴室。他躺进浴缸里，拧开热水龙头，冲刷着身上的汗水和污秽。水声是整栋房子里唯一存在的声音，汉弗莱不关心也不在意年轻人是否会离开，家里的财物只有他自己才知道放到哪里，至于摆在桌上的那个来自财政部常务秘书赠送的、看起来很值一些钱的花瓶，他要喜欢便拿走好了。

汉弗莱闭上眼睛躺在水中，热水的温暖和浴缸的冰凉在他身体上形成了一种奇妙的效应。他敏感地捕捉到大门打开又关上的细微声响，猜测着花瓶的命运，又感到些许惆怅。偌大的房间里终究只剩下了自己，阿普比夫人早已不在这栋房里居住，貌合神离的夫妻没有离婚的理由也是市侩得可笑：他们需要一个体面的贵族伴侣来作为自己社交场合的装饰品。

想到这里，汉弗莱叹了口气。他把自己更深地埋进水中，仿佛这样就能将孤独拒之门外。

尽管汉弗莱从来没有说过也绝不会承认，行政部那间算不上宽敞的办公室却比他在黑索米尔的房屋更像家，大臣就像正值青春期的孩子，在叛逆期非要做一些家长不允许的糟糕事情。

“汉弗莱爵士？”伯纳德的声音把汉弗莱从思绪的泥沼中拔了出来，他困惑地看着状态有点不对劲的上司，犹豫着是否应该在现在将文件交给他。

“咳，伯纳德。”汉弗莱不自在地松了松领带，那让他脖子勒得有些难受。昨晚自己竟在浴缸里睡着了，最后是在冰凉的水中醒来的。他一方面庆幸自己没有被淹死，另一方面又有些心酸地想着，哪天自己年老无力无法从浴缸中爬出来，或者不小心踩在地上的香皂摔断了脊椎，只能眼睁睁地看着自己孤单地死去。

意识到自己又开始胡乱思量的汉弗莱为了掩饰内心的伤感，伸出手将伯纳德给他的文件接了过来。伯纳德开始叽里呱啦地说着吉姆今天的奇思妙想，诸如节约运动之类的车轱辘话，那让汉弗莱有些不耐烦，他给伯纳德倒了一杯雪莉酒试图堵住年轻人的嘴，但后者只是接了过来，却没有喝它的意思。

“节约运动？他刚上任的时候就想搞，我们亲爱的大臣是忘了当初的结局吗？”汉弗莱打断了伯纳德的话，严肃的口吻吓得伯纳德缩了缩脖子，他不知道自己的上司今天为何看起来比平日里更难以接近。

“您知道，要让大臣记住事情，就只能让它上报纸。”伯纳德回答。

“很好笑，伯纳德。”汉弗莱板着脸说，“他要搞就让他搞好了，等他只能用白开水和一把木头椅子招待自己的党内成员，他就该知道这有多寒酸。还有什么事吗？”

伯纳德眨眨眼睛，没有再提大臣。他指了指汉弗莱的脖子上的红色斑状物：“爵士，您过敏了吗？”

汉弗莱下意识地用手掌盖住了那个区域，在心里暗叫不好。在浴缸里醒来的时候已经是清晨，自己又有着凉的症状，匆忙间穿上衣服吃了药便出了门，没有来得及在镜子前整理仪容，便也没看到昨夜的荒唐在自己身上遗留的痕迹。他凌厉的眼神扫向这个越过雷池的下属，伯纳德正用他招牌的天真目光等待着回答，汉弗莱从来不知道伯纳德到底在想什么，他是已经发现了关于上司的真相，试图暗示自己从而获得好处，还是真的只是出于对领导身体健康状况的关心？

“我也经常在这个季节过敏，如果您需要的话，我的办公室有多余的过敏药。”伯纳德的语气算得上诚恳，但汉弗莱并不打算买账。他审慎地看着伯纳德，能在如此年轻的年纪成为行政部大臣的首席私人秘书的人必然不是什么天真的小白兔，行政部是有名的政治坟墓，只不过汉弗莱相信伯纳德野心不会让他甘心止步于此，他更远远不像他表现得那么无害。公务员是利益共同体，但同时这也意味着微妙的竞争关系，首席秘书的身份摇摆在政治家和公务员之间，汉弗莱必须足够敏锐，才能将权力紧紧地握在手中。

“不必了，伯纳德。”汉弗莱冷着声音说，伯纳德的表情也并未因为他的拒绝而出现一丝裂缝，似乎这已经是他预料之中的事情。伯纳德聪明地没有再纠缠这件事，他点头答道自己明白了便准备离开，却又被汉弗莱叫住。

“伯纳德，我不希望行政部里有第二个人知道我‘过敏’的事情。”汉弗莱意有所指地说。

伯纳德停住了脚步，他转过头，对汉弗莱露出一个灿烂的、在后者看来却又无比意味深长的微笑：“我知道了，汉弗莱爵士。”


	2. Chapter 2

直到伯纳德的身影消失在了门后，汉弗莱才将黏在他后背上的目光抽离。汉弗莱走到镜子前，红色的不明印记正咧着嘴嘲笑他。他摸了摸脖子，从抽屉里拿出一枚创口贴遮盖住它，褐色的创口贴像一道疤痕横亘在他苍白的脖子上，汉弗莱又将自己的衬衫衣领微微往上提了提，徒劳地想隐藏这枚香艳的痕迹，并暗自希望行政部的其他人没有注意到这一点。

剩下的时间是按部就班的会议、文书、互相推诿和扯皮——汉弗莱信手拈来、无比熟稔的工作，但今天他却感到有一些力不从心。和阿诺德一起吃完午饭回到办公室，汉弗莱看到自己的办公桌上多了一个小小的白色纸盒，在深红色的办公桌的衬托下异常扎眼。汉弗莱站在门口，缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，仿佛那不是一个纸盒，而是核弹按钮。他踌躇了片刻才走过去，用食指和拇指将它轻轻地掂起来。那是一盒抗过敏的药物，盒面上除了伯纳德龙飞凤舞的潦草签名，再没有多余的半分话语留下。

但那盒药看起来鼓鼓囊囊的，堪堪要将可怜的纸盒撑破。汉弗莱不禁感到好笑，这是把三个疗程的药全塞了进去吗？他信手打开纸盒的折口，里面白色硬糖状的药劈里啪啦像二月的暴雨倾盆而下，随着它们一起落下的还有一张空白的纸条。不，那不是过敏药，那就是极其普通的、在任何商场都能买到的渔夫之宝薄荷糖。意识到这点的汉弗莱全身僵硬，久久才有勇气从散落得到处都是的硬糖里捡起那张纸条。上面什么字也没有写，汉弗莱却从中读出了千言万语。他的喉头动了动，把纸条连同硬糖全扫进了垃圾桶里。

剩下的会议汉弗莱一直心不在焉，吉姆的政治顾问不停地高谈阔论，汉弗莱为了不让吉姆趁他不留神采纳弗兰克的建议，强打起精神去摄取那些没有营养的论调。但他的一部分大脑依旧分神了，他能感觉到坐在吉姆身边的伯纳德正用一种仿佛能熔断铁板的炽热目光注视着他，那道视线若是有形体，几乎可以把他生吞活剥。

心神不宁的时候，会议室的天花板都显得让人喘不过气来。吉姆好不容易表示结束今天的会议，如坐针毡的汉弗莱巴不得快点离开这个让他压抑不已的房间，只不过在他刚迈出会议室的大门时，他最想逃避的人叫住了他。

“汉弗莱爵士。”是伯纳德的声音，毫无威胁，甚至有些温吞，“您吃我放在您办公桌上的过敏药了吗？有感觉好点吗？”

“谢谢你，伯纳德。但为了我身体的健康，我决定遵医嘱。”汉弗莱猛地停住脚步，回过头对他露出了一个无懈可击的笑容，装出一副气定神闲的模样。

“是吗？”伯纳德迅速地回答道，会议室里的其他人都稀稀拉拉地走光了，吉姆简单地叮嘱了伯纳德几句也赶着下班回家和安妮约会。伯纳德抱着文件袋，向前一步逼近汉弗莱，后者闻到了年轻人身上若有若无的薄荷味，他的脸和深金色柔软头发在门廊的阴影下看得不太真切，但他的声音毫无阻碍地、清晰可闻地传入汉弗莱的耳朵：“我记得它是您最喜欢的一款。”

伯纳德的话让汉弗莱完美无缺的面具出现了一丝细微的裂痕，他难看地抽了一下嘴角，最终没有蹦出任何单词便快步离开，在平日里总是闲庭信步的常务秘书的语境下这几乎算得上是落荒而逃。伯纳德露出了意味不明的微笑，他耸耸肩，从衣袋里掏出一颗白色的薄荷糖扔进自己的嘴里，而那颗糖的模样和汉弗莱收到的“过敏药”长得一模一样。

也许是上天铁了心要和汉弗莱作对，他示意自己的司机将他放在离家一公里的岔路口就行，他想慢慢走回家，顺便思考一下今天发生的事；但司机驾驶着车刚从道路尽头消失，倾盆大雨便毫无征兆地落了下来。更倒霉的是，汉弗莱离开办公楼的时候过于混乱和匆忙，他甚至忘了带伞。

汉弗莱狼狈至极。他今天的一切都被打乱，甚至包括保持了多年的良好礼仪，而这一切都是因为那个披着羊皮的属下的过界。过敏药？薄荷糖？他怎么敢！汉弗莱愤恨地在心里痛斥着，却下意识地绕过了整件事的导火索。他淋着雨、喘着气，想着自己可能真的要感冒了。更糟的是，回到那个偌大而空荡荡的冰冷房屋，没有人替他升起炉火、脱掉因浸透雨水而变得厚重的大衣；没有人替他擦去头发上多余的水珠、为他打开浴缸的热水；没有人……

不，打住。汉弗莱警告自己，今天的他过于多愁善感了，这难道是枯朽的前兆吗？他宁愿将这当作感冒的前兆。汉弗莱将注意力集中到自己面前的泥泞路上，试图清空纷杂的思绪。当他终于、终于连走带跑地到了家门口，却一脚踢到了一个柔软的物体，他和它同时发出了短促的叫声。

汉弗莱惊魂甫定地低下头，借着夕阳最后的微光看到那似乎是一只蜷缩着瑟瑟发抖的姜黄色小猫。它瘦弱不堪，正怯生生地看着他，小心翼翼地往后退了几步。汉弗莱松了口气，并未对此多加理睬，拧开门锁走了进去，将它和今天的一切抛在了身后。

随着厚重的大门关上，风雨都被挡在了外面。汉弗莱摸索着打开客厅的灯，暖黄色的光线倾泻而下，为汉弗莱带来些许安慰。他下意识并带着一丝期待地看了一眼茶几上方的那个花瓶是否还在，空空荡荡的桌面却昭示了昨晚的真相。这是意料之中的事情，却还是让汉弗莱感到一阵失落，尽管他也不知道自己在期待什么。他将湿透的大衣挂在衣架上，走进浴室冲去一天的尘埃、泥泞和疲惫。

当他终于舒缓了身体，穿上柔软干燥的浴袍端着一杯金汤力在客厅燃起的温暖炉火中坐下时，汉弗莱在调教一任任大臣的过程中锻炼出来的敏锐听觉捕捉到了门外细微的声响——那是爪子挠着木板门的嘎吱声。汉弗莱不为所动，他抿了一口酒，在心里对那只猫咪道了声歉。他不是一个绝情的人，但作为一个独居的中年男人，还是个每天忙着在大臣身后收拾烂摊子的常务秘书，他知道自己没有能力照顾好一只尚在成长期的小猫。

但汉弗莱可以忽略细微的挠门声，却没法漠视它越来越轻、频率越来越小的声音。汉弗莱仰头将杯里的酒精饮尽，他站起身，在客厅里转了一圈，从桌子下拽出一个半米见方、过去拿来装废弃文书的纸箱，又向里面塞满了毛巾。但汉弗莱依旧不满意，他把毛巾扯出来，走到衣柜前拿出一件高级浴袍放进去才算作罢。他打开门，将纸箱放在门廊之下，双手撑在小猫的前肢下将它温柔地举到自己的面前。

拜门廊所赐，姜黄色的小猫没有被淋湿，只是在冬日的寒风中瑟瑟发抖，枫糖浆般的褐色双眼看着汉弗莱，带着怯懦、好奇和莽撞。汉弗莱觉得这个眼神和表情熟悉极了，却想不起在哪里见过。“叫你巴尼吧。”汉弗莱自言自语道，也不明白自己为什么会突发奇想给这只流浪猫取一个兔子的名字。他轻轻地将巴尼放进箱子里，用浴袍的一角裹住它，回到厨房弄了块煮熟的三文鱼。

汉弗莱弯下腰，看着巴尼艰难地啃着比它脸盘子还大的三文鱼。他叹了口气，伸手替它将鱼肉掰碎，巴尼这才能顺利进食，它看起来饿坏了，狼吞虎咽地咀嚼着食物。直到它吃完，趴进汉弗莱的浴袍打起盹来，汉弗莱才站起身，迈着因长久站立而酸软的双腿走进房间，并唾弃着自己泛滥的同情心。


	3. Chapter 3

仿佛是在回应汉弗莱的期待，他毫无悬念地患上了感冒。当他在泪眼朦胧中醒来时，不禁哀叹自己的身体早已不如当初，淋了点雨便招架不住病痛的侵袭。人类的本性诱惑着他不要离开柔软的被窝，常务秘书的职责却催促着他赶紧去上班。汉弗莱裹着自己的头呻吟了两声，才艰难地拖着灌满了滚烫铅水般千钧重的身体坐起了身。

炉火早就熄灭了，深冬里的空气在壁炉的炙烤下干燥得让汉弗莱觉得鼻腔里充满了酥麻的感觉，但感冒产生的症状让他闻不到烧焦的松木的味道，此刻他身上最敏感的部分是暴露在低温中的肌肤，寒毛正列队似的一根根地立起。

日常的穿衣吃饭在病痛中更为艰难，汉弗莱穿上了最暖和的外套，哪怕那让他的肩背看起来厚重了许多。他早已不是二十郎当岁的火热年纪，为了看起来更顺眼宁可在寒风里打颤。汉弗莱打开门，冷风带着微弱的雨丝灌进屋里，奶声奶气的喵喵叫让汉弗莱想起自己家门口的不速之客。

汉弗莱低着头，拽着冰冷的黄铜把手，被施了入定咒一般一动不敢动。昨晚吃饱喝足的巴尼似乎明白了面前的独居男人是个可以依赖的角色，正扒拉着他的西装裤。汉弗莱担心自己迈腿会把这只孱弱不已的小奶猫踢到半空中，只好将公文包放在地上，把它抱回箱子里。他看了一眼表，在上班之前还有充裕的时间替这个不付房租的房客——门廊自然算在自己的土地产权内——准备一顿营养丰富的早餐。他煮好一小块黑线鳕，又倒了半碗牛奶，才得以从巴尼缠人的魔爪下逃脱。

感冒引起的鼻塞和喷嚏尚能忍受，但昏昏沉沉的大脑让汉弗莱失去了专心工作的能力，他甚至没有多余的兴致用多重从句去逗弄吉姆。汉弗莱鼻头发红，双眼满是感冒症状带来的眼泪，话也不想说，看起来可怜极了。吉姆一开始还开心于自己终于听得懂这位研习古典文学的常务秘书的英文，后来也不忍心看他一把年纪了还要在病痛的折磨下坐镇行政部，便让他赶紧处理完要紧的事情回家去休息。

常务秘书不是非要带病工作获得上司好感的愣头青，汉弗莱迅速接受了吉姆的建议，心里想到，到头来一上班就下班的不是那些政客，而是自己。他在楼梯转角处遇到了伯纳德，非常干脆地转身往回走，装模作样地翻着自己的公文包，一副忘了拿东西的模样。伯纳德觉得自己上司一副见了鬼的样子着实好笑，明明官衔比自己高一大截，一个指令就能让自己忙得无暇招惹他，非要用这种只有大臣才能使得出的幼稚手段来躲避自己。

“汉弗莱爵士。”伯纳德坏心眼地在他身后叫住了越走越快的汉弗莱，后者忍住了拔腿就跑的不体面的冲动，在转过身之前戴上严肃刻板上司的面具。但感冒病毒把汉弗莱的凌厉棱角打磨得所剩无几，他通红的眼角和鼻尖、在楼道黄澄澄的灯光下闪烁着水光的睫毛让伯纳德愣住了。

“什么事，伍列？”汉弗莱试图用唤他姓氏而非名字的行为在他们两个人之间竖起一道透明的壁垒，但瓮声瓮气的声音只让整个场景显得更为滑稽。

“这是今天还没来得及交给您的文件。”伯纳德回过神，“您感冒了？”

汉弗莱没有再回答，他知道自己的声音听起来毫无威胁力，反而显得羸弱不已，只能接过文件点点头。他一边翻着文件一边暗自咬牙切齿，这些文件明明可以不用着急现在给他，伯纳德绊住自己的脚步只是为了让自己难堪罢了。意识到下属坏心思的爵士沉着脸将文件没好气地塞进公文包，吝于留给伯纳德一个眼色便往外走。伯纳德没再绷得住笑意，他再次叫住了汉弗莱。

“汉弗莱爵士，您是不是忘拿东西了。”

汉弗莱的脚步趔趄了一下，想起刚才自以为能瞒天过海的演技，转头瞪着伯纳德，从牙缝里一个单词一个单词地蹦出来：“我不要了。”

拖着沉重的步子回到家的汉弗莱倒了杯热水放在床头柜上，他靠在天鹅绒填充的枕头上，想看看伯纳德给他的文件，眼皮却越来越沉，只好自我放弃地将文件扔在宽大床席的另一边。尽管阿普比夫人已和他分居了很长的一段时光，汉弗莱在入眠时还是只占据了床的一半，但那并不意味着怀念、期待或者孤独之类的情感，仅仅是出于习惯。

汉弗莱伸出手想拿装了热水的玻璃杯却失手将它推在地上，厚重的地毯托住了玻璃杯避免了它的粉身碎骨，但一抔热水却毫无补救余地地被地毯吸收，留下一块深色的斑痕。汉弗莱下定决心不再管它，于是关掉床头灯，翻过身进入长长的睡眠。

英国的冬天总是阴沉沉的，鲜少有阳光。卧室的窗帘足够厚重，将本就所剩无几的光芒全挡在了窗外，那让从昏睡中醒过来的汉弗莱一时陷入了对时间的迷茫。他仰头看着天花板，眨眨眼睛，稍微适应了室内昏暗的光线后翻了个身，和正趴在床边看着他的伯纳德打了个照面。

“伯纳德·伍列？！”汉弗莱觉得自己的心脏停滞了一秒，全身的血液由于惊悚开始逆流，“你是怎么进来的？”

“又不是没来过。”伯纳德站起身打开了房间的灯，暖黄色的灯光倾泻在他的身上，脸上还带着恶作剧得逞的笑容。

“我的意思是，你是怎么进来的？”汉弗莱好不容易才稳住心神。

“爵士，记得关好窗。”伯纳德耸耸肩，非但没有私闯民宅的自觉，倒是指责起汉弗莱的粗心大意。汉弗莱没脾气地看着年轻人像回到自己家一般闲适地走到床边坐下，有些不自在地往反方向挪了挪。

“你来做什么？”

“爵士，您的过敏好了吗？”伯纳德无视了汉弗莱的疑问，想去扒拉他的睡袍领子却被年长者一巴掌拍开。但他也不恼，只是耸耸肩，将几盒药放在他手里，“我是给您送药的。”

“为了我身体的健康，我决定遵医嘱。”汉弗莱沙哑着嗓子，机械地重复着昨天说过的这句话。

“就是从您的私人医生那里拿的。”伯纳德连敬称都懒得加了，不由分说地一根手指一根手指地将汉弗莱因紧张而握成拳的手张开，把药稳稳地放了进去。汉弗莱拗不过伯纳德的执拗，只好将感冒药抓在了手里。

“你怎么知道我没买药？”

“您一直都这样，只不过有时候您忘了，您已经不是三十岁的青壮年了。”伯纳德话里有话的回答堵得汉弗莱胸闷，达成目的的年轻人也没再纠缠，毫无留恋地离开了卧室。汉弗莱坐在床上发呆，直到他看到放在床头柜上一杯热腾腾的水才回过神。汉弗莱穿上拖鞋追到门厅，伯纳德这次是从正门出去的，他正蹲在地上，逗弄着刚发现的、正在喵喵叫的巴尼。

听到汉弗莱的脚步，伯纳德的耳朵动了动，却没有抬头看：“爵士，它叫什么名字？”

“它没有名字。”汉弗莱倚在门边，安静地看着夕阳的余辉落在两只拥有金色毛发的生物身上。

“爵士，您还真是喜欢‘收养’可怜的流浪猫。”伯纳德笑笑，抱着小猫站起身，深深地看着汉弗莱。年轻人炙热而深沉的目光看得汉弗莱喉头发紧，尚且混沌的大脑思索着对策。幸运的是伯纳德放过了他，私人秘书轻轻地将巴尼放回箱子里，他的手指在接触到汉弗莱的浴袍时短暂地停留了一秒，随后不留痕迹地将它掀起盖在巴尼身上。

久久以后，汉弗莱才走到门前，看着伯纳德赶在黑暗吞噬掉最后的光芒前离开。他的背影让汉弗莱的心脏发出金属般的回响，照在年轻人身上的仿佛不是今日的余晖，而是十数年前伯纳德吻他时浸没他们的那个八月末星期六傍晚五点的阳光。


	4. Chapter 4

这具日益枯朽的躯壳再不似当年的蓬勃，感冒并不严重，却折磨了汉弗莱一小段时间，像陷进一滩烂泥，并不致命，但费尽全力才能从中脱身。伯纳德送来的药疗效不错，起初打开盒子时他还有些犹豫，担心这是年轻人的另一场把戏，后来发现自己着实是有些多虑。

汉弗莱不是一个性瘾者，但也绝不是禁欲的清教徒，他带回家的人并不算少，只不过感冒带来的后遗症之一就是再提不起兴致和街头巷尾偶遇的哪位样貌姣好的男男女女共度良宵。每当这样的念头像水一样滑过他的思绪，下一秒脑海里便会浮现伯纳德赤裸裸的眼神，想到伯纳德满怀恶意地将薄荷糖当作过敏药送给他，而这让他竟有一种偷情般的罪恶感。

两个人的关系在延续了十数年的纠缠、断裂、折磨之后，总算在一根细细的丝线上达成了微妙的平衡。汉弗莱一直以来都小心翼翼地维持着，担心自己某个不慎重的行为会让本就地基不稳的大厦轰然倒塌，引来灭顶的灾难。伯纳德似乎也默认了这种互不干涉的、仅仅留在白厅中的同僚关系，汉弗莱不知道他到底吃错了什么药，突然单方面地打破了平衡；汉弗莱本将两个人的状态看作古巴导弹危机时的苏美对峙，没想到伯纳德直接拍下了热核按钮。

这样的想法让汉弗莱忍不住抬头看了一眼正在给大臣念今天日程安排的私人秘书，他微垂着头，几缕柔软的金色头发散落在他的前额。伯纳德的轮廓看起来并不锋利，反而带着一丝年少者的圆润，和汉弗莱第一次见到他时相比，时间并没有在他身上留下太多的痕迹。但汉弗莱知道，锋利如刀的时光放过了他的外貌，却没有放过重塑他灵魂的机会。

如果不是伯纳德长久地落在他身上的目光，汉弗莱几乎要以为那天私闯民宅的傍晚只是自己的一个梦。有些东西开始在两个人之间发酵，但汉弗莱并不想去面对它。

小病初愈的汉弗莱第一次去了酒吧，他觉得静静地喝一杯有助于厘清自己的思绪，伯纳德可比那些文书工作难办多了。这家酒吧远离繁华的主街，在一条深深的巷子里，不用担心在这里邂逅熟识的同事；它自二战时开始营业，为那些疲惫的英军提供生命的燃料，四十来年过去，店面没有太大的扩张，生意也算不上红火，但汉弗莱一直都很喜欢这家的白兰地，刚入职的时候就成为了这里的常客。

汉弗莱一个人坐在角落里，只想一个人呆着，不想引起别人的半点视线。但他的穿着和举止在这家酒吧里显得如此格格不入，他能感觉到一些若有若无的视线燎过他的后背。汉弗莱连抬抬眼皮的兴致都没有，只是任凭自己坠入了虚空。

“先生，您一个人吗？”清脆的年轻声音在他身边响起，汉弗莱叹口气，抬头想礼貌地示意他离开。但看到这位莽撞的年轻人时，汉弗莱却没有在第一时间表明他的不耐烦——他长得实在太像伯纳德·伍列了，特别是那双鹿般的圆润眼睛和挺翘的鼻子；若不是他的头发是黑色的，汉弗莱会合理怀疑这就是年轻时的伯纳德穿越时光来找他算账的。

于是汉弗莱并没有出声拒绝，但也没有流露出任何接受的意味，他只是用一双文官特有的犀利目光看着他，揣测着他的行为动机。

年轻人也不在意汉弗莱那拒人千里之外的冷漠，倒是非常自如地在他面前坐下——该死的，连这点也像极了伯纳德——他托着脸部，看着汉弗莱无意识地握紧了在室温的作用下布满冰凉水珠的杯壁。他开始介绍自己，汉弗莱只听清了他的名字叫托马斯，剩下的语句全部无意识地从耳畔滑过。他的内心升起一阵奇妙的情绪：一方面对这个陌生人的滔滔不绝有些许厌烦，另一方面因漂亮的年轻人对他的青眼和中意感到欣慰。

因病掩埋已久的欲望悄悄地在内心坚硬的外壳中顶出一道裂缝，连汉弗莱自己都没有意识到，对他莫名其妙的好感大部分来源于漂浮在旧日里的一个幻影，那就像他影子之上的另一个影子，不屏息凝目无法看到，但从来没有离他而去。

“你没有在听。”托马斯意识到了汉弗莱的心不在焉，这将陷入沉思的汉弗莱从虚空中拉出来，他的双脚触到了现实世界的地板——木制的、坚硬的、上面有尚未清扫干净的啤酒沫。

“是的。”汉弗莱没有掩饰自己的走神。

托马斯盯着汉弗莱看，随后微笑起来，似乎将汉弗莱的不耐烦理解成了另外一副模样。他伸出手，缓慢地向桌上的另一边前进，柔软的指骨让汉弗莱想起深海里的一些软体动物，它们会缓慢攀上在海水和暴风中摇摇欲坠的舰船，平日里看起来毫无力度可言的腕温柔地缠住整艘船，最后一寸一寸地缩紧，将整座船撕裂成太平洋中央的齑粉。

汉弗莱感觉到年轻人的手正顺着桌面前进，握住了他的杯子，随后是他握住杯子的手；桌下的情形也没有风平浪静，托马斯正蹭着他的小腿肚子。本应暧昧的场景却猛然让汉弗莱觉得有些不适，方才内心的想法被一扫而空，只留下一地鸡毛等他去清扫。他思索着该如何体面地拒绝，有人却替他解了围。

“抱歉，这位先生是和我一起来的。”

熟悉的声音在身后响起，像一道雷劈到汉弗莱的头上，他抽抽嘴角，没有转身去确认声音的主人，但在心里已经给自己判了死刑。这位不速之客让托马斯分外不解，他疑惑地看了看来者，又看了看汉弗莱佯装镇静的表情。

“所以，可以请你把位置让给我吗？”见面前的人没有离开的意思，伯纳德好脾气地再重复了一遍。微妙的气氛迫使托马斯站起身，他“啧”了一声，摇摇头离开了。始作俑者在对面的座位上坐下，点了一杯淡啤酒。

“对不起，汉弗莱爵士，我坏了您的好事。”伯纳德的声音中带着遗憾，表情却描绘着相反的情绪。他的措辞让汉弗莱无法回答，感谢他或是斥责他，都坐实了自己来这里猎艳的事实，尽管并不，他只是想来这里安静地喝一杯白兰地。

“伯纳德，跟踪上司不是一件好事。”汉弗莱最后只能这样指责道这位胆大包天的下属。

“汉弗莱爵士，如果我跟踪您，您是不会发现的。”伯纳德接过酒保为他端上来的淡啤酒，“我也常来这家酒吧坐坐罢了。”

“这也太巧了。”汉弗莱的声音听不出一丝起伏，“这不是一家出名的酒吧，也不在最著名的酒吧街上，更何况离白厅和你家都不算近。”

“是啊，我来这家酒吧的唯一可能是因为您曾经提过而已。”伯纳德看到汉弗莱困惑的表情，笑了笑，“不过您可能不记得了，当然，您忘记的事情可不少。”

沉默在两个人之间蔓延，汉弗莱觉得尴尬，伯纳德却专心致志地呷他杯子里的啤酒喝。他低着头，喝得那样认真，让人错觉他并不是在喝一杯淡啤酒，而是在处理什么艰涩的工作。汉弗莱的大脑飞速旋转，思索着自己该说什么打破缄默，还是编造一个谎言就此告辞。

“汉弗莱爵士，酒精会让您‘过敏’，请您还是不要过度纵酒。”伯纳德突然说道，他抬头，意有所指地用目光将汉弗莱剥得精光，“这样的话，作为您的下属，我会担心的。”

如果我全身上下真的会有一部分过敏，那也是对你神经过敏。汉弗莱不禁腹诽，他当然能听出伯纳德的暗示，毕竟年轻人的话术有一部分是他所赐教的；但这句话并不是玩笑，他是真心实意地觉得自己对伯纳德·伍列神经过敏，不然为何伯纳德一出现在他面前，他就浑身不自在，像得了春季易感的慢性荨麻疹？

汉弗莱没有搭理他，伯纳德却早已习惯了爵士对他的忽略和无视，练就了能自言自语输出信息的技能。他放缓、放低声音，用那双在昏黄灯光下闪着潋滟水光的眼睛看着汉弗莱，后者不自在地动了动喉结。

“汉弗莱爵士，您为什么不拒绝他呢？您喜欢他那个类型的男孩吗？他那么像我，那您喜欢我吗？”


	5. Chapter 5

他竟然这样大胆无耻。

汉弗莱僵直着身体，瞪着他，但那双能在行政部吓退一些底层公务员的眼睛没让伯纳德退缩。年轻人此刻看起来像一头一触即发的小兽——食肉的那种——正伏低身子、垂着头、呲着牙，围着已经苟延残喘的猎物打转。汉弗莱很想用上司威严的语气质问这位不断越界的下属到底想要什么，只不过第一个音节在滑过他的喉头飘荡在空气中时就变成了底气不足的试探。

从他在白厅见到伯纳德的第一天起，就不断地追问后者这个问题，而伯纳德从来都回答他：“不，我什么都不需要。”汉弗莱对他的回答感到困惑、不解、犹疑甚至害怕，他不知道伯纳德加入公务员的目的，是因为他的缘故，还是这一切都只是个让人糟心的巧合？若是前者，哪怕伯纳德用权、钱或是其他的什么东西要挟他，汉弗莱都会放心些许，只要有目的，一切就在掌握之中。但伯纳德什么都不要，这使他像个触发装置未知的定时炸弹，一不小心就会让自己跌入万劫不复之地。

“汉弗莱爵士，我只想安静地和您喝一杯酒。”伯纳德这样回答，没有介意汉弗莱无视了他那个充满了欲念和暗示的问题。汉弗莱几乎是绝望地看着对方，他没有料到年轻时一时兴起犯下的错竟以这样的方式回馈到了自己身上。如果时间能回溯到过去，汉弗莱一定会拽着当时不知深浅的自己的领子警告他不要被那个看起来温顺无害、兔子一般的美丽年轻人所蛊惑，他根本不是毫无威胁力的草食系动物，而是一只披着兔子皮的狼，随时都能伸出利爪，无声无息地将自己撕得粉碎。

方才离开的年轻人的模样在伯纳德的身上重合起来，曝光出一张面目模糊的照片。那时的汉弗莱尚是个人微言轻的私人秘书，没有太多人关注他，但时任常务秘书阿诺德对他则颇为看好。年轻的汉弗莱也从未让阿诺德失望，他的学习能力极为出色，能圆滑地处理公务员系统与自己的大臣之间的龃龉，可惜饶是汉弗莱这样的人精也从未一帆风顺过，他不慎被卷入政治家之间的党派斗争，犯了文官的大忌。尽管汉弗莱是身不由己，却也惹得阿诺德震怒不已。他给了汉弗莱无限期休假的处理，让后者等待调查。

等待调查是等待事件冷却再重新回到白厅的说法，汉弗莱知道这是阿诺德为了保全自己做出的决策，但还是让他心灰意冷不已。他决心暂时离开伦敦这个让他烦忧不已的地方，就当这场漫长的假期不是惩罚而是福利。

汉弗莱在地图上看了半天，最后决定前往牛津郡散散心，除了因为在那里度过了年轻时代的快乐时光，另一个原因是牛津均到伦敦距离刚巧合适：足够远，能脱离现实的难题；也足够近，有什么变故他能及时返回处理。汉弗莱处理了剩余的事情，将自己预定的旅馆地址和电话交给了管家，便动身前往牛津。

季节正值天气温暖潮湿的八月，难得的晴朗天，年轻大学生们或坐或躺在软绵绵的绿地毯般的草地上谈着风花雪月、政治文学。自由畅快的气息包裹着汉弗莱，同白厅办公室里逼仄的房间相比，这里是孕育理想的象牙塔。这样的认知让汉弗莱不禁自觉年轻了十来岁，似乎自己刚结束语言学的课程，正在前往读书会的路上，而不是一个仕途失志的中阶文官，逃难而来。

幸运的是，汉弗莱大学时代的好友道格拉斯留任牛津古典专业担任语言学的教授，得知旧友故地重游的打算后热情地邀请他参加学校的晚宴、辩论会、甚至自己的语言学课程，“回忆往昔的黄金岁月。”道格拉斯这样劝说道，“尽管你已经跻身国家机器系统，但也有必要了解一下你专业的最新发展。”道格拉斯的话让汉弗莱无法反驳，否则就是数典忘祖，饶是他这样善弄话术的文官在年轻的语言学教授面前也只能甘拜下风，只好应承了下来。

语言学的课程在周二下午，汉弗莱一个人在周边的博物馆逛了逛打发上午的时间，和道格拉斯一起吃完午饭后同他来到了教室。他选择了后排一个靠窗的位置，那是曾经大学时代自己最喜欢的地方，正朝着北向，有充足的阳光但不会热得让人昏昏欲睡；窗外是一大片由教学楼围合而成的绿色草地，能看到有三三两两的学生在上面谈天说地。

道格拉斯在讲台上引经据典、口若悬河，台下的学生们和他探讨着十九世纪语言学发展的历史和走向，他们的真知灼见让汉弗莱不禁在心里暗自感叹现在的年轻人真是不得了。坐在第一排的金发男孩让他印象最为深刻，他总是第一时间回答出道格拉斯提出的问题，时而低下头在本子上认真地做笔记，卓绝且谦逊。

讨论得热火朝天的教室恍惚间让汉弗莱真的以为自己又回到了大学时代，那时的他尚在未来的抉择中摇摆，甚至一度更倾向于像他的好友那样成为一位德高望重的大学教授，而不是在白厅和政治家们勾心斗角的公务员。汉弗莱甚至在思考，当初的选择是否是一项让自己将用余生去弥补的错误。只不过那时的他不知道，这个用余生去弥补的错误不是成为公务员，而是伤了一位天真年轻人的心。

“这个问题很有意思，不如我们让阿普比先生来回答吧。”

突然被提到名字的汉弗莱猛地抬起头，看到自己的老友站在讲台上，不怀好意地冲他笑。他早该知道，道格拉斯如此盛情邀请他来上课绝对是不安好心，和学生时代一样，他以捉弄自己、让自己出一些无伤大雅的糗为乐。

“什么？”

“看来这位同学没有听课。伯纳德，你重复一遍自己的问题吧。”道格拉斯指示道。

“好的，教授。”那个被称为伯纳德的学生转过身来，看着汉弗莱，后者注意到他就是刚才短暂地吸引了自己注意力的那个男孩，“阿普比先生，我的问题是西方现代语言学研究的主要注意力从解释转移到描写 , 又从描写转移到解释 , 这样的是否是偶然的呢？”

男孩明亮的眼神专注地注视着他，满怀着期待，这让汉弗莱不禁绷紧了身子，甚至感到形势危殆。他已脱离学术界多年，平日里对“语言学”唯一的研究便是和权臣们玩弄话术并且深谙此道。面对这帮尚且青涩、不知世间险恶的年轻人，汉弗莱完全可以使用一套太极拳将他们糊弄过去。但汉弗莱并不想这么做，他被后辈们的热情和天真所打动，于是沉吟着、思考着。

就在道格拉斯打算出声打圆场时，汉弗莱缓缓出声，说出了真诚的见解：“我认为这并不是偶然的。在语言学中，当某种独领风骚的学说发展到了顶峰，人们的注意力往往会转移。从人的角度来说，这个时期往往是内部矛盾最多的时候，相关的学者便会尝试另辟蹊径，关注另一个领域的发展。当然，这只是我的一家之言，若有不妥之处，还请斧正。”

“这倒是个有趣的想法，伯纳德，你可以往这个方向思考。”道格拉斯点头评价道，强忍着看到汉弗莱结束回答后不悦地瞪视他的表情时想大笑出声的冲动。汉弗莱注意到那个叫做伯纳德的年轻人正埋头快速地在本子上写着，不时微微皱起眉头，无意识地咬着钢笔头。

道格拉斯布置了作业便宣布下课，汉弗莱和他一起走出教室，漫步在牛津的夕阳之下。

“不愧是公务员，你的解读角度相当有意思。”道格拉斯评价道。

“语言学本来就是关注人类的科学，在白厅这么多年，其他的学到了多少我不敢说，人性方面我倒是摸透了。”汉弗莱回答，带着叹息。他不禁又想到了自己的处境，有一些悲从中来。但神经大条的道格拉斯并未察觉到老友的不安，反而是更加兴奋起来。

“其实你卸任后重新研究语言学说不定很有建树，现在大多数学者都在故纸堆中寻找真理，你可能就是那个能另辟蹊径的人。”

汉弗莱不知道道格拉斯是在安慰自己还是在关心语言学的前途，他有点无语地看着身边的人手舞足蹈起来，一反课堂上的庄重模样。

“道格拉斯教授，阿普比先生！”身后传来一阵软绵绵的声音，道格拉斯迅速停下了动作，转换回“严肃的语言学教授”的模样。汉弗莱惊异于校园里还有认识自己的年轻人，他好奇地转身，一个男孩正抱着一堆书向他们跑来。那些书看起来就很厚重，汉弗莱不禁担心它们会不会掉下来砸到他的脚。

那正是刚才在课堂上发问的伯纳德，汉弗莱好奇地看着他跑得气喘吁吁的模样，衬衫的袖子被挽到手肘处，白皙的脸蛋在血液的作用下变成了粉红色。

“伯纳德，你还有什么问题吗？”道格拉斯摆出一副严师的表情问道。

“阿普比先生，针对您刚才的理论，我有了新的想法。”伯纳德只是微微向他的导师点点头，便急切地看着汉弗莱，“除了某个理论转向另外一个领域的理由除了内卷化严重之外，它也为理论的后一个阶段的研究创造了条件。比如美国结构主义后学派在探索语法系统中的各种要素为后来的形式主义学派或者功能主义学派的奠基。”

尽管已经有足够长的时间没有涉猎相关学说，汉弗莱依旧迅速理解了伯纳德的话。他没想到自己课上掰扯的并不严谨的理论能让一位年轻人如此深入思考，暗自庆幸当时没有随意敷衍过去。他忍不住又多看了一眼这位年轻的后辈，眼中带上了一丝欣赏。

“阿普比先生，不知道您在牛津会呆多久，我是否有幸能再次和您探讨呢？”

我也很想知道我要在这里呆多久，可能一阵子，可能一辈子。汉弗莱腹诽道，他犹疑着该怎么回答他，但当他看到伯纳德因紧张而暗自绞紧的十指后不禁心软。伯纳德那副有些怯生生、又有些勇敢莽撞的矛盾模样像极了牛津里在雨天缠着大学生们撒娇讨食的流浪猫，于是他抽出伯纳德抱着的一沓书里最上面的笔记本，翻到最后写下自己住的旅店地址和电话号码。他注意到伯纳德的字方正而清秀，就像他本人的模样。

“这是我暂住的地址，你可以在这里找到我，伯纳德？”汉弗莱将本子合好，还给双颊因兴奋而更红的年轻人。

“伯纳德·伍列，先生。”伯纳德向他露出一个微笑，挥了挥手便转身跑向正在等他的同学身边，“再见，先生。再见，教授。”

汉弗莱注视着年轻人离去的背影，好一会儿才意识到道格拉斯沉默了良久。他困惑地看向自己的好友，道格拉斯眼里的妒火和醋意几乎要将他淹没。汉弗莱不禁心情大好，他拍了拍教授的背：“Checkmate.”

道格拉斯气得话都不想说：“你就这样把我得意门生拐走了？伯纳德可是我最喜欢的学生，我还指望他以后继承我的衣钵呢，他看我都没有用过那么崇拜的眼神！”

“看来你的魅力还需要加强啊。”汉弗莱拖长声音，故意用一种轻佻的语气回答，那让道格拉斯几乎暴跳如雷。

“我看你还别来牛津当教授，看把那些年轻人迷得七荤八素的，老狐狸别带坏年轻人了。算了，你以后也别来听我上课了，什么时候回伦敦啊？我得大摆筵席庆祝……”道格拉斯嘟嘟囔囔唧唧歪歪地说着，汉弗莱为自己总算反将一军而感到心情大好。他不禁把视线重新投在已经逐渐远去的年轻人身上，伯纳德正蹦蹦跳跳地走在他同学身边，男孩女孩们围在他的四周，时不时揉揉他的头发、捏捏他的脸，而他只是好脾气地笑着，有些害羞地挠挠头。余辉落在他柔软的金发上，阳光透过山毛榉在他的脸上留下斑点，成为汉弗莱眼底永不湮灭的底片。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *文中关于语言学的探讨均引自陈平老师的《描写与解释: 论西方现代语言学研究的目的与方法》


	6. Chapter 6

吃完晚饭，道格拉斯表示可以一起去辩论会看看，今天正好有莫德林学院的比赛。汉弗莱寻思晚上也没有其他的安排，便欣然应允，毕竟自己曾经也钟情于辩论，连他自己都没有意识到这其中带了一些其他的期待。

他们沿着林荫道磨磨蹭蹭地走着，直到辩论会开始的前十分钟才进了会堂，在后排找了位置坐下。这场辩论的主题是“政治与宗教之间是否应该有泾渭分明的分界线”，一个不算新颖，但足够有趣的辩题，特别是在汉弗莱进入公务员系统后不断地和各色政治家、宗教人士打过交道后，对这个辩题有了更多的认识，并且，他从来都认为英国教会是一个社会组织，而不是一个宗教组织。

远远地能看到台上的八个人，其中正好有今天给汉弗莱留下了深刻印象的伯纳德。年轻人作为反方坐在四辩的位置，戴上了一副圆圆的眼镜，让他那副本就清秀的白皙面庞显得更加小巧精致。他穿着严肃的黑西装，而不是课堂上随性的蓝色衬衫。在对方辩手侃侃而谈、滔滔不绝时，伯纳德埋头在笔记本上奋笔疾书，那副倔强的模样和课堂上别无二致，甚至更为专注，飞速在纸上划拉的手让汉弗莱忍不住担心那根钢笔飞出去。

整场辩论汉弗莱的注意力都在伯纳德的身上，尽管他发言的机会并不多，却总是能一针见血、直击要害。在最终结辩时，伯纳德气定神闲地站起身，慢条斯理地一条条驳倒对方的论据和论点，胸有成竹的模样和方才红着脸、绞着双手局促不安地站在他面前的神情判若二人。

“……西方现代政治思想是古代希腊思想与古罗马和基督教思想以及日耳曼民族的政治和法律传统渐次融合逐步形成的，教会作为一种事实上的世俗权力的存在 ，以及它与国家权力之间复杂的相互关系，为政治生活增添了许多原来所没有的内容，因此，我方认为政治与宗教之间不应该有泾渭分明的分界线。”伯纳德最后做了总结，绅士地向对方微微鞠躬示意。

汉弗莱微微点头，赞同伯纳德的观点，他与自己的想法颇有相似之处。如果他进入白厅，一定能成为一位优秀的公务员，或许自己能带领他、栽培他。不，像伯纳德这样天真单纯的优秀年轻人，一进去就会被那些老狐狸生吞活剥的。更何况，自己的工作都摇摇欲坠，还谈什么带领和栽培？

比赛结果毫无疑问是莫德林学院胜出，本场最佳辩手也颁给了伯纳德·伍列。他的辩友们围在伯纳德身边，兴奋地揉他头发，柔软的金发乱糟糟地被他顶在头上。伯纳德不好意思地笑着，仿佛这个荣誉称号不该颁给他似的；他明亮的眼睛被那副细框眼镜衬得更加好看，而他绽放的笑容在一瞬间竟像一把重锤敲在汉弗莱的心上，这让汉弗莱内心警铃大作。

他没有接受道格拉斯一起去祝贺伯纳德的提议，一个人率先离开礼堂。八月的风吹在他的脸上，一弯明月挂在天空中，皎洁的月光像极了伯纳德的笑容。汉弗莱为自己的荒唐想法感到可笑，但他将其归结于被白厅压抑得太久的荷尔蒙作祟，他不应该、也不能对一个二十岁的年轻男孩有任何想法。他躺在旅馆柔软的床上，将混乱的思绪扔进了梦境深处，沉沉睡去。

第二天清晨，汉弗莱是被旅馆的电话给叫起来的。前台的红发女士欢快地敲着汉弗莱的门，他穿着深蓝色的睡袍，睡眼惺忪地开了门。

“阿普比先生，前台有您的电话。”前台冲他眨眨眼睛，而汉弗莱还处于刚从睡眠中苏醒的大脑宕机状态。他的第一反应是电话来自于白厅，阿诺德让他赶紧回伦敦。汉弗莱反射性地看了一眼表，现在才八点一刻，不算太早，但绝不是公务员上班的时间，此时阿诺德应该还在家好整以暇地喝咖啡看早报才对。汉弗莱困惑地随着前台小姐下楼，拿过听筒。

“您好，这里是汉弗莱·阿普比。”

“阿普比先生，您好，我是伯纳德·伍列，昨天您给了我电话。”在汉弗莱心里缭绕了一晚上的声音炸雷般在他耳畔响起，但其实对面的声音软软的，带着少年人特有的嗓音。汉弗莱心里一阵莫名的悸动，他皱着眉将这奇怪的感觉压下去，表面上却不动声色。

“啊，伍列先生，我记得你。请问你有什么事吗？”

“阿普比先生，叫我伯纳德就好。”伯纳德的声音听起来有些紧张，“不知道您今天有空吗？我想和您谈谈昨天辩论会的赛题。我会请您吃午饭的！”他赶紧在后面加上一句，差点咬到舌头，他感觉自己心跳加速，生怕汉弗莱拒绝他。

年轻人有些急促的声音让汉弗莱心情不禁明亮起来，他指尖摩挲着黄铜制的话筒，起了逗弄年轻人的心思，于是从容不迫地回应道：“伯纳德，我很乐意接受你的邀请，可是——”他故意拖长声音，听到对面的呼吸声变得急促，“我还没有吃早饭呢。”

那边传来如释重负的声音：“我请您吃早饭！”

汉弗莱在心里暗自发笑，这还是第一次有人请他吃早饭，年轻人的心思过于简单易于琢磨，他已经很久没有像这样，看山是山、看水是水，不必绞尽脑汁去猜测对方的表达之下潜藏着多少语义，这让他感觉全身的肌肉都松弛下来，像泡在硫磺温泉里一样惬意。他本应拒绝这个邀请，出于自己的内心有了奇妙的波动，但他还是受到了撒旦的蛊惑，不禁应允了年轻人的邀约。

“那正好，咱们九点见？”

“好的，我来您楼下等您！”伯纳德开心地回应，没待汉弗莱回答便挂掉了电话。汉弗莱无奈摇头，刚把听筒挂上，电话又响了。前台接了电话，满是疑惑地将听筒交给汉弗莱，后者眨眨眼睛，再次接过它。

“阿普比先生，抱歉，刚才我忘了道别就挂了电话。”那边是伯纳德充满歉意的声音，“阿普比先生，九点见，再见！”

“再见。”汉弗莱没脾气了，他忍不住在想，这孩子是学傻了吗？他等了一会儿，见伯纳德没挂电话，知道自己要是不先挂对方能硬着头皮耗一早上，于是果断地结束通话。

汉弗莱回到房间洗了个澡，在下巴上打上泡沫，将冒出来的青涩胡茬慢慢地剃干净。他在衣柜前犹豫了一阵，不知道穿什么好，最后还是选择了万年不变的三件套，还鬼使神差地喷上了一点香氛，尔后又唾弃自己的隆重。拜托，这只是一场友好的学术交流，不是什么约会，更何况去吃的是早饭，不是晚宴。

话虽这么说，汉弗莱却没有再换衣服。九点时他走下楼梯，伯纳德早早地等在那里了。他穿着和昨天辩论会一样的衣服，眼镜却挂在头顶，反而有一种奇妙的叛逆感。他看到汉弗莱从门口走出来，开心地挥手，那副阳光般明媚的模样让汉弗莱心里一动。

汉弗莱走到伯纳德面前，年轻人正在吃着薄荷糖。他拿出手里的铝制小盒：“阿普比先生，您要吃薄荷糖吗？”还未等汉弗莱回应，他便打开铝盒的盖子，拉过汉弗莱的手往里面倒出一颗颗白色的薄荷糖，而很少品尝甜食的汉弗莱鬼使神差地没有把手缩回去，他任凭伯纳德往里足足倒了三颗。

“这是渔夫之宝薄荷糖，我在辩论会之前会吃，紧张的时候也会吃。”他认真地说道，全然没察觉自己已经暴露了面对汉弗莱时的心情。汉弗莱将三颗薄荷糖一起放入嘴里，一瞬间辛辣的味道直冲他的鼻腔，眼泪都快被逼了出来，伯纳德见状惊慌失措起来。

“阿普比先生，忘了告诉您，这个品牌的薄荷糖很辣，您没事吧？”他急得冒汗，冲进旅店要了一杯水才让汉弗莱平静下来，后者的头都变得晕乎乎的，缓了好一会儿才回过神。

汉弗莱看着伯纳德因愧疚、紧张、着急混合在一起而皱起来的脸，眼镜也从头顶掉在了鼻梁上，不禁有些哭笑不得。“没事，我们吃饭去吧。”他拍了拍伯纳德僵直的背，见他没有斥责的意味，伯纳德才小心翼翼地蹭到了汉弗莱身边。


	7. Chapter 7

上午九点的炎热空气中，整座城市安静得宛如透明的雪花球，像伯纳德幼年时他母亲放在他床头上的那一颗。方才的小插曲让伯纳德紧张兮兮的，他想掏出手绢擦擦脑门上不知因高温还是情绪洇出的汗水，却又思索这样的行为似乎会显得不够绅士，于是将手插入外套的兜里，玩弄、扳扯着装着薄荷糖的金属小盒，让它发出轻微的“咔擦”声响。

汉弗莱·阿普比看起来是个寡言的人，伯纳德默默走在他身边，尽管几次他都想出声打破这让人难耐的寂静，最终却将滑过舌床的破碎字句重新吞咽回去。汉弗莱敏锐地察觉了身边人的想法，他为自己引得年轻人穷紧张而感到莫名得意，仿佛这能成为他西装上的一枚勋章。他当然不是个喜欢沉默的人，恰巧相反，他极为能言善辩、巧舌如簧，只是此刻，他很享受当下惬意的寂静罢了。

默默无语的两个人沿着宽阔的圣约翰街慢慢走着，鹅掌楸的树影落在他们身上，赶去剧院工作的演员们从他们身边匆匆走过。伯纳德不禁在心里暗自后悔选了一家离汉弗莱住处并不算近的早餐店，这一路的缄默让整条路长得仿佛没有尽头；明明他住的旅馆隔壁就是一家还不错的餐厅……纷杂错乱的思绪让伯纳德无意识地加快了脚步，随后被汉弗莱阻止。

“年轻人，慢慢走，我们还有很长的时间可以消磨。”

暧昧不明的话语让伯纳德心念一动，他放缓脚步，偷偷去看汉弗莱，发现后者也正看着他。突如其来的视线交汇让伯纳德瞬间有些错乱，他感到大脑发懵，舌头打结得像刚从衣柜底部掏出的领带。说点什么，他催促着自己，随后慌不择言地开口：“阿普比先生，您对昨天的辩题有什么看法吗？”

“你从西方历史溯源的角度来谈，我认为这个切入角度挺不错的。”汉弗莱回答，但他停顿了。他突然意识到伯纳德的问题包含了另一个事实：在昨夜辩论会上，伯纳德其实发现了自己的存在。他在自己并未察觉的时候，也在注视着自己。汉弗莱看了一眼正期待地、用鹿一般天真深情的双目看着他的年轻人，突然忘记了自己剩下的话语。幸好此时终于走到了餐厅，蓝色的哥特体标牌闪着微光，穿着金色滚边、红色法兰绒外衣的门童替他们拉开门，引他们到窗边坐下。

场景的转换很好地掩饰了汉弗莱语句的断裂，他默默无言地扫视着这家餐厅的装潢——墙面以靛蓝色为主，部分留白打破整体的厚重感，上面挂着英国画家爱德华·韦森的清淡水彩画；鱼鳞状的陶瓷贴在天花板上，在早晨的阳光照射中波光粼粼。伯纳德的品味不错——起码审美不错。汉弗莱在心里对伯纳德的档案慢慢记上一笔。

食物的香气摄取了伯纳德的注意，他接过菜单放在汉弗莱面前，以请客的人特有的热情叽叽喳喳地介绍着：“他们的招牌菜是酸橘汁腌鱼，鳕鱼用柑橘汁和洋葱腌制，整座牛津城我没有在第二家吃到过。我最喜欢他们家的烟熏三文鱼和土耳其水波纹蛋，但是法式吐司和燕麦粥味道也很爽口。牛油果泥土司上的牛油果冻过，口感很像冰淇淋……”他突然停下来，仿佛意识到了自己的聒噪，有些不好意思地挠挠头，“抱歉，阿普比先生，您点您喜欢的就好。”

汉弗莱看着菜单，在心里暗自发笑。尚未涉足社会又被家庭和学校保护得很好的年轻人纯真得不留余地，内心的丝毫波动都在眼底潋滟地显现。当他想让别人感受到自己的善意，便会毫无保留地将一切抖落在对方面前，而根本不知道对方是否也如他一样满怀善意，是否会在最后对他图穷匕见。汉弗莱在白厅看了太多勾心斗角、尔虞我诈，一个如此年轻单纯的牛津男孩突然在他最为落魄的时刻出现在他面前，他感觉到自己仿佛已经在文火的熬煮中逐渐枯萎的心灵也变得鲜活起来，发出了多年以来第一声蹦跳的清脆回音。

“我不太了解这家餐厅，你替我点就好。”汉弗莱回答，然而随后他便后悔如此草率地将控制权交给了伯纳德：后者生怕怠慢了面前的贵客，几乎想把菜单上所有叫得上名字的菜式都来上一道，在伯纳德开始念甜品名称的时候，汉弗莱终于出声打断——他不想让一位尚在念书的男孩为他耗费如此多的金钱，尽管他知道对方一定家境优渥；同时，他担心最后留下太多尚未品尝的食物不是一位绅士所为。

“谢谢，伯纳德。”他说，“我想已经足够了。”

伯纳德本想分辩几句，却还是闭上了嘴。待侍者上了茴香酒，伯纳德迫不及待地继续询问汉弗莱对昨日辩论会的看法，汉弗莱这才重新拾捡起刚才散落在地的思维碎片。他放过了那个让他心悸的念头，开始认真和面前的年轻人探讨起政治和宗教之间的关系，从古希腊城邦制度开始，直到盘子上了又撤，方桌再摆不下一道菜，而汉弗莱强忍着吃太多的不适感，还和伯纳德从莎士比亚谈到孟德斯鸠。

终于，汉弗莱喝完最后一口利口酒，评价道：“伯纳德，你是个美食家。如果你要去白厅工作，一定能为大臣呈上最满意的菜单。”

伯纳德耳朵发红，不知是晨酒的缘故，还是来自于汉弗莱对他选的餐厅、或是对他的称颂。他眼睁睁地看着汉弗莱优雅地用餐巾擦干净嘴上的面包屑，有些恋恋不舍地问：“阿普比先生，需要我送您回住处吗？”汉弗莱将这句话理解成伯纳德无意间把自己当作淑女对待，然而伯纳德的本意是想再和汉弗莱多呆一会儿。汉弗莱轻轻揉了揉自己的胃部，问道：“你下午有课吗，不如一起散散步？”并且消消食，他在心里补充。

这样的提议正中伯纳德下怀，哪怕下午确实有课——不过没关系，他相信道格拉斯教授会原谅他的，他只是花了一点时间去陪伴教授的好友，出于纯然学术的理由。


	8. Chapter 8

夏日午后的牛津郡沉浸在一种缱绻的慵懒氛围中，几只不畏人的猫翻着肚皮，躺在窗棂下被太阳照得温热的十九世纪的地砖上晒太阳。伯纳德像一位恪尽职守的导游，领着汉弗莱在这座小城里到处转悠。方才食物对味蕾的愉悦导致大脑分泌大量的多巴胺，汉弗莱不禁觉得心情舒畅，而这是自他被从白厅赶出来后第一次如此真心实意地觉得畅快的时刻。伯纳德没有再缠着他讲古典文学或是语言学，而是宛如才从繁重学业中脱身的公学生，欢欣鼓舞地给他指那些自己最喜欢的角角落落。

汉弗莱安静地听着，尽管很多地方也是自己曾经最爱栖身的乌托邦，但他并未出声打断或者补充。汉弗莱开始了解，伯纳德最喜欢泰晤士街上的那家叫“小乔治”的餐厅里的烤牛排和烟熏鲑鱼，如果配上雪莉酒就再好不过了；他喜欢汉堡和炸鱼薯条，但自己的好友十分厌弃这种快餐，于是只能自己一个人在中午偷偷溜出去解馋；圣阿尔代大街的一家书店开了几十年，店主是个叫亚当的无后鳏夫，伯纳德在无事的周末会去帮忙收银和整理书柜，亚当因此送了他很多绝版的古籍，还开玩笑要把书店留给他；周五的晚上伯纳德常常会和好友们去剧院听歌剧，周末却呆在图书馆，或者去泰晤士河上游河畔的亨利小镇划船……

娓娓而谈的言词语句被汉弗莱重新解构，重塑起一个形象饱满丰富的、从小浸泡在爱中、一路顺风顺水的牛津男孩形象。日渐西斜，汉弗莱跟着伯纳德几乎转遍了牛津大学周边有意思的地方，他暗自庆幸自己穿的鞋还算合脚，否则早该歇下了。伯纳德已经抛弃了最初的矜持和拘谨，像对待一位老友那样对待汉弗莱，但还保留着在前辈面前最后的一丝边界感。汉弗莱看着雀跃的、不知疲倦的年轻人，他充满活力的模样像极了尖塔上的斑尾林鸽、树深时的黇鹿、复活节蛋里的兔子，总能让人内心涌上无尽的怜爱。

“这是我就读的莫德林学院，也是奥斯卡·王尔德过去就读过的学院。”他们一起吃了晚饭，最后转回了大学，伯纳德回过头，眼睛亮亮地看着汉弗莱，“阿普比先生，您是从哪里来的呢？”

伯纳德的问题正好触及落难者内心的伤痛，汉弗莱沉默了一会儿，短暂的缄默让伯纳德再次紧张了起来，他感到自己后颈皮不由自主地绷紧：“如果您不愿意说的话，就……”

“伦敦白厅。”汉弗莱回答，他不想撒谎，不是这件事，而是面对伯纳德。

“伦敦白厅？”伯纳德略有些惊讶，“我以为您是剑桥或者帝国理工的古典文学老师，道格拉斯教授常常会邀请他们来牛津讲学。”

“我不是剑桥人、也不属于帝国理工。”汉弗莱笑起来，他幻想着这位天真的年轻人在日落下流淌着金色光芒的柔软头发的触感，补充道，“我毕业于牛津的贝利学院。”

这个回答出乎伯纳德的意料，先入为主的错误观念让他将汉弗莱错认为友校的老师，然而现实竟然是，面前的人是在白厅工作的学长。这样的认知颠倒让伯纳德脸一下红了起来，他意识到比起自己来，汉弗莱甚至会对这片土地更加熟稔在心。那些在傍晚时分散发出香味和甜味的牛排店与小酒吧，汉弗莱早在十多年前就光顾过，只不过那时门口种植的玫瑰丛还没连成一片盛景，屋檐上的鸟窝也尚未成形。

“抱，抱歉，阿普比先生。”伯纳德结结巴巴地说道，他的手又开始拨弄薄荷糖盒的金属铝片，按捺着自己想扔一颗到嘴里的强烈渴望，“我，我以为您对牛津郡不熟悉，所以才……”他说不下去了，尴尬让他感觉喉头像哽了一块骨头那样难受。

“我也很久没有回来过了，你能带我重温过去的校园生活，我真的很开心，伯纳德。”汉弗莱安慰着开始焦虑的后辈，但这话是真心实意、肺腑之言。他感觉自己像一头在浅滩搁浅已久的座头鲸，终于被好心的人重新带回了大海，可以自在地呼吸。

“阿普比先生，谢谢您。”伯纳德受宠若惊，但他红红的耳垂昭示了此刻的心情。汉弗莱不禁为他的脑回路感到疑惑，为什么他会感谢自己？明明受到款待的是自己。

“我想，我该回去了。伯纳德，我们就在这里分开吧。”微风初起，暮色乍临。汉弗莱看了一眼表，时间已经有些晚，但更重要的是，他走不动了。

尽管汉弗莱百般婉拒，伯纳德还是执意要送他回到旅馆；他说自己是三十来岁的青壮男子而不是十来岁的淑女，不需要另一个男人送他回去，伯纳德却坚持称这是他父母从小教给他的礼仪，可惜自己尚未学会开车，否则就不必劳烦汉弗莱走回去了。汉弗莱腹诽只有不到两公里的脚程，还需要开什么车，最终还是拗不过年轻人的固执，只好同意了伯纳德的提议。

但他没料到牛津八月的天气也如此善变，突然下起了小雨，暮色在蒙蒙细雨中更加饱满，但没走几步，细雨变成了瓢泼大雨，黄豆般大小的雨滴砸在了汉弗莱的头上。他心里一沉，出门的时候以为自己吃个饭就能回去便没带伞；而身边的年轻人更是没有带任何避雨的雨具。

两个人互相惊恐地对视了一眼，此时雨水已经倾盆地落下。

“阿普比先生，您回去一定会被淋湿的，现在也没有计程车。”伯纳德抹了抹脸，突如其来的大雨让他也不知所措起来，“您要先回我宿舍避避雨吗？离这里只有三百多米。”

汉弗莱心念电转：他并不想如此深入地踩入这位年轻人的生活，但他更不想从一只白厅的落水狗变成牛津的落汤鸡。

“好吧，伯纳德。”他长长地叹息，不知自己竟为何沦落至此，“你带路吧。”


	9. Chapter 9

他们所处的位置离伯纳德的宿舍并不远，但落下的暴雨还是将两人浇了个透。汉弗莱感觉自己仿佛穿越了尼亚加拉瀑布，他从未如此狼狈过，雨水让他的内衣都湿透了，正难受地紧紧贴着他的肌肤，在夏日的气温中，他甚至忍不住打了个寒噤。伯纳德用钥匙打开门，他将外套挂在门背，没有开灯，尔后走进去升起温暖的炉火，光溢满了房间。

房间是单人宿舍，只有十平方米左右，却并不显得局促，甚至放下了一架钢琴。角落里燃烧的壁炉火焰将房间主人柔和的面庞照得晦暗不明，他正站在深蓝色的布艺沙发边，上面放着一本尚未读完的书。一张木制单人床放在靠墙的位置，上面胡乱扔着枕头和几张浅浅印着莫德林学院院徽的稿纸，整齐的字迹上用红色的笔迹勾画过，似乎是辩论会的讲稿。汉弗莱将被雨水浸透的鞋放在门口，赤脚踩上了柔软的、深红色的织锦羊毛地毯，他快速地环顾了一下房间，看到伯纳德的壁挂式书架塞满了古典文学、语言学和艺术史的书，而那些放不下的则摆在了被擦拭得一尘不染的钢琴上。

“阿普比先生，您湿透了。”伯纳德走到汉弗莱面前，踌躇着是否该伸手替面前的男人脱下外套，但在他动手之前，汉弗莱已经自己做了这件事。是的，他湿透了，包括自己的内衣、甚至底裤。这样的认知让汉弗莱有点尴尬，他望了一眼没有完全拉上的窗帘外的景象，照这样的趋势下去，暴雨一时半会儿是停不了的。

他打了个喷嚏。

伯纳德见状，连忙接过汉弗莱的外套，挂在壁炉边的沙发背上。“阿普比先生，您先洗个澡吧，不然可能会感冒。”他摸了摸微微发烫的耳后，不好意思地继续说，“如果您不嫌弃的话，可以先穿我的衣服，雨停了再走。”汉弗莱正在埋头解自己的领带，听闻此言，讶异地抬眸看他。

“如果您不愿意的话，我这就给您叫计程车。”生怕汉弗莱拒绝似的，伯纳德赶紧加上一句，甚至手已经伸到了小圆桌上的电话手柄上，只要等汉弗莱“是”的第一个音节滑出口，他就能立刻拨向计程车公司。

但也许是炉火燃烧出的松木香味、又或许是窗台上栽种的红色罂粟花蛊惑了他，汉弗莱鬼使神差地回答：“那就叨扰了。”伯纳德难以置信地眨了眨眼睛，随后仿佛被话筒烫着了般收回了手。他钻进不大的衣柜里，找出唯一一件丝质睡袍，捧在手里递给了汉弗莱。后者拿着伯纳德给他的衣服和毛巾走进了浴室。宿舍的浴室很小却很整洁，只有一些必须的肥皂和剃须泡沫摆在盥洗台上。他拧开了热水，浑身不再发冷，他能听到混合着水声的声响正从浴室门外传来。

当汉弗莱穿上不太合身的睡袍、擦着头上的水珠走出来的时候，伯纳德正匆匆把床上的文稿和书籍塞到床下，汉弗莱这才明白刚才他是在收拾房间。

“阿普比先生，如果雨一直不停，您可以睡我的床。”伯纳德从床下抬起头，头发乱乱的。

“那你睡哪？”汉弗莱对伯纳德的提议感到疑惑。

“我睡沙发就好。”年轻人回答。

“那多难受。”汉弗莱笑起来，“我们可以睡一张床。”

这样的回答远超出伯纳德的预料，他的脸一下子红了，平日里素来伶牙俐齿的嘴巴也磕巴起来：“我，我担心会挤着您。”

汉弗莱佯装愠怒：“我看起来有那么胖吗？”

“阿普比先生，我不是这个意思！”伯纳德慌乱了起来，“您身材很好。”这句话脱口而出后伯纳德就后悔了，脸变得更烫，幸而汉弗莱最后选择放过了他。

“去洗澡吧，我逗你玩的。”汉弗莱将擦头发的毛巾和剩下的湿淋淋的衣服也放在了壁炉边，“当心别病了。”

伯纳德如蒙大赦，赶紧抄起睡衣和毛巾溜进了浴室。门关上了，里面传来水声。汉弗莱走到窗边，拉开厚重的窗帘一角往外看。夜幕早已降临，校园里安静得没有一丝声响，像进入了一场默剧，而雨没有停下的趋势。但哪怕雨已经停了，他也眷恋这一隅的温馨和暖意，不想重新走入湿漉漉的夜幕。汉弗莱松开手，将窗帘关好，转身回到房间。

既然伯纳德盛情邀约，汉弗莱也不再客气。他捡起伯纳德放在地上的《理想国》，掀开被子坐了进去，借着幽暗的炉火看着。但他并不是想看书，而是想看看伯纳德做的笔记：他注意到伯纳德用经过处理的金色悬铃木树叶做书签，笔记的字迹工整优雅，写在书页的空白处，甚至有时候把日记也写在了上面，而展开的那一页正是伯纳德昨天写的日记。

「1965年8月13日，我在道格拉斯教授的课程上认识了一位叫汉弗莱·阿普比的先生，他可能是教授在剑桥或者帝国理工的朋友，我不知道他是什么专业的教授，但他的想法非常新奇且有趣。晚上他来听了我的辩论会，下次有机会和他讨论一下，感觉他是个非常有意思的人，如果能和他做朋友就好了。」

字里行间露出的崇拜和喜爱让汉弗莱的心脏缓慢地停顿了一下，他装作不在意似的往后翻了几页。

伯纳德洗完澡走出浴室的时候，汉弗莱已经躺在床上睡着了，书正摊在他的被子上，而他真的给伯纳德留下了半张床的空间。伯纳德轻轻将书从汉弗莱的手里抽出来，把树叶夹好，放在书柜上，又替他掖好被子。他站在床边，十分犹豫和不安，他能感到自己的心脏正跳得欢快。几分钟后，伯纳德做出了决定，他怂怂地躺进了壁炉边的沙发里，将通红发烫的双颊归结于燃得太旺的炉火。

清晨，雨早已停了。汉弗莱醒来的时候，晨曦堪堪从厚重的云层中露出一个头。他感觉到自己喉咙有点发干发痛，也许是昨夜的雨导致的。但他睡得很好，牛津宿舍的床很舒服，伯纳德的睡袍也很柔软，上面还残留着年轻人带着牛奶味道的淡淡甜馨香气。

尽管汉弗莱给房间的主人留了一半的位置，伯纳德还是一个人跑到沙发上去睡了。汉弗莱从床上下来，尽量不要打搅到还在熟睡的伯纳德。汉弗莱走到沙发前，昨晚晾晒的衣物已经干了；他看到年轻人蜷缩在小小的沙发上，好不可怜；他眉头微蹙着，似乎睡得并不安稳，被子也从身上滑落了一半到地上。

汉弗莱弯腰将被子捡起来轻轻地重新给他盖好，手在离开他的身体前突然转移了行进的轨迹，缓缓放在了伯纳德在睡梦中蹭得乱七八糟的头发上。刚洗过的金发有着香波的味道，干燥而柔软，让汉弗莱想起家里靠枕上的流苏。当他回过神来，便迅速将手缩了回去，仿佛被普罗米修斯偷来的火种烫伤了一般。

临走之前，汉弗莱在纸条上用极尽客套拗口的话表达了自己的感谢，在将字条放在伯纳德的床上之前，他考虑了几秒，在伯纳德的名字前加上了一个“亲爱的”，而这只是自己表达对后辈的喜爱罢了，没有任何其他不妥的意思。在轻轻关上宿舍门之前，汉弗莱这样安慰自己。

醒来的时候，伯纳德觉得自己的脖子像被谁打了一般僵硬，全身酸痛得仿佛骨节都错了位。他伸展着四肢，站起身往床上看去，意识到汉弗莱已经离开了。意料之中，但还是有些淡淡的失落。伯纳德揉了揉脸，看到了放在叠得整整齐齐的睡袍上的纸条后睁大了眼，于是扑上床，躺在上面念汉弗莱的圆体字。

“……感谢你的款待，希望有机会和你再次见面。你诚挚的汉弗莱·阿普比。”伯纳德开心得几乎要在床上打滚，他把脸埋进了纸里。

汉弗莱还是感冒了。

他躺在旅店的床上，盯着天花板和自己生气。汉弗莱向来是个脾气暴躁的人，只不过多年的教育和养成的修养让他在大多数时候能掩盖住真实的情绪和暴躁的性情，而生病时期不算是“大多数时候”。长久的、繁杂的文官工作让汉弗莱平日里没有时间运动，当然，他也不喜欢这种会让他大汗淋漓、全身湿透的活动。但长久缺乏运动会导致的结果便是免疫力下降，稍微淋一场雨，汉弗莱就把喷嚏打得震天响。

旅店的房间成了汉弗莱从伯纳德的宿舍走出去后唯一呆过的地方。他躺在床上，看着窗外的太阳升了又落、椋鸟来了又走，感觉自己浑身瘫软，窝在被子里像滚在天空的浮云和大浪的泡沫中，头晕得要命。汉弗莱恳求旅店的服务生按时给他送饭却对药物的需求只字不提，他向来不喜欢吃药，从幼年起，无论是药片还是胶囊、冲剂或是糖浆，都要家长哄着才能勉强吞下。而到了成年无人管束的时候，更是能硬抗过去就不吃药吊水。

除去准时到达的一日三餐，汉弗莱不再给任何人开门，他告诉前台，如果电话不是来自白厅，就不必转接给他。一个人呆在房间里的汉弗莱失去了对时间的感知，感冒却愈发严重、没有好转的倾向。黄昏时分，他感觉到自己缓慢跳动的心脏仿佛灌满了海水，而肺部发出破风箱一般的嗡嗡声响。汉弗莱闭着眼睛去仔细描摹全身脏器的形状，没有注意到窗户被轻轻抬起的动静。

汉弗莱感觉到有人慢慢走到了床边，第一反应是进了蟊贼。他知道凭现在的身体状况自己打不过任何一个人，只能小心翼翼地掀起眼皮，想看看这位不速之客准备偷什么东西。他睁开双眼，被骇了一跳：伯纳德正趴在他的床头，歪着头看他。

“伯纳德·伍列？”汉弗莱的绵绵睡意都被震惊得一干二净，他想坐起身却被伯纳德按着肩膀躺了回去。

“你来干什么？”汉弗莱好不容易找回自己的声音，说全了下半句话，“有门不走，还翻窗？”

伯纳德不好意思地摸着自己的脖颈后面：“我给您打了好几次电话，前台都说您不接。我想您可能病了，就来看看您，翻窗是担心您不给我开门。”他说到这里，像想起什么似的，赶紧起身给汉弗莱倒了一杯热水放在他的床头，从背着的包里一盒一盒地拿出五颜六色的药放在汉弗莱的被子上。

“这是治感冒的，这是治拉肚子的，这是治胃疼的……”他如数家珍般给汉弗莱介绍着，“我不知道您具体的症状，就都带了点。”

看到这些东西，汉弗莱脸都绿了。他表情扭曲地盯着那盒感冒药剂，那是他最讨厌的药物之一，味道尝起来像在干嚼盐渍甘草糖。伯纳德敏锐地注意到汉弗莱的视线死死地黏在那盒药上，看仇人般又恨又害怕，于是拿起了它：“阿普比先生，我去帮您冲药。”

“我没感冒。”汉弗莱连忙露出一个轻松的笑容，手却死死拽着被子的一角。伯纳德伸手轻轻碰了碰他的额角，皱起了眉头：“您有些发烧了。”

汉弗莱的表情出现了一丝裂痕，他其实知道自己的身体已经扛不住了，但心里又过不去那个坎，他强忍住想吐露自己觉得那个药太苦的欲望，因为他知道这会让伯纳德嘲笑他像个小孩似的——是的，弗兰克和巨人因此揶揄了他很多年。

但心细如发的伯纳德怎么可能没有意识到这一点，他从兜里掏出那盒一直装在外套口袋里的薄荷糖在汉弗莱面前晃了晃，用一种哄小孩似的温柔语气说道：“吃了药再吃这个就不苦了哦。”汉弗莱被伯纳德的语气臊得慌，如果再拒绝，自己真的就像一个无理取闹的巨婴了。他的喉结上下动了动，无奈地说道：“好吧，伯纳德。”

伯纳德开心地跑到桌前给他烧水、冲药，汉弗莱看着年轻人忙活着的、被夕阳余晖拉长的身影，内心突然涌上了一阵陌生的情愫。他从未有过这种感觉，不知该如何去定义，但他仔细去体会、去品鉴，他感到这像一只外壳坚硬的椰子突然裂了一条缝，甘甜清冷的椰汁正缓缓流淌而出。

汉弗莱最后还是皱着眉、捏着鼻子把药喝了下去，伯纳德接过被杯子，把一颗薄荷糖小心翼翼地放在汉弗莱手中，后者捏着它放进嘴中。这次的味道和他上次尝过的不太一样，少了辛辣、多了甘甜。他感觉到浓郁的薄荷味慢慢盈满自己的唇齿和味蕾。

“阿普比先生，我先走了。”伯纳德洗好杯子，又接了一杯水递给汉弗莱，“您记得按时吃药，下次我再来。”他说完，露出一个温和而羞怯的笑容，把药放在汉弗莱床头柜的抽屉里，准备离开。

但他正欲转身，却停下了动作，他感觉到自己的腕骨覆上了一只有些冰凉的手。伯纳德惊讶地看向自己的手腕，汉弗莱修长的手指像一丛菟丝子，正缠绕在上面。他顺着那只手往上看，迎接他的是汉弗莱在太阳坠下的最后一刻中闪着微光的双眼。


	10. Chapter 10

脉搏正在跳动，沉默开始蔓延。汉弗莱能感受到自己指节之下的悸动，正从对方的身上汩汩传来，顺着自己的指尖、手腕、小臂和上臂慢慢浸透自己的血液、蚕食自己的心脏，而伯纳德的目光让他回过了神。

“抱歉，伯纳德，我只是想感谢你做的一切。如果你去白厅，一定能当个优秀的私人秘书。”意识到自己在疾病和情感的双重侵蚀下做出了违背理智的举动的汉弗莱回过神，他松开了手却又眷恋上面的体温，他的手指缓慢地滑过对方能看到淡蓝色静脉的手腕、掌纹清晰的手掌、擦过伯纳德因紧张而发凉的指尖，却在离开前的最后一刻被面前的人反手抓住，他感受到上面涔涔的细汗。

“阿普比先生……”伯纳德从喉管深处发出了他自己都不曾听过的呻吟，他感觉自己喉头发紧、浑身颤抖。汉弗莱被伯纳德紧紧抓住时内心也发出了剧烈的声响，他抬起头，看到伯纳德的那双让他印象深刻的双眼，正用炙热和渴望的眼神望着他。年轻人那样瞧着他的目光几乎让他灼伤，宛如吹奏芦笛的农牧神，正在诱惑他堕入万劫不复的地狱。

“伍列先生，时间不早了。”汉弗莱称呼着伯纳德的名字，并试图用自己在白厅时才会使用的严肃口吻打破空气中逐渐凝固的粘稠空气，“我想你应该……”

他的话被伯纳德凑上来的吻截断，化作喉音消失在两个人的唇齿之间。汉弗莱微微睁大了眼睛，他没想到这个男孩竟如此大胆无耻。伯纳德的双手像捧着珍宝一般温柔而深情地捧着他的双颊，他闭着眼睛，嘴唇紧紧地贴在汉弗莱的双唇之上。他并不是个擅长接吻的人，汉弗莱此时竟还能三心二意地想着其他的东西，直到对方像一只怯生生的幼猫伸出舌头尝试一般地在汉弗莱的唇上舔了一下，后者的大脑才像煮沸的牛肉汤那样顶开理智的锅盖，“扑哧扑哧”地冒着泡沫。

但汉弗莱还是握着伯纳德的肩头，将他推开了半英尺的距离。他看到他的男孩头发乱乱地搭在前额，表情慌乱、脸上发红，正因紧张而喘着气。

“伯纳德，对不起，我不能这样。”汉弗莱说道，他没意识到自己的声音也在打颤。而伯纳德嘴里则溢满了汉弗莱的味道——薄荷的味道。汉弗莱的拒绝让伯纳德双目中的火焰被浇灭，那拽回了他残存的理智和羞耻心。伯纳德感觉血液从脸部冲向了头顶，他甚至快要哭出来了：是阿普比先生不喜欢自己吗？还是自己莽撞的动作吓到了对方？抑或是阿普比先生根本就对男性没有兴趣？

伯纳德脸上的表情难堪起来，汉弗莱被他瞬间变得水光连连的眼睛吓了一跳，那副可怜巴巴的模样像极了一只被扔在雨中的弃犬。汉弗莱以为是自己仿若训斥下属的语气吓着了他，于是放柔声音劝慰道：“伯纳德，你会后悔的。你还有着无尽的美好青春时光，而我只是在这里的过客，是不知什么时候就会飞走的候鸟，我不值得你这么做。”

“可是阿普比先生，我想要你。”伯纳德说。

这句话仿佛是核弹投在了汉弗莱的心脏中心。他的双手死死地抓住伯纳德，像在溺水时抓住的最后一根稻草那样用力。一个前途无量、博闻多识又青春英俊的牛津男孩亲他、吻他、对他说想要他，汉弗莱不是圣人，他抵挡不住这样强烈的情感冲击。汉弗莱脑子里最后一根弦绷断了，他的手穿进伯纳德柔软的金发，将他按向自己。没预料到汉弗莱的动作的年轻人跌在了床上，他双手撑在汉弗莱身体的两侧，担心自己压着对方。

“希望明天你不会后悔。”汉弗莱沉着声音说道，他碾磨着伯纳德轻轻颤抖的、柔软的双唇，“你会接吻吗？在我之前，你有过其他的人吗？”伯纳德瞪着惊慌的双眼，小声地嗫嚅：“我牵过一些女孩儿的手，但我没有……”他的声音低下去，仿佛对自己经历的空白感到羞耻。

“哦，伯纳德。”汉弗莱叫着男孩的名字，拖长首音，像他以后将千百次做的那样。伯纳德的纯真让汉弗莱惊讶不已，但带来的更多是下体的悸动。“我相信过了这一晚，你一定会学习到很多知识。”汉弗莱没再给伯纳德说话的机会，他拉过伯纳德双臂让他环着自己的脖颈，舌头轻轻撬起伯纳德因紧张和慌乱紧闭的双唇，温柔地仿若拨开春天的第一个花苞。伯纳德全身僵硬，只能任由汉弗莱动作。他感觉到汉弗莱正深深地、深深地吻他。

汉弗莱觉得这个姿势难受，于是掀开被子按着伯纳德的肩膀把他压在身下。伯纳德不解地眨眨眼睛，无意识地舔了舔方才被亲过的嘴唇，困惑着为什么汉弗莱停下了动作。汉弗莱被伯纳德那双湿漉漉的眼睛看得充满罪恶感，下体已经开始硬起来，他凑近汉弗莱的脸，鼻尖蹭着对方的。

“伯纳德·伍列。”他轻声叫着对方的姓名全称，“你确定吗？”

伯纳德毫无经验的身体已经在发红发烫，他像一只被拽着耳朵提起来的兔子，浑身已经被汉弗莱的言语卸掉了力气。他没有说话，只是轻轻点了点头，给予了汉弗莱侵犯自己的权力。汉弗莱获得了对方的允许，吻住了年轻人，双手伸到他的胸前，开始慢慢地解着领带和扣子，伯纳德也照猫画虎，将手伸到了汉弗莱的衣服上。后者的睡袍本就在方才的拉扯下松松地挂在身上，伯纳德毫不费力抽开腰带、剥下睡袍，揽着汉弗莱光裸的身体，急切地在他的腰部和脊背上摩挲着，擦出一串噼啪作响的火花。

“别着急，我的小兔子。”汉弗莱被年轻人毫无章法的动作摸得头脑发热，他感觉到对方的勃起正紧紧地顶在自己的腹部。他在心里也急不可耐，却还是做出一副游刃有余的神态，慢条斯理地解下伯纳德的领带、脱掉他的衬衫、抽出他的腰带、脱下他的裤子，最后只剩下前部已被濡湿的衬裤挂在伯纳德的腰间。

陌生而激烈的感觉攫取了伯纳德全部的注意力，他没注意到对方是在称呼自己小兔子还是伯尼，尽管两者听起来都亲昵得过分。他迫不及待地将外裤蹬开，腰部下意识地往上顶着，渴望在汉弗莱身上的摩擦能减缓自己此刻的痛楚。汉弗莱吻他的眉骨、眼睛、耳朵和脖颈，用舌头挑逗着他全身的神经，手抚摸着他的胸部、腰部、最后来到下体，伸进伯纳德的内裤，轻轻撸动着他已经湿润的阴茎。

“阿普比先生……”突如其来的刺激让伯纳德全身震颤，他更紧地抱住汉弗莱的身体，小声叫着他的名字。

“叫我汉弗莱。”汉弗莱将嘴唇重新放在了伯纳德正在断断续续嘀咕些不清楚的话的嘴上，将那些琐碎的字句吞进了自己的喉咙，手上却加快了速度。他的手指在上面打转、揉搓、摩擦，他能感觉到上面凸出的血管正在突突地跳着，就快达到最后的阈值。伯纳德没再说话，他闭着眼专心地回吻，舌头正追逐着汉弗莱的，但经验的不足让他几乎喘不过气，他的胸膛节奏不稳地剧烈起伏着。

随着伯纳德猛然间扣紧他的动作和手上的湿润，汉弗莱知道伯纳德的身体已经到了最敏感的时候。他停止吻他，将湿哒哒的手从内裤里抽出来，看到伯纳德正喘着气，红着脸看他，遗留在嘴上的津液在微弱的灯光下闪烁。那副模样让汉弗莱很想把自己沾满液体的手恶劣地塞进伯纳德温润的嘴里，但他忍住了：伯纳德和自己不同，不是风月场上的老手，他担心自己的行为会吓着对方。来日方长，他还有足够的时间慢慢带领对方去探索更多的隐秘之地。

汉弗莱慢慢脱掉了伯纳德身上最后的遮蔽物，也将自己的睡袍甩到了一边，他感觉到自己的阴茎已经硬得发痛。他引导着伯纳德将双腿缠在自己的腰上，脚在上面交叉地锁住。汉弗莱将手上的污秽擦在伯纳德的后穴，他咬着伯纳德的耳朵问道：“伯纳德，我可以进去吗？”伯纳德咬着嘴唇看着他，缓慢而坚定地点着头。身下的欲望让汉弗莱难以忍受，但他不想伤到年轻人，只能缓慢地开拓，直到伯纳德轻轻地抬起腰顶他、捧着他的脸吻他：“阿普比……汉弗莱，我现在就想要你。”

年轻人充满欲望又满含天真的邀请让汉弗莱再也不堪忍受，他破开了伯纳德最后的防线，将自己深深地埋入对方的身体。伯纳德没有发出声音，但他的双腿绞得更紧、搂住汉弗莱脖颈的手臂几乎让后者窒息。

汉弗莱不敢动，他感觉自己的下体被温柔而紧致地包裹着。摸着伯纳德的因汗水而变得有些湿润的柔软金发，他从伯纳德的吻中获得一丝喘息的余地：“如果你受不了，就……”伯纳德没有让他说完，而是继续亲吻他，他的吻炙热得仿佛八月的太阳那样灼人。

“汉弗莱。”他听到伯纳德破碎的声音落在他的耳畔，“进入我，占有我，破坏我。”

汉弗莱难以置信面前这个用如此露骨的语言引诱他的人是那个看着他就会忍不住脸红的、单纯的伯纳德·伍列，但他的双眼和表情又诉说着自己是多么得不谙世事。这样的错乱让汉弗莱的脑子彻底停止转动，他被本能占据了身体，开始顶弄着诱惑他的年轻人。

旅馆的床剧烈晃动，发出几乎快要散架的响声。伯纳德感受到阵阵热潮正将自己推向从未感受过的极乐，他觉得自己正置身于一叶扁舟，在惊涛骇浪和闪电霹雳中挣扎，而汉弗莱是他唯一能依靠的锚点。他将对方抱得更紧，浑身溢满情欲的味道，他感觉汉弗莱用力地干着他，仿佛想把自己死死地钉在床垫之中，最后流血至尽，就像被荆棘破穿心脏的知更鸟那样。

直到月亮挂上屋檐，房间里的动静才慢慢停下来。两个人都累得要命，连澡也没洗，就在一片乱糟糟之中依偎着睡去。汉弗莱是被清晨的鸟叫声唤醒的，此时第一缕晨曦正透过窗帘的缝隙落在身边的人的脸上。汉弗莱觉得自己右手发麻，他眨眨惺忪的双眼，扭过头看去，伯纳德正枕着他的右臂睡得香甜。汉弗莱的白色睡袍裹在伯纳德赤裸的身上，后者紧紧地搂着自己的腰部，呼吸轻轻扫在自己的嘴唇上。

汉弗莱安静地看着他的睡颜，伯纳德睡着的模样像孩童般毫无防备，他长长的睫毛微微颤动，落满晨曦的光辉。尽管自己手臂几乎快没有知觉，汉弗莱还是不忍心把伯纳德叫醒，昨晚他累坏了，汉弗莱这样想着，伸出另一只手轻轻拨开搭在伯纳德眼睛上的额发，而那不小心弄醒了伯纳德。

他慢慢睁开失焦的双眼，缓慢而困惑地眨了眨，突然想起什么似的猛地抬起头，那副惊慌失措的表情让汉弗莱心里起了促狭的情绪。伯纳德的第一反应是快逃，但理智阻止了他的本能，如果一跑了之，自己就是一个抛弃了一夜温存的情人的坏人。他的大脑飞速转着，同时赶紧坐起身，将汉弗莱的睡袍裹在身上到处找自己的衣服。

“对，对不起，阿普比先生。”伯纳德已经说不出一句囫囵话，他不敢看正饶有兴趣地看着他的汉弗莱，只敢埋头在床上床下从交缠在一起的衣物里找自己的。他找到了自己的衬裤和衬衫，打算穿上却被汉弗莱拉过来重新压在床上。

“伯纳德，你后悔了吗？”汉弗莱故意低着声音，用一种威胁的语气问道。伯纳德紧张地咽了口口水，不知道该怎么回答。最后在汉弗莱越逼越近的时候小声说道：“没，没有，阿普比先生。”

“哦，我的小兔子。”汉弗莱用一种怜爱的声音说道，“叫我汉弗莱。”他摸了摸伯纳德发红的耳垂，后者这次终于听清楚了，汉弗莱没有叫他伯尼，而是巴尼。这样的认知让伯纳德脸一下子红透。

“你早上有课吗？”汉弗莱问道。

“没有，汉，汉弗莱。”伯纳德小心翼翼地回答道，试探着叫他的名字，那让汉弗莱笑了起来。

“那我们还有很长时间可以消磨。”他从伯纳德扔在床头的铝盒中拿出一颗薄荷糖放在嘴里，随后吻住伯纳德，浓郁的薄荷味在两个人的唇舌之间溢开，汉弗莱拉着伯纳德的双腿搭在自己的肩头，后者没有拒绝。

直到送早饭的服务生敲门，两个人才从长久的温存中停下来。汉弗莱把门开了一条缝接过早餐放在桌上，问伯纳德是否要和自己一起洗澡再共享早餐，伯纳德裹在汉弗莱的睡袍里，红着脸点了点头。

随后，他打了个喷嚏。


	11. Chapter 11

伯纳德揉了揉自己发红的鼻子，没有意识到这是被传染了感冒的征兆——当汉弗莱走进浴室并把门留下一条意味深长的缝隙后，伯纳德便感觉一阵热血上涌，大脑“咕噜咕噜”地冒起泡来。他披着汉弗莱的睡袍呆呆地坐在床上，用那在欢爱后锈住的大脑缓慢而艰辛地思考着自己是否该迈向充满肥皂泡沫和热水蒸汽的禁忌之地，而汉弗莱懒洋洋的声音打断了他的纠结。

“需要我正式向你发出邀请吗？”

戏谑和调侃的意味如此浓重，让伯纳德更为羞赧。他咬着下唇，仿佛鼓足了很大的勇气才赤脚踩到旅店有点粗糙的地毯上，像一尾灵活的鲽鱼滑进了浴室。他眨了眨被染上迷蒙水雾的双眼，摸索着走了进去，看到了在花洒下背着他的汉弗莱，却又不敢再行动。

听到背后动静的汉弗莱转过身去将伯纳德拉进水里吻他，贴在光滑冰凉的瓷砖上的脊背一阵战栗，寒意像无数蜘蛛攀上他的背部，但水和汉弗莱的身体是温暖的、柔软的。伯纳德沉溺在这种感受之中，陌生而激烈的感情在他的心脏中鼓胀，将他整个人填满。

汉弗莱的房间似乎成了伯纳德的安乐窝，他的课程已经结束，迎来短暂的夏季假期，而大部分的时间他都和汉弗莱呆在一起。后者把多余的钥匙交给了年轻人，告诉他别再翻窗了，会被当成小偷抓起来的。伯纳德拿了钥匙，挠着头不好意思又傻乎乎地笑，那副模样让汉弗莱又爱又恨，只能亲他让他不要再傻笑了。

一夜旖旎之后，汉弗莱的感冒以肉眼可见的速度好了起来，当然这少不了伯纳德每天跟盯着一个调皮不听话的孩子那样盯着汉弗莱吃药的功劳。然而病毒传染给了伯纳德，后者甚至表现得比汉弗莱更严重，他全身发软地躺在床上，烧得话也说不清楚，满嘴都是些不明所以的诗词格律。汉弗莱心里愧疚得要命，他知道这都是拜自己所赐，当伯纳德以不想传染汉弗莱的理由想回宿舍的时候，汉弗莱没说话，却强硬地把他压回床上让他安心休息。

于是伯纳德就这样在汉弗莱的房间里住了下来，为了两个人能睡得舒服点，也是为了隐私需求，汉弗莱换了一间顶楼的更大的套房。在伯纳德养病期间，汉弗莱常常会出门给伯纳德打包他最喜欢的甜点和平时馋又吃不到的快餐，帮伯纳德去他在圣阿尔代大街的那家帮工的书店借他想看的小说，去给伯纳德买他最想看的歌剧的票……伯纳德诚惶诚恐，表示自己可以不需要这些，但汉弗莱表示这是自己表达歉意的方式，请伯纳德务必收下。他的话让伯纳德开心得要命，总是声称现在自己是世界上最幸福的人，看着他闪闪发光的双眼，汉弗莱总是暗自感叹，他在官场上看多了太多贪得无厌，年轻人的恬然知足和赤诚热情像春日的和风在他一潭死水的生活中掀起了一阵涟漪。

病来如山倒，病去如抽丝，幸而二十岁的身体有着令汉弗莱羡慕的免疫力，伯纳德终于恢复了往日活蹦乱跳的样子。汉弗莱向来讨厌别人碰他的私人物品，但伯纳德是个例外，白天时他总是喜欢穿着汉弗莱的睡袍在房间里走来走去，夜晚他更爱裹着汉弗莱的衣物窝在他的怀里，而汉弗莱默许了他在其他认识汉弗莱的人眼里或许胆大包天的行为。

他们赤裸着身体在床上亲吻，或是衣冠楚楚地在牛津的草坪上流连。伯纳德随身都带着一小盒圆圆的白色薄荷糖，他说味觉和嗅觉是人体能存留最久的感官，当一个人耳聋目瞎的时候，还能通过气息和味道回想起年轻时的夏天。后来两个人形成了在接吻前都要含一颗薄荷糖的习惯，而在很久很久以后的孤独时光里，每当汉弗莱尝到渔夫之宝薄荷糖、甚至只是看到它的时候，思绪都会不可抑制地回到那个闪着金光的夏日。

八月末，牛津的夏天分外饱满，暖乎乎又湿淋淋的，让人不留神就将沉溺在爱情的深渊之中。白厅的电话还没有打来，有那么几个瞬间，汉弗莱甚至在心里想：这样也挺好。他感受到年轻人火山喷薄般的热情和爱意，伯纳德总是在夜晚无人的街头偷偷去牵汉弗莱的手；他带着汉弗莱到自己的寝室，用那架被擦拭得闪闪发亮的钢琴弹莫扎特；他撒着娇要汉弗莱讲他在白厅的生活，后者却告诉他在伦敦最喜欢的那家二战时就开始营业的酒吧名字；他央求汉弗莱和自己去从来没去过的gay吧，因为他想大胆地和汉弗莱在众人面前牵手、跳舞和亲吻。

在伯纳德要参加同学的聚会时，汉弗莱带他去商店买了圆形的贝克袖口，光滑的表面透着温润的光泽，“很像你。”汉弗莱选定它的时候说道。他还选了一条斜条纹的深蓝色领带，在房间里替伯纳德卷好袖子戴好袖口后，将领带挂在了伯纳德的脖子上。他们离得这样近，伯纳德能感觉到汉弗莱的呼吸扫在了自己的鼻尖上，他迫使自己停止遐想，因为不忍弄皱汉弗莱好不容易替他系好的领带。同侪们在聚会上赞叹伯纳德的审美有了巨大的进步，后者露出微笑在心里骄傲地回答：“是汉弗莱替我选的。”

伯纳德带着汉弗莱去城郊无人的疏林草地上骑马，太阳炙热地燃烧，万里无云。下午时分，他们在广袤的草地上驰骋；夕阳的余晖落在他们身上时，他们骑着马匹、牵着手，缓缓地散步；而夜晚的月光将整片草地化作泛着银色磷光的平原时，马匹被拴在橡树的树干上，他们依偎在高高的草丛中，伯纳德压在汉弗莱的身上吻他。

圣阿尔代大街的亚当看到伯纳德来帮工时总是带着汉弗莱，好奇地问他这位是谁，伯纳德摸摸脖子红了脸不知该作何回答，他转过头看着汉弗莱，后者微笑着说：“是他的朋友，先生。”汉弗莱的回答让伯纳德有些失落，但他认真地伏在亚当身边学习记账方式的模样让伯纳德想，汉弗莱是为了自己才学这些对他来说毫无用处的技能，这样的认知让他又不禁开心起来。

无数个阳光明媚的下午，他们在圣阿尔代大街的书店里度过。汉弗莱总喜欢在书店里“巴尼巴尼”地叫他，在其他顾客用惊异的眼神看向他们时，汉弗莱便板着脸叫伯尼，让不明真相的路人以为自己听错了音节。亚当常常不在，没有客人光顾的时候，他们坐在靠窗的沙发里，借着透过窗棂的阳光依偎在一起看书。伯纳德看入迷的时候总是不吃不喝地度过几个小时，汉弗莱剥了葡萄倒在放在桌上的雕着玫瑰花的玻璃碗里，好笑地看着伯纳德盯着书伸出手乱抓却总是抓个空。他像观察一只睡得迷糊的猫咪那样观察着伯纳德的动作，最后终于看得不耐烦，自己出手将它们温柔地塞进伯纳德的嘴里。

八月末的牛津郡总是会举办一些月亮集市之类的公众活动，广场上摆满了摊位，他们点亮烛火，拉起小提琴，在粼粼的月光下翩翩起舞。汉弗莱素来不喜欢这些活动，他讨厌在人群中挤来挤去，但伯纳德皱着眉鼓着腮帮子恳求他的模样让他无法拒绝。伯纳德似乎怕自己的伦敦绅士被混乱的人流裹挟走，于是不顾汉弗莱的反对紧紧地牵着他的手。他们从一个角落流连到另一个角落，伯纳德看花了眼，跟着音乐舞动耍蛇的印度人、向他举起金黄色的羊乳酪示意品尝一下的希腊人、浪漫多情想为伯纳德献上一支玫瑰却被他红着脸拒绝的法国人……

伯纳德偷偷瞟了一眼汉弗莱，后者紧抿着薄唇，不知是否在因为方才的法国人胆敢当着自己的面和伯纳德调情而生气。他想出生询问却被一双冰冷湿腻的手拽住了胳膊，伯纳德转过头去，一位戴着银质耳环、披着红色纱巾的吉普赛女人正用那双仿佛可以堪破命运的黑色眼睛注视着他。

“先生，我给您算个命吧。”她用沙哑而低沉的声音说道。

“不用了……”伯纳德想拒绝，却还是被女人有力的手拽了过去。她轻柔地展开伯纳德的手掌，用手指在他清晰的掌纹上描摹，似乎一艘正在夜色中寻找航线的帆船。伯纳德一个激灵，他本能地想逃开，却被吉普赛女人紧紧地钳制住。最后，吉普赛女人幽幽地叹了口气。

“我看到两个人的影子，在迷雾中徘徊，他们时而亲密得如胶似漆，时而疏远得宛如陌路人。痛苦是底色，绝望是注脚，折磨是贯穿一生的线索。”吉普赛女人轻轻地合上伯纳德的手掌，后者在她的言语之下眨着眼睛，一瞬间不知该如何是好。

一只手拿着一枚银币伸到吉普赛女人的鼻子底下，伯纳德顺着那只手往上望去，看到的是汉弗莱在摇曳的灯火中晦暗不明的眼睛。

吉普赛女人裹紧了纱巾，冷笑一声推开汉弗莱的手。她没再看他，而是安慰似的用一种咏唱般的声音叹息道：“哦，我的孩子。”她垂下眼帘往后退了几步，隐没在了身后建筑的阴影之中。伯纳德的手心还残留着她冰凉的指尖触碰过的感觉，直到汉弗莱轻轻说了一声“走吧”，他才回过神来，拉着汉弗莱的手离开了这里。只是在剩下的时间中，吉普赛女人吟诗一般的话语还不断地在他大脑里碰撞、回响。

那晚伯纳德回了自己的宿舍，因为第二天要早起参加同学组织的远游。汉弗莱一个人回到了旅店，推开大门后，前台的红发女士冲他打了个招呼。

“阿普比先生，刚才有您的电话。不是从白厅打来的，但是来电者自称阿诺德。”

这个名字仿佛投入大海中的巨石，在汉弗莱的心中掀起了惊涛骇浪。他面上云淡风轻，手却紧紧地握成拳，似乎这样才能在漩涡中心找到一处锚定自己的支点。汉弗莱慢慢走到电话旁，将话筒拿在手里，深深地吸了口气，才拨下第一个数字。

短暂的沉默后，那边接起了电话。

“你好，这里是阿诺德。”

“阿诺德爵士，我是汉弗莱。”

“哦，汉弗莱。”阿诺德的声音听起来如常冰凉，毫无感情的起伏，“你在牛津过得还挺好？”

汉弗莱没敢立刻回答，此刻他如履薄冰，生怕措辞的不当断送了他回到白厅的最后机会。

但阿诺德似乎也并不真的关心汉弗莱现在过得怎么样，他继续说道：“事情差不多解决完了，明天回白厅报道吧，以后再犯这种错误，我不会再保你，这是最后一次机会。”

“好的，阿诺德爵士。”汉弗莱一手紧紧捏着话筒，另一只手死死地握住桌角，他的骨节因用力而发白，前台小姐古怪地看了他一眼。

“还有一件事。”阿诺德继续说，“财政部常务秘书有意将他的女儿许配给你，我见过她，是一个知书达理的女孩，也是从牛津毕业的，不会配不上你。”他顿了一下，意有所指地继续说：“你年纪不小了，你需要一位夫人。”

长久的沉默，阿诺德的话像重锤敲在汉弗莱的心上，这一刻，他满脑子想的都是伯纳德，他的小兔子。

“汉弗莱·阿普比？”阿诺德不耐烦起来。

“好的，阿诺德爵士。”汉弗莱听到自己说，“我回来会去见她的。”


	12. Chapter 12

汉弗莱忘了自己是怎样拖着仿佛灌满铅水的步子慢慢地走上最顶层的那间房间。他颤抖着手去开门，钥匙却从锁孔旁滑了过去，直到他用左手死死地握住右手的手腕，才勉强将钥匙插了进去，他握住冰凉的黄铜把手，拧开了房门。

门被打开，裹挟着伯纳德气息的空气涌出门外，将他紧紧地环绕。汉弗莱深深吸了一口气，挪动着生了锈般的双腿走了进去。他没有脱衣服，而是颓唐地躺在床上，双眼无神地望着天花板上那盏枝形吊灯。年轻人的味道已经深深地融入了汉弗莱身下的床单和被褥，像一条河融入大海那般毫无痕迹，而汉弗莱正置身于暴风之中。

汉弗莱起身坐在写字台边，拧开桌上的台灯，暖黄色的灯光映照着他悲伤的面容。他展开信纸、拔开笔盖，笔尖悬停在纸面上。一阵痛苦的痉挛撅住了汉弗莱的心脏，他该用怎样的姿态和语言和伯纳德道别？我要回伦敦联姻了，所以我必须离开？他良久地枯坐在桌前，黑色的墨水从笔尖落下，在纸上洇开，像一滴粘稠的泪水。

他从未想过能和这个男孩有什么结果，但不应该以这种方式结束。在汉弗莱完美无缺的计划中，他将回到白厅，继续和伯纳德保持联络，只不过随着距离的增加和时间的流逝，两个人的关系将会回到一个平衡点，他将作为良师或益友而不是情人继续存在于伯纳德的生命之中。但现实像迎头的闷棍将他的如意算盘打碎，他没有想到阿诺德竟然会给他和财政部常务秘书的女儿牵线，更没有料到，在一个月的相处时光中，他真的对伯纳德有了无法割舍的情感。

整个夜晚，汉弗莱都不曾入睡。他在房间里踱步，在窗前发呆，在床上长久地凝视着落在地板上的皎洁月光。他能听到自己的心脏发出脆响，像火热的金属落入雪中，被刺骨的严寒迅速地撕裂，他盯着墙角的蛛网久久地出神，直到第一缕晨曦刺破房间内的死寂，汉弗莱才扶着因一夜未睡而晕眩的脑袋从床上坐起来。

头痛像河流般曲折，而全身都在心脏的作用下酸楚不已。汉弗莱慢慢收拾着，他将自己的行李放在床上，开始叠伯纳德遗留在房间里衣物，整理他散乱扔在窗台上的几本书，最后是那盒放在床头柜抽屉里的薄荷糖。他把它们放在了前台，叮嘱前台的红发女士把它们交给一个叫伯纳德·伍列的牛津学生，他有着如枫糖般甜蜜的双眼和麦田般灿烂的金色头发。

汉弗莱踩进九月的第一缕阳光，他带着浑身的疲惫和萧瑟，乘上了去往伦敦的第一班火车。

回忆在这里戛然而止，闯进酒吧的喧闹年轻人的铆钉靴敲击在木地板上的清脆声响将汉弗莱的思绪从过往的泡沫中拽了出来。夜幕微垂，酒吧已点亮了门口的灯光，今日的驻唱歌手正站在话筒前调吉他的弦。他下意识地看向对面的人，伯纳德的啤酒还剩一半，他喝得很慢，现在正盯着杯底发呆，仿佛想从啤酒的泡沫中窥视未来的预言。

“如果没有什么事的话，我就先走了。”汉弗莱清了清嗓子，努力用冷漠的音调说道，方才的回忆让他不可抑制地陷入了情绪的漩涡，他的声音在轻微颤抖。

“好的，汉弗莱爵士。”伯纳德抬眼看了看他，没有任何挽留的意思，“我就不送您了。”

而这正中汉弗莱的下怀，他点头，匆匆离开了卡座。伯纳德目送着他的背影离开，慢慢地将杯里的啤酒一仰而尽。

伯纳德从夏日末的郊游回到牛津郡的时候，第一时间就去了旅馆，他想和汉弗莱分享自己在田野间的见闻，他认识了不少牛津里没有的植物，还做了标本。他像一阵风跑进旅馆，向前台的女士打了个招呼便不顾后者的呼唤三步并作两步跑上了顶层。伯纳德敲敲门却没有回应，他耸耸肩，想着汉弗莱可能出去吃饭了，便掏出钥匙打开了门。

他踏进了一步，立刻僵直了身体。房间里一尘不染，已经被清洁员打扫过了，没有人存留过的痕迹。汉弗莱不见了，连带着他的行李。未被关紧的窗被风吹得“嘎吱嘎吱”响，深蓝色的窗帘被风卷起又落下。伯纳德感觉到自己浑身的血液凝滞了，过了几分钟，他才缓慢地走上前合上窗。他转身看到被风吹到地上的一张信纸，正孤零零地扣在地上。伯纳德弯腰将它捡起来，上面却没有留下哪怕一个单词，只有一滴黑色的墨水，像一个黑洞吸食了他和汉弗莱共处的所有时光。

伯纳德慢慢走下楼，准备离开时被前台叫住了。

“请问您是伯纳德·伍列先生吗？”

他点点头。

“这是汉弗莱·阿普比先生给您留的东西。”前台把叠好的衣物、书本和薄荷糖递给伯纳德，后者机械地接过了它们。

“汉弗莱有留下其他口信吗？”伯纳德隐隐抱着最后的希望问道。

前台小姐皱着眉想了一下，随后摇摇头。

“那您知道他去哪里了吗？”

“大概是伦敦吧，他一直让我留意来自白厅的电话。”她回答。

伯纳德点点头，道了谢后离开了旅馆。也许汉弗莱在白厅有急事，来不及道别就离开了吧。伯纳德这么想着，他把衣物和书本紧紧地抱在怀里，九月了，天气已微微有些凉意，而他感觉到了一阵刺骨的寒意将他全身贯穿。

伯纳德从道格拉斯那里套来了汉弗莱在伦敦的地址，在金黄的秋天给他写信。他天真而执着地以为汉弗莱是匆忙离开时忘了留下纸条，却未想到汉弗莱是留宿后也会滴水不漏地写下感谢信的人。直到第三封信也毫无回讯，伯纳德才意识到汉弗莱抛弃了他，就像抛弃一朵枯萎的罂粟花那样随意而决绝。

他轻轻地关上空空如也的信箱，就像锁上自己被挖空了的心脏。伯纳德突然想起，他们从未界定过两个人的关系，伯纳德认为他们已经足够心照不宣，不需要一些过场式的东西去做最后的诠释，而汉弗莱却将其默认成这只是一场露水情缘和逢场作戏，一切都只能留在这个夏天。汉弗莱和他在一起的那些温柔和体贴麻痹了伯纳德的神经，那些状似深情的亲吻和抚摸让伯纳德错觉汉弗莱是个完美的情人。是的，他的确完美，他能照顾生病的自己，愿意替自己认真地挑选衣饰，甚至可以为他打包他自己不吃的快餐，然而事情一旦涉及到真正的利益，他也能无情地把自己抛弃。伯纳德想起汉弗莱曾将自己比作短暂停歇的候鸟，他以为他的诚挚能让汉弗莱成为留鸟，最后却发现后者永远向往温暖的南方。

但伯纳德从未停下写信，他保持着一个季度一封信的频率，绝望而卑微地渴求着汉弗莱的垂怜。二十岁的年轻人从未品尝过如此猛烈的情感，他在这场漩涡中失去了控制。他曾如此深刻地爱着汉弗莱，后者的离开像把伯纳德的一半灵魂都硬生生地撕裂，这个时候他才明白心痛不是一个虚无缥缈的形容，而是真真切切的生理上的疼痛。每当他走过他们曾共同进餐的餐厅，每当他停留在牵过手的街巷，伯纳德都感受到窒息般的痛楚。

牛津郡的空气中溢满了汉弗莱的味道——伯纳德的过敏原，每当他感觉到自己神经过敏时，他便缓慢地从兜里掏出薄荷糖，将它放入嘴里嚼碎。浓郁的薄荷味让伯纳德不可抑制地想起汉弗莱，他凝神屏息，认真咀嚼，他以为上百次上千次的回忆能让汉弗莱的形象变得破碎和寡淡，但事与愿违，他愈发地想念他。

周末，他还是会去圣阿尔代大街的书店帮忙，亚当好奇地问他的朋友呢，伯纳德强忍着泪水说：“他回白厅工作了，先生。”亚当遗憾地哦了一声，又赞叹了几句汉弗莱做的账本是多么完美，全然没有注意到伯纳德紧紧咬着的发白的嘴唇。

写信给汉弗莱仿佛成了伯纳德融入血液、刻入骨髓的习惯，他像和老友那样聊着生活中的琐事，聊他最近看的书，聊他新近写的论文，但他从未得到过回音。他的信像投入深渊的石块，看不见踪迹，也听不到落地的回响。伯纳德的朋友察觉到他性情的微妙变化，但他从来没有吐露过事实。那么多个日子、那么多个月、那么多个季节、那么多年过去，伯纳德感觉到自己的心越来越凉，最后冻成一块坚硬的花岗岩。有那么多人向他抛出橄榄枝，伯纳德或许拒绝或许接受，却从未再一次真正地陷入感情的泥沼。

再后来便是迎来了毕业季，圣阿尔代大街书店的亚当在那个夏天去世，他最后遵守诺言把书店留给了伯纳德。伯纳德曾准备继续在牛津攻读硕士学位，这样能一边念书一边打理书店，但现在他将书店交给了家里人去照管，自己申请了剑桥的学位。伯纳德想离开这个伤心之地，牛津郡太小了，小到每一个角落他都能看到汉弗莱，小到每一寸空气他都能闻到汉弗莱身上的古龙香水，小到已经盛不下伯纳德溢满整座城市的苦楚和悲伤。

毕业前夕，伯纳德给汉弗莱写了最后一封信。

「汉弗莱，下个月是我的毕业典礼，您能来我的毕业舞会吗？我很想和您再跳一支舞，我们曾在酒吧一起跳过的那支。」

他将满腔的期待封上火漆塞进了信箱，希望却在一日日的等待中被浇灭。一个月后的那场盛大的舞会上，伯纳德挽着女伴的手走进舞场，但一直到最后一支圆步舞结束，他也没有等来汉弗莱的身影。那天夜晚，他一个人坐在冰凉如水的月光下，多年前吉普赛女人的话突然在他脑海里响起：“我看到两个人的影子，在迷雾中徘徊，他们时而亲密得如胶似漆，时而疏远得宛如陌路人。痛苦是底色，绝望是注脚，折磨是贯穿一生的线索。”


	13. Chapter 13

十月已经迈入深秋，窗外梧桐的树叶正在慢慢蜷曲凋敝，伦敦的街道开始变得苍凉，杏树上凝固的雨露像情人的泪珠落入土壤。汉弗莱的目光涣散了，他的注意力被站在阳台上的那只雀鸟吸引，它在瓷砖上跳来跳去，随后倏地飞远。

“汉弗莱？”财政常务秘书雅各布·坎贝尔轻咳了一声，将汉弗莱的思绪拉回现实，他抿了一口金色的酒液试图掩饰自己的心不在焉，然而雅各布微微皱起的眉头昭示了他已经将面前的年轻人看透的事实，只不过他并没有指出这一点。

“也许我应该给你们点空间单独聊聊？”雅各布将视线放在他女儿身上。

那个有着灿烂的金色短发的女孩向他的父亲笑了笑，站起身向汉弗莱伸出她的白皙的手做出邀请的姿势，汉弗莱犹豫了一下，将酒杯放在桌上后牵住了它。她叫安布尔，琥珀的名字，正如她的眼睛一样甜蜜而清澈，让汉弗莱不禁想起另一双相似的眼睛。在雅各布和汉弗莱谈话的时候，身着宝蓝色长裙的安布尔安静地坐在一旁看着他，汉弗莱能感觉到那双热情似火的眼睛正将他灼烧，她身上的活力与热情让汉弗莱难以招架，有那么一瞬间他甚至觉得面前的女孩像极了伯纳德。

伯纳德。他将这个名字从大脑里迅速清除干净，出于他自己也无法辨明的理由。

两个人默默走在庄园后的花园里，英格兰榆树的树叶也有了变黄的趋势，已有些许寒意的微风从汉弗莱的衣领处钻入，侵袭着他的四肢百骸。安布尔是个单纯天真的女孩，而自己正在被白厅慢慢侵蚀，逐渐沦为道德真空。他知道他需要像安布尔这样家境优渥、背景雄厚且极其优秀的女性作为他在社交场合上的点缀，但在最后一丝良心被抽空之前，他也知道他需要将所有的利害关系给这个初入社会的小姑娘掰扯清楚。

“坎贝尔小姐。”他斟酌着用词，尽量用柔和的语气说道，“我想你应该知道，哪怕我们最终结合，更多的也是出于一种现实的因素而非感情上的情投意合。”

他感觉到安布尔将手从他的手里抽走，汉弗莱心里一沉，思索着自己如此直白的言语是否伤害到了她，但安布尔只是转了转手腕。

“我当然知道，阿普比先生，这点您不用担心。”安布尔的声音冰冰的的，像十月苍白的阳光，汉弗莱下意识地看向身边的女性，后者正专注地按摩她纤细的指节。她的表情全然不像方才在父亲面前的甜美和天真，反而带上了让汉弗莱也心悸不已的凉薄。安布尔的回答让已经打好长篇大论的腹稿的汉弗莱不知该说什么好，于是他只是唔了一声。

男人的尴尬却让安布尔露出苦笑，她抬起头看着汉弗莱的双眼：“这难道不是我作为坎布尔家族没有财产继承权的、排行第三的女儿的命运吗？哪怕我从小饱读诗书、精通弦乐，在牛津大学攻读了物理天文系的硕士，也逃脱不了与另一个贵族家庭联姻的安排，成为宴会时才会被丈夫佩戴的装饰品。”

“也许你可以选择拒绝。”汉弗莱干巴巴地说，但这连他都觉得苍白无力，而安布尔只是轻轻叹口气，没再说什么。汉弗莱当然知道这背后的盘根错节的利益交换，不是安布尔不愿意就能拒绝和脱身的，他们这种人在出生的那一刻就被卷进了权力的漩涡，有人毕生都在寻求摸索进入的门槛，有人却永远逃离不了命运的安排。

剩下的时间在无意义的静默中流逝，各有心事的两个人都没有再开口说话，直到雅各布出现在他们面前，安布尔才迅速挂上有着完美弧度的甜蜜微笑，挽着汉弗莱的胳膊向雅各布道安。离开前，安布尔伏在汉弗莱耳边说：“我们会是很好的合作伙伴的。”

合作伙伴。汉弗莱在心里缓慢咀嚼着这个词，安布尔在花园里对他说的话在他的意料之外，汉弗莱意识到她远不如自己想的那样天真单纯，但她也并不是心机叵测的投机主义者，她透彻通明、像狐狸一般有着足够迷惑他人的外表和洞察一切的敏锐感。他们也许并不会相爱，但这不重要，他们只是这场利益游戏中被绑在同一艘船上的合作伙伴罢了。

汉弗莱回到位于黑索米尔的家里，夜色微垂，清澈的月光正从每一扇窗户中涌进来，将疲乏的他缓慢浸没。那扇红桃木雕就、镶嵌着雪白象牙的大门在他身后缓慢关闭，发出沉重的响声，让汉弗莱错觉似乎是谁向他合上了棺木。天气慢慢转凉，壁炉已在他到家之前被生起。管家替他脱下沾上夜露的外套，将今天的信件递给他，他倒了一杯金汤力，坐在噼啪作响、晦暗不明的炉火前一张一张看着：账单、期刊、票据……一如既往，都是冰冷的数字和公开的文字。

汉弗莱很少收到私人信件，更多的只是工作上的往来信件——他翻看纸张的手指轻微地颤抖了一下，像被寒风吹折了翅膀的蝴蝶。一封贴着牛津邮票、淡淡的黄色信封映入他的眼帘，上面是那他曾在书店的账簿上、宿舍的笔记本里见过千万次的熟悉的工整字体，他低垂着头静静地看着它不发一语地躺在自己的膝头，炉火的光芒透过杯里的液体在上面缓慢打旋。这已是伯纳德向他寄来的第二封信，他站起身从壁炉上方拿过银质龙纹的拆信刀小心翼翼地将信封裁开，抽出里面那张薄如蝉翼却浸透了沉重情绪的纸张。

「汉弗莱，」他看到伯纳德的笔墨之中包含着悲伤，「牛津在下雨。」

汉弗莱没有勇气看完那封信，他将它折好，想直接投入正在噼啪作响的火焰之中，但在信脱手的前一刻又改变了想法，将它交给管家，叮嘱将它锁在衣柜最上方的那个黄铜包角的牛皮箱子之中。汉弗莱不是没有给伯纳德写过信，他曾长久地坐在一豆灯火下，久违地抽起了一根烟。他的思绪在缭绕的烟雾中被牵引到一百公里之外的牛津郡，伯纳德那幼猫似的勇猛而生涩的表情和林中鹿一般灵动的双眼在他面前闪现着。汉弗莱左手的无名指和食指之间夹着烟、撑开空白的信纸，右手拿着钢笔，缓慢地写下「致我亲爱的伯纳德」。

随后写一些什么呢？烟灰落在他的手指上却没有被察觉，汉弗莱任由自己的手指被四处漂泊的思绪指引，写下一些不明所以、没有逻辑的话语。他写很抱歉不辞而别，但这并不是他的本意；他写自己回到了伦敦的白厅街，重新将权力握在了手中；他写阿诺德给他和财政部常务秘书的女儿牵线，但他还未见过；他写伦敦的那家酒吧真的很棒，有时间带你去喝它的淡啤酒；他写秋天来了，天气转凉，你要好好照顾自己……他把信当作日记来书写，洋洋洒洒写了好几页；他将信放入散发着淡淡香味的信封又用火漆封口贴上邮票，最后却束之高阁，从未将它寄出去过。

他没有勇气。

汉弗莱和安布尔的婚礼在二月初于伦敦圣沙翁教堂举行，冰雪消融、万物初生，但汉弗莱感觉自己那颗炽热的心早已在落雪的冬天被永恒地冻结。他牵着身着雪白婚纱的安布尔，在牧师的指引下说出誓词、交换戒指最后亲吻。他想，自己如此大言不惭在上帝的面前说谎，他在死后一定会下地狱的。他分不清安布尔的眼里闪烁的光点是落满透过彩绘玻璃的阳光还是梦想在残忍的现实前夭折的泪水。这仿佛不是一场婚礼，而是签署合同的现场。他感觉不到专属于新人的幸福，却还是得挂上笑脸感谢前来祝贺的形形色色的认识的不认识的人。

安布尔住进了汉弗莱位于黑索米尔的住宅。汉弗莱的生活与婚前没什么两样，他们相敬如宾，承担起各自作为丈夫和妻子的义务与职责却不过多过问对方的生活和工作。也许这就是婚姻，汉弗莱想着，爱情尚未出生就被铲进了坟墓，随后在它上面洒上厚厚的土。不可否认的是，他喜欢安布尔，喜欢她的得体与智慧，喜欢她的通透与体贴，但他不爱她。她是贤妻、是益友、是伙伴，却唯独不是情人。

他们默契地没有生育抚养孩子，因为都不想让一个无辜的生命在残缺的家庭里生活。但汉弗莱对此并未产生太多的愧疚之心，只是些许遗憾，因为他知道安布尔也不爱他，但他努力承担起了足够的责任。安布尔放弃了自己在物理天文的学术天赋甘心在家做阿普比太太，因为贵族夫人出去抛头露面是“不体面”的，汉弗莱为她专门辟出一个房间放满了相关的学术著作和天文望远镜，让她在家不至于太寂寞。

安布尔一个人在灯下看书的场景触动了汉弗莱内心的一处，那晚他一个人躺在冰冷的床上，拿着伯纳德的最后一封信，但彼时汉弗莱并不知道这是伯纳德最后绝望的恳求。他摩挲着粗糙的信封，没有打开它——衣柜上的那个箱子里已经堆满了从未启封过的来自牛津的信——他计算着时间，是伯纳德快要毕业的日子。他是否开始和其他人交往？他还会留在牛津攻读硕士学位吗？圣阿尔代大街的那家书店怎么样了？他会留在牛津当语言学的老师吗？无数个问题在汉弗莱心头升起却无法得到答案，也许那些答案就藏在黑暗的牛皮箱中，但他没有勇气去拆解。

生活像陷入了一场死循环，而汉弗莱成为了白厅这个吞噬着一切的巨兽嘴里的盘中餐，他再也没有收到来自牛津的私人信件，那个夏天的回忆就在这漫长没有尽头的伦敦阴沉的天气中逐渐淡去了。他的生活被文书工作所占据，也如愿地成为了行政部的常务秘书“汉弗莱爵士”，伯纳德的形象也在他日益苍老的大脑中变得透明，到最后他甚至都不记得在十年前的牛津他曾真心实意地爱过一个人。

十二月初，各部门的圣诞节晚会之前，白厅的文官们会举办酒会，秘书们在觥筹交错间试探着对方的口实、暗地里选拔未来的栽培对象、炫耀自己的家庭或是孩子、讽刺着自己侍奉的大臣们在过去的一年里的那些奇思妙想，最后共同举杯，畅想着美好未来。在这场暗流涌动的酒会中，低阶的秘书们会挤破头地往自己想投靠的高阶文官面前凑。

“听说行政部调来了几个年轻的文官，都有着不俗的履历，你有见过他们吗？”汉弗莱在白厅少有的好友费雷德里克从拥挤的人群中挤出来，从侍者手中的盘子中拿起一杯香槟，走到心不在焉的汉弗莱面前。

“有那么一两个吧。”汉弗莱回答，他还没来得及看名单，但刚才已经有人来找过他。那些年轻人双目中全是渴盼，过于外露的对权力的欲望让他内心却竖起了一道警惕的壁垒。

“唔，没有看上的？”费雷德里克喝了一口酒问道。

“短暂的交流看不出什么来，还得看以后工作上的表现。”汉弗莱委婉地说道，他知道此时有无数双充满目的性的耳朵正攫取着一些信息，他必须慎言。

“喏，又来一个。”费雷德里克向他身后扬了扬下巴，汉弗莱在心里叹了口气，他转过头的一瞬间头晕目眩、仿佛夏日的雷暴落在他身上，激起万顷山火。

“汉弗莱。”他听到年轻人轻轻地叫他名字。

“是汉弗莱爵士。”他听到自己纠正道。

对面安静了一下。

“汉弗莱爵士，我是伯纳德·伍列。”伯纳德的声音像遥远的远古靡靡之音摩擦着汉弗莱的耳膜，那些已经被汉弗莱扔进记忆角落的场景一帧一帧地重新拼成完整的图幅。在伯纳德的身上，时间仿佛从未流逝，只是漂浮。只不过那头在清晨会被蹭得翘起的柔软金发此时被梳得妥帖，曾经眼里的羞涩和炙热也化作了平静的深邃海洋。他看着汉弗莱，像第一次见到对方应有的礼数那样伸出手，汉弗莱却没有伸手握住。

但伯纳德不在意，他讪讪地收回手，露出意味不明的悲伤笑容。

微妙的气氛看得费雷德里克莫名其妙，他轻咳一声打破这尴尬的处境，客套地问了问伯纳德一些关于学历、工作和家庭的事。伯纳德礼貌地回答着所有问题，他的声音淡淡的，听不出任何起伏，他的微妙改变让汉弗莱感到揪心，汉弗莱很想质问他，你为什么放弃了作为语言学教授的天赋，来到白厅这个完全不适合你的地方，但他知道，他没有任何资格质问伯纳德任何事情。

“亲爱的，我们该走了。”刚和其他太太们聊完天的安布尔走来，挽住了汉弗莱的胳膊，后者没有看她，视线却落在伯纳德的脸上。伯纳德硬生生地停止了话头，他难以置信地看着安布尔和汉弗莱，汉弗莱忍住了遮挡左手无名指上戒指的冲动，活生生地将它暴露在伯纳德的眼前。那一瞬间，伯纳德什么都懂了，汉弗莱眼睁睁地看着他鹿一般的双眼因愤怒和痛楚迅速变得通红，发白的嘴唇轻轻颤抖，那副模样让汉弗莱担心他下一秒就会失控。伯纳德回答完费雷德里克的最后一个问题，最后微微颔首，道了一句不打扰各位了便抽身离开。

汉弗莱让司机先送安布尔回家，他在厅里绕了一圈，最后在角落的落地窗前找到了伯纳德。窗外已经开始下雪，伯纳德正在抽一根雪茄，他的视线停留在窗外的那棵银装素裹的橡树上。

汉弗莱走到伯纳德身边，后者瞥了他一眼，又将目光收回。

“你为什么来白厅？”汉弗莱问道。

“因为你。”短短的三个单词却浸泡着无数的日思夜想和痛苦的辗转反侧，伯纳德如此直接的回答反而让汉弗莱无话可说了。

他沉默了一会儿。

“抽烟对你不好。”他最后只能干巴巴地说道。

伯纳德像听到了什么苏联笑话般笑了起来，他的笑脸让汉弗莱恍惚间看到了曾经天真烂漫的伯纳德，但那样的意象很快在伯纳德喷出的烟雾中破碎了。

“汉弗莱爵士，我实在是不值得您的关心。”他深深地吸了一口雪茄，抬眼看汉弗莱，那眼神看得汉弗莱嘴巴发干。伯纳德凑近汉弗莱，慢慢将烟喷在了他的脸上，浅笑着看他皱起眉轻咳了两声，随后将燃到一半的雪茄塞到汉弗莱嘴里，一语不发地离开了。


	14. Chapter 14

雪簌簌地从干枯的橡树枝上往下落，汉弗莱站定在那扇透明的落地窗前，看着裹紧大衣的伯纳德孤独离去的背影，直到他的身影消失在街角尽头，他才收回目光，将视线漂浮在虚空中。汉弗莱舔过雪茄上浅浅的牙印，上面还有浅淡的薄荷味道，那触发了他大脑内的防御机制，让他心里警铃大作。他没有去细细体味薄荷和烟草混合的味道，而是将它摁灭在玻璃缸里，雪茄被蹂躏得蜷曲褶皱的模样像极了方才伯纳德尴尬不堪的表情。

冰凉的雪粒粘在伯纳德软软的头发上，他没有带伞，任凭大衣被融化的雪水慢慢濡湿。他突然觉得自己仿佛晨间情景喜剧中的主角那般狼狈且可笑，他淡漠了对打理书店的热爱、放弃了母校留下当助教的诚恳邀请、抛却了对古典文学和语言学的热爱，只是想探寻汉弗莱如此干脆地遗弃他的原因、对白厅的权力到底充满着怎样诱惑的好奇，但他想遍了所有的可能性，都没有想过汉弗莱头也不回的离开竟然是因为一个女人。

但她看起来聪慧而美丽，双目闪烁着天真的光芒，与汉弗莱站在一起的确是天作之合，汉弗莱怎么可能会因为一个在牛津的夏天不慎遇到的毛头小子将美丽的妻子和大好的前程抛弃？伯纳德无比庆幸哪怕是在最痛苦的那段时光，也没有踏上去往伦敦的火车。他买过几次票，却在最后的关头错过了登车的时间，他没有勇气去面对事实的真相和汉弗莱的真心。伯纳德试图去定义这种情绪却无能为力，直到他趴在好友身边、听后者侃侃而谈自己听不懂的量子物理时，才顿悟了自己的心情。

波函数不被观测就不会坍缩，不开盒子薛定谔的猫就不会死，而不去面对真实的汉弗莱伯纳德就不会绝望。

“汉弗莱，新来的那些低阶秘书里面有你看得上眼的吗？”阿诺德抖开餐巾放在自己的面前，抬眼看了看心不在焉的汉弗莱。

“没有特别蠢的。”他答非所问道。

听闻汉弗莱的回答，阿诺德挑了挑眉：“我想是时候栽培一些好苗子了，优秀的年轻人让渡给其他人，我们可就只剩下一些连合同都写不好的人。”

阿诺德的措辞让汉弗莱心里一颤，他装作面不改色地扫了一眼正专心对待自己面前牛排的阿诺德，意识到后者只是随口的揶揄而非意有所指才稍微稳了心神。

“我觉得格拉罕不错。”汉弗莱回答。

“哦？”阿诺德的声音因些许诧异而尾调上升，“我以为你会更喜欢伯纳德。他看起来很聪明，还是你的牛津学弟。”

这个名字让汉弗莱的刀不慎在盘子上划出尖利的声响，那让阿诺德轻轻皱了皱眉，他狐疑地看向低声道歉的汉弗莱，停下了刀叉。

“每次提到这个男孩，你都有些异样。”阿诺德沉下声，“汉弗莱，你之前认识他？”

“不，阿诺德，他来白厅之前我不认识他。”汉弗莱佯装镇定地露出了招牌性的假笑，“我只是有些看不透他，不敢轻易将他纳入麾下。”

这样的措辞非常微妙，但阿诺德也找不出逻辑上的错误，更无法认定他在撒谎，于是阿诺德盯着汉弗莱的双眼，压低声音道：“你最好是没有。”他语气里的威胁让汉弗莱脊背后寒毛挺立，心里更是惴惴不安起来。他知道阿诺德的潜台词——就算两个人真的有什么私交，都不要带到白厅来，如果有些许差池，阿诺德是绝不会再帮他的。

整个午餐吃得汉弗莱心里忐忑不安，他回忆起伯纳德那苍白而冷淡的脸，还有他那句意味不明的“因为你”。因为我的什么？为了我的权力还是财产，或是只是为了我这个人？汉弗莱悲哀地发现，他多年前如此深爱和眷恋的年轻人永久地留在了时间长河的上流，无数个午夜梦回时他曾短暂地将自己的脆弱暴露在夜晚冰冷的空气中，他容许自己在并不爱的安布尔身边想念那个牛津男孩。但当伯纳德真切地出现在他的面前时，十年前的夏天像坠落在硬质地面的玻璃球稀里哗啦摔得粉碎。在现实的威胁面前，比起渺远的回忆，汉弗莱更担心伯纳德对他的地位和身份产生的切实的威胁。

汉弗莱将注意力长久地留滞在伯纳德的身上，试图从他行为的蛛丝马迹中揣测他的真实意图。他认真地翻看他的文书内容和会议记录，留意着细枝末节的问题，但牛津的高材生连一个标点符号的错误都未曾留下，那让妄图找出致命错误再将他逐出白厅、发配到斯旺西的卑劣想法被仅剩的良知和伯纳德出色的工作能力扼杀在了摇篮里。他曾拐弯抹角地问他：“你到底想要什么？”

而伯纳德只是眨眨眼睛：“汉弗莱爵士，我什么都不需要，我只是卑微的、没有任何自由意志的社会公器罢了。”

“我们以前的事……”

伯纳德打断他的话，他扬起脸困惑地笑着问道：“汉弗莱爵士，恕我记性不好。在我进入白厅之前，我们认识吗？”

他的笑容天真无害，汉弗莱却读出了其中悲哀的意味。但伯纳德再也没有露出酒会时濒临崩溃的失态表情，他像一只藏进壳里的寄居蟹，浑身坚硬而毫无破绽。他在汉弗莱的眼中渐渐变得透明，似乎已经彻底融入了公务员系统，与其他的秘书们一样，成为国家机器的齿轮和大臣的背景板。他见到汉弗莱会像其他人一样微笑着向他毕恭毕敬地打招呼：“早上好，汉弗莱爵士。”他会将写得毫无破绽的文书第一个放在汉弗莱的私人秘书桌上，他会给汉弗莱递上咖啡却不带有谄媚的味道……

很多时候，汉弗莱都会一厢情愿地相信伯纳德确实已经忘记过去的事情了，甚至愧疚于自己曾试图断送如此优秀的年轻人的前程的想法，尽管这种相信让他莫名其妙地心酸。但伯纳德每次看向他时，那双不再炙热的眼神都让他回忆起过去，里面迸燃的激情已经化作平静的深海和冬日的枯木。伯纳德身上带着不可磨灭的回忆的痕迹，那些痕迹全是自己一刀、一刀无情地凿下的。

起初汉弗莱试探伯纳德的真实想法时，他故意在伯纳德面前夸奖他的同侪，哪怕他们的大部分工作都是伯纳德完成的；他对伯纳德的文书进行了严厉的批评，尽管里面只是有一些无伤大雅的模糊之处；他提拔了伯纳德同期进来的低阶秘书却对他不闻不问，然而伯纳德才是公认的最出色的人……当别人为伯纳德打抱不平时，后者只是淡淡地笑：“我相信汉弗莱爵士有他自己的道理，我没有权力对此进行置评。”他看汉弗莱的眼神依旧平静如水，甚至掀不起一丝波澜，那反而让汉弗莱揪心。他不知道自己到底想要伯纳德以什么样的态度对待他，酒会上暴露出真实情绪的伯纳德让他希望年轻人佯装一切从未发生，而当他真的像对待陌生人那样对待自己时，汉弗莱反而感觉到无尽的失落。

他想，要是十年前没有踏上那般去往牛津的火车就好了。

戒备和恐惧最终化作绵绵不绝的愧疚，彼时尚未成为真正的道德真空的汉弗莱默默将这个与自己有着深切纠葛的年轻人圈进了自己的地盘，出于细微的想要补偿他、更多的则是客观无法忽视伯纳德能力的缘由。客观来说，伯纳德的确是同一批进入白厅的年轻人中的佼佼者，他的工作能力大家有目共睹，甚至获得了阿诺德的垂青，若是自己对他使绊子，相信阿诺德一定能嗅出其中的猫腻。

更重要的是，几年的磨合之中，伯纳德从未做出任何出格的事情，那些被害妄想逐渐在汉弗莱的脑海里淡去了。他乖巧且听话，从不忤逆汉弗莱的要求，也没有做出两面三刀的龌龊事情，甚至帮他解决了一些棘手的事情。有那么几个瞬间，汉弗莱甚至会觉得自己过去对伯纳德的不善揣测是他自身阴暗面的投影，是他将自己人性的黑暗面投射到了赤诚的伯纳德的身上。

他的懦弱已经伤害了过去的伯纳德，他不希望他过度敏感的神经对伯纳德产生了二度伤害。

只不过伯纳德似乎已经在岁月的磨砺下变得钝感，汉弗莱的试探从未让他产生一丝一毫的波动。很长的一段时间里，汉弗莱都尽量避免在伯纳德会出现的场合带上安布尔，他担心伯纳德会像在圣诞前夕的酒会上那样被情绪淹没，也忧虑冰雪聪明的安布尔会从这些细节中将他们过去的故事抽丝剥茧。但同在一个部门，难免会再次遇到这样的场合。汉弗莱挽着安布尔的手，将视线落在远处正端着酒杯、微微歪着脑袋认真听一个他不认识的人在说着些什么，那副专注的模样这么多年过去了也从未改变过。

视线被无意识地察觉，伯纳德抬起头，他们隔着远远的距离对望了一瞬。被接触到目光的汉弗莱想要立刻挪开眼睛却又觉得这样的表现过于明显，于是只好露出礼貌而疏离的微笑，向他点点头，他看到伯纳德似乎是误会了他的意思，年轻人回身向他身边的人做出一个抱歉的手势，随后向他走来。

安布尔还在他身边和其他夫人们谈笑，伯纳德越走越近，尴尬逐渐将他吞噬，然而此时逃走绝不是一位常务秘书该有的风范，于是他站直身体，微微紧张地抚平了他衣角并不存在的褶皱。

“汉弗莱爵士，阿普比夫人。”伯纳德穿过人群走到汉弗莱面前，在半米外的私人界限之外停下，“谢谢您这段时间来的照顾，汉弗莱爵士。”他的声音平静得不起一丝波纹，而那不带任何讽刺意味的“照顾”则让汉弗莱略感惭愧。安布尔停下和其他人的谈话，转而将注意力放在这个比她小不了多少岁的年轻男人身上。

“你好，伯纳德。”也许是出于同龄人的亲近感，或许也因为同样出身牛津，安布尔对他的称呼充满了亲切，“我听说过你，据说你是汉皮的直系学弟呢。”

“阿普比夫人，我和汉弗莱爵士的专业差不多，但并不是一个学院的。”伯纳德微笑着回应，只是在安布尔亲昵地称呼汉弗莱为汉皮的时候不动声色地扫了一眼身旁用酒杯来掩饰自己不自在的常务秘书。

“是吗？”安布尔没有察觉到身边两个人之间的暗流涌动，她将全部的注意力和兴趣都放在了这个她有所耳闻但丈夫从不在自己面前提起的年轻人身上，“我一直对古典文学很感兴趣，但汉皮从不和我谈这个，他觉得我听不懂。”安布尔有些嗔怪地看了汉弗莱一眼，后者露出无奈的苦笑，她回头压低声音说，“也许你愿意给我推荐一些书？这样以后我和他还能有点话聊。”

安布尔的请求让伯纳德地心脏猛然像被一只手抓住揉搓那样酸楚，他下意识地抽动了一下嘴角，看向正在出神的汉弗莱，后者向他们摆摆手示意随意便走开了。他忍住心里隐约的难受，带着安布尔走到不会被打扰的安静处，向她认真地介绍起来。

除了不含任何感情的眼神，伯纳德甚至吝于多施舍他一句话，他宁愿和安布尔聊天也不想对我多作交谈。汉弗莱一边和其他人对话，一边分了三分神去想、去看伯纳德，他正和安布尔相谈甚欢，脸上难得地带上了兴奋的表情——他还是和以前一样，提到自己的专业便会忘我地倾注巨大的热情，而他也知道，安布尔是个极善反馈的人，他猛然间有些不安，同时也意识到自己担心伯纳德会失态简直是要了命的自作多情。

最后他们各自散去，伯纳德没有来道别，汉弗莱松了口气又隐约觉得遗憾。回到黑索米尔的汉弗莱坐在冰冷的壁炉边抽烟，视线漂浮安静的空气之中，他似乎什么都没想，又似乎想了许多。

“汉弗莱，你最近抽烟的频率似乎有点高。”从阳台上观测完星轨的安布尔无声无息地从楼梯上走下来，倚靠在门边看他。

“嗯？”汉弗莱无意识地应答道，思绪尚未回到地面。

“味道很大，我在书房都闻到了。”安布尔皱起眉，忍住了走过去将雪茄从他嘴里夺下的冲动。

“书房明明在二楼。”汉弗莱的话语在经过大脑处理之前便溜到了嘴边，话刚出口便后悔了，于是在安布尔说出下一句话之前赶紧将它掐灭在玻璃缸里，及时地浇熄了安布尔的怒火。

“你和伯纳德聊了些什么？”汉弗莱在安布尔转身回书房之前问出了他一直在好奇的问题。

“一些你不愿意和我讲的话题。”汉弗莱能感觉到自己妻子依旧不悦的情绪，但随后便淡了下去，她甚至比自己还好奇伯纳德，“他是个很有趣也很可爱的孩子，我能感觉到他内心的热情，但不知道为什么用冷漠的盔甲武装自己。”

“唔。”汉弗莱心虚地没有接话。

安布尔剩下的对伯纳德的不吝称赞汉弗莱并没有听进去，他怎么会不知道伯纳德有多好呢？但安布尔对伯纳德的评价让他感到久违的良心不安，那夜他在床上辗转反侧、无法入睡，就像逃离牛津的那晚一样。


	15. Chapter 15

事情的发展与汉弗莱的想象背道而驰，他一直阻挠安布尔与伯纳德相见一是顾虑伯纳德控制不住自己的情绪，二是担心安布尔会从蛛丝马迹中察觉他们过去的纠葛，但他从未想过这两个人之间会产生什么联系，毕竟从伯纳德的角度来说，比起喜欢安布尔，他更应该讨厌她才对——鉴于她和自己的关系。

但也许是汉弗莱高估了自己的吸引力，抑或是低估了安布尔的人格魅力，汉弗莱本以为伯纳德在酒会上对安布尔介绍那些古典文学是对牛弹琴，自己满脑子都是数字和公式的妻子听不懂也没有耐心去研学，因此当他后知后觉地发现安布尔和伯纳德建立起了一种将他排除在外的友谊时，表面波澜不惊的汉弗莱在心里还是难得地慌了手脚。

汉弗莱警醒过来时已经是一个月之后，那天傍晚下班他正从挂衣架上取下外套穿上，听到敲门声后让外面的人进来，他穿好衣服转过身，伯纳德正站在他的书桌前。年轻人的模样让他的心脏停顿了片刻，伯纳德已经很久没有单独和他说过话了，不论是出于工作还是私事。办公室的门在风的作用上轻轻合上，小小的空间里只剩下了两个人对面而立，这样的境况让汉弗莱不禁紧张起来，他满以为伯纳德会在这个时刻对他说一些他并不想面对的话题。

然而他猜错了，伯纳德只是把两本他早在公学时期就能倒背如流的书端端正正地放在他的办公桌上，是伏尔泰的《哲学通信》和《俗世之人》。汉弗莱尚未提出他的不解，伯纳德便解释了他的行为：“汉弗莱爵士，这是阿普比夫人想看的书，可以请您帮忙带给她吗？”

汉弗莱盯着那两本牛皮包面的书，伯纳德出乎自己意料的请求让他的大脑空白了片刻，几秒后，他才一字一顿地回绝道：“我家的书架上有这两本书。”

“是吗？”伯纳德毫不意外，他冷淡地耸耸肩，“可是我的书上写了很多批注，尊夫人读起来也许会轻松一点。”他抬眼看着汉弗莱紧绷着的双唇和咬肌笑了笑，仿佛知道自己接下来要说的话将惹得上司暴跳如雷，“可是为什么尊夫人不知道您的书架上有这两本书呢？”

他的声音真实地充满了困惑，似乎是发自内心地疑问，但汉弗莱当然明白他这看似无害的问题背后潜藏的意义，更知道这两本书代表了什么——伯纳德在质疑他们夫妻关系的和睦，而他和安布尔早在自己不知道的时候缔结了不需要他的关系。他突然意识到为何最近安布尔频繁地出门却不像她和女伴约会时那样穿繁复的裙子、戴塔绸夫的帽子，汉弗莱本以为她只是去听学术讲座，现在才察觉和伯纳德见面也是缘由之一。

汉弗莱的表情出现了一丝裂痕，被伯纳德敏锐地接收到，一丝莫名其妙的快意浮现在他的心头。汉弗莱没有回答伯纳德的问题，他不再看年轻人，板着脸礼貌地请他出去，随后咬牙切齿地将两本书塞进了自己的包里，怒气冲冲地往白厅外走。汉弗莱想立刻回家质问安布尔为何要瞒着自己和伯纳德交往，车行到一半时却意识到自己的怒火毫无缘由——他当然知道安布尔和伯纳德都绝不可能做出背德之事，况且他也没有资格要求两个人中的任何一个必须向他报备自己的朋友清单和日程安排，而“我不希望我的妻子和我年轻时的情人交朋友”这样的理由更是难以启齿。

家里静悄悄的，汉弗莱看了一眼表，安布尔此刻应该正在书房里看书。安布尔现在是全职夫人没有任何工作，却也在自己给她创造的观星室里写了好几篇论文发表了出去，尽管汉弗莱对自己妻子的所谓事业嗤之以鼻，却也不得不承认这一点安布尔非常值得钦佩。他走到书房前轻轻敲了敲门，听到安布尔让他进来的声音，她正扎着头发、戴着眼镜在阳台上画着星轨图。

“伯纳德让我给你带的书放你桌上了。”汉弗莱说。

“嗯。”安布尔埋着头应道，没有回头看他。

“你和伯纳德最近经常见面吗？”

“有空的时候我们会出去喝咖啡，聊聊天。”

汉弗莱想问你为什么不告诉我这件事，话到嘴边却变成了：“他说了什么关于我的事吗？”

安布尔转过头，惊讶地看着他，声音里带着揶揄：“亲爱的，我们从不谈你。”

汉弗莱沉默了一会儿，还是忍不住继续说道：“这两本书我的书架上也有，你为什么不找我要呢？”

“是吗？”安布尔回答，声音里却没有惊讶的意味，甚至没有一丝怒气，“我上周就找你要过。”

汉弗莱不吭声了，他隐隐约约想起这件事确实发生过，当时他正忙着处理时任行政大臣给他带来的一屁股烂摊子，心不在焉地应了下来，却在上床睡觉之前将它彻底地放置在了遗忘之地。他在心里唾弃着自己的心不在焉，一声不响地走出了妻子的房间。伯纳德那副揶揄的表情重新在他的心头浮现，而这让汉弗莱心里堵得慌。

伯纳德起初对安布尔充满了妒恨和抗拒，她不像自己见过的一些文官妻子那样只是社交场所的花瓶，而这让他更为心酸不已，他宁愿汉弗莱的妻子只是个无知的花瓶，这会让他幻想，那个曾经能和汉弗莱谈文学历史和哲学的自己，才是汉弗莱真正爱过的人。每当伯纳德看到安布尔那双眼睛便会绝望地想着：她如此美丽又如此聪慧，汉弗莱怎么会不爱她呢？否则，他为何会如此决绝地将他抛弃在感情的荒漠，毫无留恋地踏上去往伦敦的回程？

在确认自己会入驻白厅、成为汉弗莱的手下时，伯纳德曾在心里谋划过一串阴暗的计策，他想也许自己可以将过去的事情大白于天下，就算不能断送汉弗莱的前程，一系列舆论也够他喝一壶了；他想汉弗莱是由于做错了事才被强制休假，最后到牛津散心的，如果他能把那件事发掘出来，汉弗莱一定会付出当年就该付出的代价；他想也许自己可以勾引汉弗莱的妻子使他们美满的婚姻化为烟云，让汉弗莱也狠狠尝一把心碎的滋味……所以，安布尔约他出来的时候他并没有拒绝，只不过在和这位可敬的女士聊了一会儿后，伯纳德绝望地发现他并不想伤害安布尔，也没有勇气去做那些违背他良心的事情。

非但如此，一个下午过后，伯纳德彻底被自己的牛津学姐的个人魅力所折服，尽管想到她是汉弗莱妻子的这个事实依旧让他心里膈应得慌，但伯纳德讲起语言学时安布尔极高的领悟力和她侃侃而谈自己毫不了解的天文学时带来的趣味又让他欲罢不能，于是他们喝完杯里的最后一口咖啡准备告别时，伯纳德说道：“也许我们以后可以多出来聊聊，我很喜欢听您讲天文学。”

“我还以为你讨厌我呢。”安布尔笑了笑，她的话让伯纳德有些红脸，后者挠了挠头，无力地辩解道：“阿普比夫人，我不讨厌你，我只是担心和上司的妻子走太近不妥，汉弗莱爵士可能会对此感到不开心。”

“结交朋友不是看性别，而是看品德和思想。”安布尔没有戳穿伯纳德的谎言，“而且以后我们不聊汉弗莱。”她补充道，那让伯纳德惊讶了一瞬，随后笑起来，“不聊汉弗莱。”

回家的路上，伯纳德开始咀嚼刚才的一系列对话。上帝啊，要是汉弗莱知道了这一切，他一定会不爽到爆炸。想到这里，一阵幸灾乐祸的情绪从他的心头升腾起来，然而让汉弗莱不爽，不正是他最想干的事情吗？

伯纳德和安布尔的友情是将汉弗莱作为起点的，但在发展的过程中慢慢将他化作毫无存在感的空气，他们甚至会带上自己的朋友一起聚餐而不带汉弗莱，直到最后伯纳德总是会忘记安布尔作为汉弗莱妻子的这个身份。当汉弗莱知晓了两个人常常会出去喝咖啡，每当安布尔穿着随意地出门时，他都从报纸后面露出一双眼睛，看着自己的妻子离开家门。他很想开口问安布尔他们到底有什么好聊的，明明从兴趣爱好到专业再到性别都不一样，他们之间唯一的交集难道不是自己吗？然而每当汉弗莱旁敲侧击地询问时，安布尔都敏锐地察觉了他真实的意图。

“反正不聊你，你问这么多干嘛？”她总是这样呛回去，惹得汉弗莱气结，再说不出半句话。他更不可能去问伯纳德，在自己的这位下属面前，汉弗莱必须佯装大度，对他在过界边缘的行为视而不见，只不过连他自己都不清楚，他到底是在吃谁的醋。

直到一个夜晚，安布尔在卧室里一边侧头摘着耳环一边说：“汉弗莱，我想是时候给伯纳德介绍一位女士了，我认识一个不错的女孩，和伯纳德很般配。”

安布尔的话让汉弗莱拿着书的手微微一紧，他表面上却不动声色：“年轻人的私事你最好不要插手，万一人家心有所属，岂不是觉得你多管闲事。”

“这倒不会。”安布尔轻松地回答，“我已经给伯纳德说了，他答应有时间愿意和她见一见。”

“你说什么？！”安布尔的回答让汉弗莱惊愕不已，他从床头挺直了身体，脸上满是难以置信，“他怎么敢……”

汉弗莱的突然失态吓得安布尔差点将首饰盒摔在地上，她责备且狐疑地看了自己的丈夫一眼，一字一顿问道：“你为什么这么激动？”

汉弗莱迅速敛容，编织出一个并不足以让安布尔信服但足够符合逻辑的缘由：“我只是很惊讶，这样英俊优秀的男孩竟然还是个单身汉。”

“我也很惊讶，本来以为他可能喜欢一个不可能在一起的人，但他接受得如此干脆，大概只是一直没遇到合适的人吧。”安布尔皱着眉，看着佯装淡定的汉弗莱，“这周末你有空吗？我想请他和一位美丽的女士到黑索米尔来喝茶，顺便让他们认识认识。怎么，你觉得不妥吗？”

“我没有意见。”汉弗莱强忍住内心的不爽嘟囔了一句，把手上的书扔在沙发上，熄灭了床头的灯后钻进被窝，“我能有什么意见呢？”

“那你明天上班的时候记得给伯纳德说一声，周日下午三点见。”安布尔拍了拍汉弗莱背，后者没吭声，假装已经睡着了。

次日汉弗莱从睁开眼睛的第一秒起就开始想伯纳德，他不知道自己内心隐隐的不爽是出于什么缘由，明明这件事是三赢的局面：伯纳德若是结婚，汉弗莱便不再需要担心他将过去的事情拿来要挟自己，整件事便可以翻篇；对于安布尔来说，她的社交圈将进一步扩大，也不必再担心闲言碎语；对于伯纳德来说，他的人生将进入新的阶段，而那位女士的父亲也是一位权高位重的文官，在他的帮助下，飞黄腾达将指日可待。

而这他当然求之不得了。汉弗莱咬牙切齿地想着，这样他就可以绕过自己这个障碍物，背靠大树好乘凉。

“伍列。”他在行政部无人的走廊上叫住了刚从他身边走过，向他微微低头打了声招呼的伯纳德。上司鲜有称呼他姓氏的时刻，伯纳德困惑地转过头，眨眨眼：“您叫我吗，汉弗莱爵士？”

“周日下午三点有空吗？”汉弗莱说，随即追问道，“你知道我为什么这么问你吗？”

“知道，汉弗莱爵士。”伯纳德谦恭地回答，“安布尔之前给我说将会给我介绍一位女士，我想就是在这周日下午？”

“你现在都称她为安布尔了吗？”汉弗莱气得要命，竟不自觉地将内心的想法和盘托出，而当他看到伯纳德狡黠的笑容，他才意识到自己踩进了陷阱。汉弗莱摇摇头，皱着眉拂袖而去，他不知道自己到底为何如此生气，是因为他和安布尔比自己想象中更亲密，还是因为伯纳德竟敢如此无礼地对待自己，抑或是伯纳德如此爽快地应下了安布尔给他介绍女孩儿的这件事？


	16. Chapter 16

整周汉弗莱都有些心不在焉，他一个人坐在办公室里，钢笔悬在尚未完成的文书上却一个字都写不出，伯纳德与别人笑谈的声音透过门缝钻进来，让他无法控制地去想这周日下午将会发生的事情。安布尔给他看了那个女孩的照片，浅金色的中长卷发，双眼中透着凌厉，是他最不喜欢的类型，像极了那些他在白厅里面接触过的不好招惹的女性政治顾问。

“可惜她是剑桥的。”汉弗莱皱着眉看了一眼，找不出词汇来形容自己宛如被人揉皱的破败抹布的心情，最后只好酸唧唧地蹦出这样的一句话。

“多好啊，伯纳德也是剑桥毕业的，他们正好有话聊。”安布尔非但没有听出自己丈夫语气中的阴阳怪气，还顺势往已经烧得旺的妒火里添了一把柴，那一下子直接将处于情绪漩涡的汉弗莱引爆。

“他是牛津的！”汉弗莱气结，他微微抬高的音量招致安布尔的不满，后者察觉到汉弗莱语气中的生硬与怨愤，总算是明白了他并不看好这场“相亲”，尽管她并不知道是出于什么缘由。安布尔收起照片，好笑地看他一眼：“人家天作地和，要你允许？”

“年轻人心性不定，谈恋爱会影响工作的，我还希望他能早日升上大臣首席私人秘书的职位呢。”他无力地辩解道，好像真的在为伯纳德的前程考虑似的。

“那你结婚了就该直接退休。”安布尔毫不留情面地指出。

安布尔是在调侃，汉弗莱却不得不承认她的话有几分道理，他凭什么去阻挠伯纳德追求幸福的道路，作为一个自己主动从这段无望的感情中抽身的人？他又在漫无边际的思绪之海中想起站在他面前沉静似水的伯纳德浅笑着看着他，用一种接近嘲讽的语气问道：“汉弗莱爵士，我们之前认识吗？”

烟头上太久没有掸落的灰像冬日失去生命力的枯枝毫无声响地落在汉弗莱整洁得没有褶皱的西装裤上，明明灭灭的火星烧着了汉弗莱夹着烟的手指，轻微的疼痛将几乎窒息的他从回忆的泥沼中拽了出来，与此同时响起的还有门铃，骤然而起的声音惊得他眼皮一跳。汉弗莱将烟头扔在玻璃缸中站起身，去迎接客人。

管家替他开了门，伯纳德正站在门口轻声言谢，婉拒了管家要替他拿过大衣的请求。他抬眼看见站得离他两米远，蓦然有些不知所措的汉弗莱，一时间两个人都没说话。

“汉弗莱爵士，我可以进来吗？外面风有些大。”最后是伯纳德微微撇嘴，打碎了沉默的泡沫。

“当然，伯纳德，请进。”汉弗莱恍若大梦初醒，邀请他进了温暖的屋子。漫长的冬天过去了，却依旧是春寒料峭，伯纳德灰蓝色的呢子外套上沾染着风和雨水的香甜气味，他戴了一顶相同配色的帽子，上面甚至还镶了一颗璀璨的钻石。

汉弗莱想起他已经很久没有见过伯纳德穿西装之外的衣服了，三件套作为公务员的战袍和铠甲将真实的伯纳德包裹在坚硬的外壳之中，让他看不清伯纳德真实的模样。灰蓝色的呢子外套柔软了许多，让伯纳德看起来更似十年前，那个时候他还不会用长难句插科打诨甚至顾左右而言他，只不过这副模样不是让他欣赏和感怀的，而是为了去吸引一个他们都从未认识的女性。

孔雀开屏。汉弗莱在心里恶狠狠地评价道。

所有的情绪从他的心底升腾起来，最后融化在他仿若平静似水的外表之下。他解释道安布尔正在厨房做蛋糕，而那位美丽的小姐尚未到来。

“你可以先在客厅坐一会儿。”汉弗莱最后总结道。

“汉弗莱爵士，您抽烟了。”踏入客厅的伯纳德没头没脑地来了这样一句话，他的声音里竟有着汉弗莱从未听到过的甜腻。

“抱歉，待会儿烟味就散了。”汉弗莱嘟囔了一句，将沙发上的靠枕放好，转头想说伯纳德你就坐这儿吧，第一个音节还没发出就被他硬生生地吞了下去。伯纳德靠得很近，他眼睛上长长的、浅金色的睫毛被汉弗莱看得根根分明，它们正像脆弱的蝴蝶翅膀那样慢慢闪动着。

“汉弗莱爵士，您说过吸烟对身体不好。”他听到伯纳德这样说道，用的是一种轻松调侃的语气，汉弗莱却像一只被触摸到尾巴根的猫咪，浑身上下都绷得紧紧的，以至于他甚至没有力气去拒绝将他的手牵起的伯纳德。年轻人轻轻用指尖去触摸、摩挲刚才汉弗莱不慎被烟头烫红的那一小块肌肤，他垂下头看得很认真，像一个诊断病情的医生，而诊断的对象甚至没有流出一滴血液。

汉弗莱盯着伯纳德埋着的头出神，他能看到对方柔软的金发和长长的睫毛在他的眼下投射的阴影，一时竟不知道该如何是好，直到伯纳德以汉弗莱反应不过来的速度在上面舔了一口，汉弗莱才清醒过来，迅速将手抽走。他感觉到方才被伯纳德舔舐过的地方留有浅浅的水渍，更加火烧火燎，而对方眯着眼看他，像一只偷腥成功的猫科动物，餍足而危险。汉弗莱的神经仿佛被夏日夜晚落在平原的雷暴烧焦，他震悚地看着胆大包天、寡廉鲜耻的伯纳德，想出言训斥这个不知好歹的下属却被敲门的声音打断，端着蛋糕出现、亲自去开门的安布尔将微妙且凝滞的气氛扰成一片混沌，汉弗莱将手背在了身后，仿佛是什么见不得人的隐秘之地。

所有人都各怀心思等待着的人被安布尔引进家门，汉弗莱透过安布尔的肩头看到了那名女性，和照片上相差无几，精致的金色鬈发披在肩颈处，满目都透露着不好相处的色彩。她看上去比伯纳德年龄还大一些，不过可能是由于伯纳德那张脸本就显得比实际岁数小上一点，若不是认识他，大部分人会将他视作稚气未脱的大学毕业生。汉弗莱迎上前去，露出在白厅千锤百炼练就的虚伪笑容向她伸出手，将心里的不爽笑容融进佯装的出万分热情，欢迎她的到来。

“您好，多萝西·温莱特女士。”

“您好，汉弗莱爵士。”多萝西得体地回应，她看向汉弗莱的眼神像一只蛰伏在草丛中的猎豹，汉弗莱悻悻地收回手，将她交给他的夫人，自己却转身走到酒柜前拿出一瓶威士忌，他注意到了伯纳德的视线不着痕迹地停留在他的身上片刻，随后便转移了方向。

拔开瓶塞时轻微的“嘭”的声响与伯纳德和多萝西互相问好的声音搅在一起，听得汉弗莱牙齿发酸，他缓慢地将金色透明的酒液倒入四个酒杯，似乎想在面对最后的场合之前独自一人将所有的情绪消磨干净。

“汉皮，大家等你很久了。”汉弗莱将酒杯放上客厅的桌上时安布尔嗔怪道，声音里含着难以察觉的不满。

“抱歉，不过我想这个场合中的主角不是我。”他用日常使用惯的轻佻语气回答道，注意到了多萝西似笑非笑的表情。汉弗莱讨厌极了这种表情，这让他有一种被看穿的不安全感，仿佛下一秒他的绝妙提案就会被那些什么都不懂的政治顾问提出异议。

他果然很不喜欢这个女人。

但显而易见，他是否喜欢根本不重要，重要的是伯纳德的感觉，而他似乎正和对方相谈甚欢。多萝西在大学主修历史学，正巧有许多能和伯纳德聊——当然了，伯纳德连他一窍不通的物理天文都能和安布尔聊得天花乱坠，他有这个天赋——安布尔加入了他们的谈话，汉弗莱边一口口地喝酒，边看着他们却什么都没说，他已经感觉到了兴致寥寥，似乎四周升起了透明的、难以被打破的屏障。

令汉弗莱最为在意的是，自从多萝西走进了这座宅子，伯纳德的视线便再也没有在他的身上停留过分毫，他不是说伯纳德应该将注意力放在他身上这件事，只是这个年轻人为什么能如此轻易地在做出了那么不妥当、不得体的行为过后当作什么事情都没有发生过，将他像空气一般置于一旁？

“《镜报》的政论评论家，写给那些自以为应该治理国家的人看吗?”汉弗莱在多萝西讲述她现在做的事情时忍不住出言调笑，他的话语引来安布尔的皱眉和多萝西凌厉看向他的眼神，但后者并没有被激怒。

“汉弗莱爵士，您似乎对媒体有很大的偏见。”她回答道。

“我的女士，我只是觉得您这样的职业选择辱没了您的家境和学历，也许进入唐宁街对您来说是个不错的选择？”

“感谢您的建议，也许有一天我会考虑您的建议的。”多萝西欣然接受，此时的汉弗莱还不知晓他给未来的自己挖了多大的一个坑——多萝西确实进入了唐宁街，只不过是作为和他作对的政治顾问而不是公务员罢了。

汉弗莱耸耸肩没再说话，安布尔将话题岔到了一边，当他们吃完最后一块蛋糕，安布尔建议他们去后花园里走走。

老套的把戏，汉弗莱腹诽道，又给自己倒了一点威士忌，就跟最初安布尔的父亲让他们做的那样，在客厅聊一些无关紧要的事物，最后在花园里把私人空间让渡给两个年轻人。不过他的后花园里有生长茂盛的树木和修剪得一丝不苟的灌木花丛，他一点都不介意伯纳德看到他的花园有多么美丽和茂盛。

尽管那一点意义都没有。

安布尔去叫女佣收拾桌上的餐盘，汉弗莱走进了自己的卧室，从那里的窗台正好能将整个后花园一览无余。他看着两个年轻人从后门出现，并排走在一起，靠得很近，没有人注意到汉弗莱隐没在二楼的窗台，正看着他们。他又点起了一支烟，夹在右手的食指和中指的第一个关节处，恰好压在那块还在隐隐发红的肌肤处。

他没有注意到安布尔无声无息地走进了卧室，站在他身后，直到她开口说：“他们很般配，不是吗？”

“我不这么想。”

“就凭她是剑桥的？”安布尔嗤之以鼻。

“就凭她是剑桥的。”汉弗莱肯定道。

“汉弗莱，你别忘了，伯纳德也是剑桥毕业的。”安布尔最后下了定论，汉弗莱没有再反驳，他只是深深地吸了一口烟将它灌入肺部，直到尼古丁将他的五脏六腑都浸透、填满。他突然意识到安布尔说的话是对的。他曾将伯纳德的简历翻来覆去看了好几遍，几乎都能倒背如流，他试图去想象自己离开后伯纳德的经历，是怎样的故事将那个单纯的少年磨砺成了他看不透的一抔迷雾。汉弗莱执着地一遍遍强调伯纳德毕业于牛津，仿佛是在一遍遍强调他曾属于自己的这个事实；而伯纳德从剑桥开始的那段时光，便再也不属于他了。

看着伯纳德的背影，汉弗莱突然开始想念多年前那个小小的、天真得像跟屁虫、甩也甩不掉的牛津男孩，看向他时眼睛里总是闪烁着炙热的光芒，仿佛会将他整个人灼烧殆尽；他会害羞地亲吻自己，用那双鹿一般明亮的双眼看着自己，而不是像现在，能毫无顾虑地舔舐他的手指，也能在下一秒当作什么事都没发生般抽身离开。


	17. Chapter 17

那天以后，时间仿若被按下加速键的留声机，几年的时光迅速消逝，汉弗莱感到生活中所有的进程都以他无法控制的速度往前奔流，包括伯纳德的成长，自从多萝西出现后，伯纳德在他身上留存的最后一丝关注也消失得无影无踪了。他在伯纳德的身上愈发地看不见二十年前那个牛津男孩的影子，那让他感觉到无法遏制的恐慌，甚至还有难以启齿的失望。阿诺德察觉了他的不安却将其视作导师无法掌控自己的学生时的控制欲导致的不良情绪，安慰他那些年轻的高飞者总是心性不定、会有自己的想法，只要不做得太过界，他认为应当给年轻人留点空间。

“更何况，在他结婚以后，激进的性子总是会被生活的鸡毛蒜皮磨灭的。”阿诺德喝了一口酒总结道，“他的未婚妻似乎不是一个很好招惹的对象。”

“他们还没订婚。”汉弗莱烦躁地回应，阿诺德的话非但没让他心情好起来，反而更差了，特别是刚才他下班路上正巧运气不好地撞见了约会的两个年轻人，他已经不止一次地在伯纳德的钱包里瞥见了那个不招人喜欢的女人的照片了。而在工作上，他似乎真的对伯纳德没有什么好指摘的，年轻人学得很快，没有捅过严重的篓子，也从不做踩红线的事情。

“快了吧，他们已经交往很长时间了。”阿诺德补充了一句。

快十年的时间里，伯纳德和多萝西感情稳定，汉弗莱从未听过他们之间出现什么争吵，伯纳德的事业顺风顺水，他已经从一个低阶秘书坐上了大臣首席私人秘书的位置，与汉弗莱共同辅佐那些所谓的“化外之民”。汉弗莱时时想，这不是一个很好的状况，这样的位置让他们相处的时间愈发多了起来，但万幸的是——尽管汉弗莱内心深处的某一点并不这么认为——伯纳德将他视作工作上的同伴和导师，生活中却淡漠得如同点头之交，甚至算不上能在餐后喝上一杯酒的交情。伯纳德从未对他做出他以为迟早会出现的报复行为，很多时候汉弗莱都为自己的过度敏感和对伯纳德的阴暗揣测感到良心不安。

故事大概就会这样像死在冬日深夜街头的椋鸟那样无声无息地结束，也许它甚至算不上一个“故事”，只能是混乱的生命漩涡中转瞬即逝的泡沫。汉弗莱在喝掉最后一口酒的时候这样思忖着。

行政部在新的一年里迎来了新任的大臣詹姆斯·乔治·哈克，来自西伯明翰，有着一双明亮热情的眼睛和可爱的虎牙，看起来分外好被忽悠的样子。汉弗莱逐渐在摇摇欲坠的心情中找到了平衡的支点，伯纳德在工作上的能力他尽收眼底，他已经将他视作真正意义上的接班人。汉弗莱知道以伯纳德的能力很快就能升迁，送走手上这个大臣后也许能去其他部门当个副秘书长，伯纳德很聪明却还是缺乏一点政治上的经验，他希望自己能给这个年轻人力所能及的帮助，作为所有他曾做过的事情的补偿。

伯纳德确定了吉姆到来的时间收拾干净办公室，安排好人手将吉姆的政治顾问拐到无人问津的小房间后去接风尘仆仆的新任大臣。吉姆·哈克的形象和汉弗莱想象中一样，看起来温和好相处，浑身散发着新官上任的热情与激动，想要在自己的岗位上做出些什么成就的强烈愿望正从他的双眼里迸溅。汉弗莱并不过多忧虑，从他手上已经送走了许多被他的手段打磨得没有棱角的大臣，他甚至很享受这种驯服政客的过程。

他踏入办公室的时候伯纳德已经为吉姆倒好了酒，简单做了介绍后便乖乖地站在了一旁听汉弗莱用一些没有太多意义的语句将新来的大臣绕了个云里雾里，最后吉姆讲了一个关于打字的笑话，便兴冲冲拎着自己的公文包打算开始工作了。第一天的工作进行得很顺利，除了在伯纳德自作聪明地讲了一个和椅子有关的笑话时摇摇头让他不要再失言和中途吉姆的政治顾问突然闯进来要求一个办公室之外，一切都算得上完美。

汉弗莱和阿诺德坐在一起喝咖啡的时候正巧伯纳德走进来让他签字，伯纳德在吉姆面前脱口而出的不妥言论让汉弗莱意识到伯纳德尚需敲打，趁着阿诺德在让他给不知深浅的年轻人上一课也是挺不错的。伯纳德声称自己很忙，汉弗莱却颐指气使地让他给自己倒杯咖啡。伯纳德看了汉弗莱一眼，欲言又止，最后还是乖乖地倒了杯咖啡，拖着椅子坐在了阿诺德的身边。

汉弗莱能看出来自己和阿诺德的话给了伯纳德不小的冲击，但伯纳德那句“抱歉先生们，我是大臣的首席私人秘书”还是让汉弗莱小小地梗了一下，阿诺德满眼戏谑地看了汉弗莱一眼，仿佛是在嘲笑他怎能将自己的学徒教成这个样子，那眼神让汉弗莱如坐针毡。

“那您有什么建议呢？”伯纳德睁着那双圆圆的眼睛，真诚地发问道。

“你能保守秘密吗？”汉弗莱内心突然升起想要调戏年轻人的冲动。

“当然。”伯纳德认真地点点头。

“我也能。”汉弗莱看出自己的回答让伯纳德愣了一下，随后不满地微微撇了撇嘴。伯纳德走后，阿诺德乜着眼睛看汉弗莱：“这就是你的爱徒的水平？他是不是还处在身份撕裂的阶段？”

“年轻人需要时间成长。”汉弗莱替伯纳德找了个理由搪塞了过去，但他内心还是隐隐不安。这不是他们第一个一起侍奉的大臣，而伯纳德在之前从未说过这种立场暧昧的话语，这只是巧合，还是他暗自里在打什么算盘？

只不过在那件让汉弗莱后知后觉地警铃大作的事情发生之前，他还未将伯纳德略有反常的行为纳入自己日常思量的范围，他只当是年轻人蠢蠢欲动地想要脱离掌控的试探罢了。他们一起帮新任的、在一些危机事件前尚需帮助、手忙脚乱的吉姆解决了许多麻烦事儿，虽然伯纳德不时会脑子抽筋说一些不合时宜让汉弗莱想把他赶出办公室的话，总的来说他是个非常优秀的首席私人秘书——他总是喜欢舔着嘴唇憋着笑，在自己和吉姆争论时用一种看戏的目光扫视着他们两个人。有时候汉弗莱会觉得他和伯纳德磨合得已足够默契，仿佛过去的那些龃龉从未发生过。

在那辆开往爱丁堡的列车上，吉姆的车厢里挤满了身材参差不齐的人，“欢迎来着‘站立委员会’。”汉弗莱下意识的双关语言游戏让已经被弗雷德里克挤得快变形的伯纳德笑了起来，他看见年轻人抬起头看他，长长的睫毛在车厢顶的白色冷光灯的照耀下闪闪发光，那让汉弗莱突然开始怀念那久违的触感。汉弗莱意识到他很久没有见过伯纳德在他面前笑得这么真情实意过了，那篇发言稿让整个车厢都陷入了慌乱之中，汉弗莱还是略微地分了几秒神：他感觉到拥挤的人群几乎将伯纳德送到他怀里，他甚至能感受到伯纳德温热的呼吸和起伏的胸膛，遗憾的是下一秒伯纳德就被费雷德里克无情地按在了床上坐着。

汉弗莱试图找个机会敲打一下立场逐渐变得不坚定的伯纳德，中央政策评估小组的报告还留在吉姆手上没有被拿回来，于是他让伯纳德到俱乐部去见他，问问这到底是怎么回事，而伯纳德给他的回答是：“也许您应该问大臣本人。”

伯纳德的回答让汉弗莱非常不满意，后者严肃地蹙眉看他：“伯纳德，现在我是在问你。”

“是的，汉弗莱爵士。”伯纳德低下头，没有和汉弗莱视线接触。

“伯纳德，你似乎吞吞吐吐的？”

“是也不是，汉弗莱爵士。”

伯纳德竟拿自己敷衍大臣的话来敷衍自己，这个认知让汉弗莱内心窜上一股子无名的邪火，他停顿了一秒努力让自己的声音不要听起来过于愤怒：“伯纳德，你是在搪塞我吗？”

没想到这句话非但没吓到伯纳德，反而让他笑了起来。他看向汉弗莱的双眼，一字一顿地回答道：“当然没有，汉弗莱爵士，如果我试图搪塞你，我是不会让你发现的。”伯纳德的话让汉弗莱无话可说，他意识到面前的人已经不再像自己想象的那样任人揉捏了，如果不早日将这个苗头掐死，以后自己会很难办。汉弗莱气得要命又无法发作，只能用点一杯威士忌这样苍白无力的做法来表达自己的愤怒，怒火在伯纳德再次强调自己是大臣的首席私人秘书时达到了顶峰。于是他假笑着委婉地威胁了一下伯纳德的事业，竖起报纸来挡住自己咬牙切齿的表情，好在年轻人权衡利弊后还是将消息曲折地传达给了他，也不算太无药可救。

最后汉弗莱还是给伯纳德点了一杯威士忌，两个人相对而坐，默默对饮。恼人的沉默让汉弗莱坐立不安，他发现似乎除了工作，他再找不到话题和伯纳德聊了，多年前他们曾彻夜长聊的夏夜被时光侵蚀得千疮百孔。直到最后他问：“你和多萝西怎么样了？”

这个问题刚出口汉弗莱便后悔了，他想起自己曾经的无数个问题被伯纳德软软地顶撞了回来，料想这个问题对方也会回答不关你的事诸如此类。然而伯纳德只是诧异地抬起眼，犹豫了一会儿，最后回答道：“汉弗莱爵士，我们马上就要订婚了。”

伯纳德的回答让汉弗莱捏着酒杯的手轻轻一抖，年轻人的声线平稳缓和，仿佛只是在说一件明天要去哪家餐厅吃饭这样的平凡事情。汉弗莱强忍着被重击的心情，念叨了几句挺好的便闭上嘴一口一口地喝酒。他忘了伯纳德是什么时候走的，但他永远记得那晚他一个人干掉了一整瓶的威士忌。


	18. Chapter 18

汉弗莱回到家时已是深夜，他回身合上门闩时没留意安布尔正坐在客厅的沙发上，转身被那黯淡的灯光映亮的脸庞惊了一下。安布尔盘着腿坐在沙发上，戴着眼镜边看书边等他回家，听到汉弗莱开门的声音时便合上书走上前去帮他脱掉大衣，他身上有着浓浓的威士忌的味道，还混着淡淡的烟草和夜晚湿润雨露的气息，那让安布尔微微皱起了眉头。

“怎么这么晚才回来，也不给家里打个电话。”安布尔嗔怪道，她接过汉弗莱的公文包放在椅子上，“明天我被邀请去一个学术讲座，有个教授对我最近研究的东西很感兴趣，过阵子还有个酒会……”

“安布尔，我今天已经很累了。”汉弗莱疲惫地打断了妻子的话，后者的动作停顿了一下却顺从地没有再继续说下去。汉弗莱洗过澡换回睡袍躺在床上便在酒精的作用下陷入不安稳的睡眠，他没有注意到安布尔整晚都未从她的书房里走出来。

授勋是整个公务员系统都格外关注的头等大事，所有人、特别是名单上的那些人等得着急上火，吉姆却毫无动作，汉弗莱意识到必须得尽快让吉姆解决这件事情。他拿着授勋名单走进吉姆的办公室交给他，意料之中地听到对方嘀嘀咕咕地对此表示不耐烦：“又是授勋名单，先放放可以吗？”

“不能放，快到五周期限了。”汉弗莱将吉姆放到一边儿的名单又端正地摆好在他的面前。

“五周？”吉姆表示不解，坐在旁边的伯纳德好心地向他解释授勋要提前五周通知好让他们有时间拒绝，还认真地回忆着1496年财政部有一位拒绝过骑士头衔的公务员。汉弗莱分不清伯纳德是在认真地给吉姆科普历史还是在暗讽官僚体系，但当吉姆说出他的新政策：部里所有公务员每年削减预算5%，否则不给授勋时伯纳德一脸看好戏的微笑表情看着自己时，汉弗莱脸上的假笑便绷不住了。他缓缓地坐在椅子上来消化这令人震惊的消息，质问吉姆哪里来的如此荒谬的想法。

“我突然想到的。”吉姆梗着脖子说，他瞄了一眼伯纳德，汉弗莱顺着吉姆的目光看去，伯纳德正用左手摸着他的额角，低着头认真地研究他腿上的不知道什么玩意儿，于是汉弗莱全明白了。愤怒和慌乱让他语无伦次起来，甚至开始指责吉姆将要废除君主制，而伯纳德戏谑地看着自己的同时还乖巧地给吉姆递上一份文件的行为更是往汉弗莱的怒火上泼了一盆油。

吉姆赶着去下院分组表决，他离开后汉弗莱将伯纳德手里的文件抢过来狠狠地拍在桌上以表示自己的愤怒，而伯纳德只是耸耸肩，乖巧地看着他，那双湿漉漉的眼睛里满是无辜和天真，仿佛自己与整件事情都无关。汉弗莱没有证据去指责伯纳德，而他明白伯纳德也深知这一点，他一步步逼近眨着眼睛回望自己的伯纳德。

“他是怎么想出来这个‘绝妙’的点子的，伯纳德？”汉弗莱咬牙切齿地一字一顿地问道。

“我不知道，汉弗莱爵士，也许您问他自己比较好。”伯纳德挠挠头，那副模样差点真让汉弗莱相信他是无辜的了——如果不是自己了解这个表面纯良的男孩远不如他看起来那般天真的话。

“伯纳德，你知道大臣来来去去，我们却会共事很多年的吧。”见来硬的不行，汉弗莱放软了调子，用他曾经忽悠了无数低阶文官的话术来对付伯纳德，他伸手放在伯纳德的肩头，仿佛自己真的是一个用心为下属考虑的好上司。

“当然知道，汉弗莱爵士。”伯纳德毕恭毕敬地回答道，“我一旦知道大臣是从哪里得到的这个点子，立刻就会通知您。”

这件事几乎是吉姆上任过后汉弗莱遇到的最大的危机，他求救无门只好去寻求阿诺德的指点，后者没有给出解决的办法还威胁了一下汉弗莱的仕途，最后他问道：“这是哈克自己想出来的主意？”

汉弗莱顿了一下：“尽管我也很惊讶，但的确是他自己的主意。”

“唔，我还以为是他的小秘书给他的建议呢。”阿诺德状似无意地抬眼从眼镜上方看了汉弗莱一眼，“如果是这样，你可就得小心了。”

“伍列是我们的一员，他不会做出这种事情的。”汉弗莱假笑着替伯纳德圆了个谎，阿诺德最后一句话既是在指让自己小心伯纳德，也是指小心自己的前途。

幸而授勋事宜到最后妥善地解决了，没有引起公务员系统内部的震荡，他也没有抓住伯纳德的尾巴，但这件事给汉弗莱留下了极其深刻的印象。久违的恐慌在他的心底重新升起，他开始审问自己几乎快被他自己遗忘的那个问题：伯纳德来到白厅到底是为了什么？他感觉仿佛不是自己在引导伯纳德而是自己在被伯纳德慢慢驯化，将近十年间，他放松了警惕、无视了伯纳德日趋成长的手段，汉弗莱不知道伯纳德想要什么，他似乎不在乎权力，也不看重金钱，思来想去，汉弗莱只能认定他一直都未忘记自己曾经做过的那些不厚道的事情，他只是单纯地来复仇罢了。

只不过在官海浮沉多年的汉弗莱明白，越为单纯的目的越为致命。

除了伯纳德，汉弗莱还有其他的事情需要操心——他与安布尔的关系变得愈加微妙，而他甚至无法回忆起来这样的变化是从什么时候开始初现端倪的。他自诩自己已经尽到了这场政治婚姻中应尽的职责，在他眼里情绪不稳定的那个人是安布尔，汉弗莱不想和自己的妻子争吵，他在白厅和政客们周旋已经足够耗费心神，于是在安布尔再一次指责他在客厅抽烟将整栋房子搞得乌烟瘴气时他没有再辩解，只是默默地走到花园里迎着冷风将剩下的那半只雪茄抽完。

回家仿佛只是为了有一所住处能度过黑暗和冰凉夜晚而不是心灵温暖的港湾，汉弗莱和安布尔的关系逐渐滑向危险的边缘，他们疏远得宛如只是萍水相逢的室友而不是已共度多年的夫妻。安布尔将时间更长久地花在自己的书房里，捣鼓那些汉弗莱完全不懂的精密仪器，而汉弗莱乐得清静，他一边在自己的房间批阅文书一边想，自己本就不适合家庭生活，这不能怪他。

人畜无害的吉姆·哈克上了国际自由军的死亡名单这件事让汉弗莱和伯纳德都非常震惊，不过有特工处随时随地全方位保护吉姆，汉弗莱也不是非常担心自家大臣的生命安全。汉弗莱没有全程跟进这件事，但他会及时查看特工处的报告以保证安保力量足够且没有纰漏。报告事无巨细地将所有的细节都呈现在纸面上，甚至包括了吉姆和夫人安妮的相处细节，那些官方的笔墨触动了汉弗莱内心坚硬的一块角落，仿佛终于明了真正相爱的夫妻的生活模式是怎样的。

吉姆安然无恙从暗杀风波中脱离后惊魂未定了好几天，最后宴请了自己的朋友来庆祝自己的大难不死，汉弗莱也在被邀请之列。聚会上汉弗莱和安妮说了几句话，安妮风趣而活泼，吉姆在她面前乖顺的模样更是给汉弗莱留下了很深的印象。从他们的眉眼之中，汉弗莱这个内心冷酷凉薄的人都能感觉到他们是多么深爱着对方，有那么几个瞬间汉弗莱甚至有点向往这样的生活。

已然有些醉醺醺的吉姆拉着汉弗莱絮絮叨叨地说着什么，一部分关于工作，另一部分关于自己的生活，汉弗莱第一次耐下性子认真地听着这个自己平日里并不会花多大心思仔细听取的人的话语。吉姆讲了自己和安妮相识的过程，讲了他们的恋爱和婚姻，告诫汉弗莱对相爱的人要有足够的耐心，不要独自去揣测对方的想法、替对方做决定，倘若两人的关系出现罅隙，不要逃避，逃避只能给双方带来伤痛……

宴会尚未结束汉弗莱提前礼貌地告辞，吉姆的话给他带来了不小的冲击，他开始正视自己婚姻里出现的问题，他打算和安布尔开诚布公地谈论一次，以此来挽救他摇摇欲坠的婚姻。汉弗莱在伦敦一家出名的意大利餐厅定了位置，安布尔穿上他们第一次见面时的裙子和他一起落座。晚饭间一直是汉弗莱在说，安布尔只是吃饭没有说话，直到最后汉弗莱也觉得尴尬，便闭上了嘴，安静地开始享用他面前的食物。

他们就这样面对面一句话也不说地吃完了盘子里最后的一块餐后甜点，直到这时安布尔才说：“汉弗莱，你还记得今晚是什么日子吗？”

突如其来的问题让汉弗莱愣怔，他绞尽脑汁地回忆着，从生日想到结婚纪念日，最后有些尴尬地摇摇头。

“我之前告诉过你今晚有个酒会邀请我参加，有许多天文物理界的巨擘出席，你还是没记住，竟然选在今天，最可笑的是我竟然还答应你了。”安布尔放下手里的餐巾苦笑了一声，“在我出门之前曾经邀请我参加讲座的教授还打电话问我为什么没有去，我只好搪塞。”

汉弗莱第一反应是否定安布尔对他谈起过这个酒会，第二反应是质问他那个教授是谁，而后慢慢想起这两件事自己都有印象，于是他闭了嘴，听安布尔缓慢却坚韧地将曾埋藏在心底的话细细数来。她说她不喜欢汉弗莱在家里抽烟汉弗莱却从未把这件事放在心上；她说她愿意为了汉弗莱去了解自己完全不懂的古典文学对方却丝毫不在意自己的专业工作；她说汉弗莱总是深夜才归来，像一只幽灵在家里游荡，他不知道盐放在那里、不知道怎么怎么把冰箱里的冰块取出来、不知道半磅黄油多少钱……

“汉弗莱，你试图拯救我们关系的行为反而帮我做出了最后的决定，也许我想成为的是安布尔·坎贝尔，而不仅仅是阿普比夫人。”安布尔最后总结道，独自一人离了席，汉弗莱知道他的婚姻彻底完蛋了。

安布尔花了一点时间将她的东西慢慢从黑索米尔的屋宅里搬走，汉弗莱没再做无谓的挽留，他知道安布尔去意已决。对安布尔的决定汉弗莱内心还是留有一丝责备，从一开始他们就是没有爱情的政治婚姻，安布尔不应该要求那么多，更何况行政部常务秘书离婚这件事足以在白厅的秘闻圈里掀起不小的动静，比起离婚本身，后续将要处理的事情更让汉弗莱头疼不已。

体贴入微的安布尔为了顾虑汉弗莱的面子，她在办理离婚手续的漫长过程中还是会出席一些重要的聚会，继续担任汉弗莱的“装饰品”却不再回家。本就冷清的屋宅在女主人离开后显得更加空旷，汉弗莱遣散了多余的佣人，只留下了几个必不可缺的照顾他的起居。他走得更早、回得更晚，比起黑索米尔，白厅更像他真实意义上的“家”。除了和同事在俱乐部消磨时光，他花了更多的时间浸泡在戏剧和酒吧里，仿佛那样便能让他忘记生活带给他的苦楚、脱离无边无尽的孤独之海。


	19. Chapter 19

汉弗莱忘了戒律是在什么时候被打破的，大概是在酒吧独自买醉后的深夜被他早已忘了面容的年轻男孩拐上并不符合他身份的汽车旅馆那吱呀作响的床后便一发不可收拾。他和安布尔的婚姻早已名存实亡，离婚手续在办理之中，这不能算婚内出轨，汉弗莱安慰自己，在他的道德真空之中，他做过远比这种事更加败坏人伦的事情，这种两厢情愿的事情实在是在那漫长的名单上排不上号。

这种苟且之事逐渐成了汉弗莱用来解压的手段，仿佛肉体上的满足便能填补他苍白的私人生活，营造出并不孤独的假象。安布尔在周五的下午汉弗莱还留在白厅的时候回到黑索米尔，将她最后的物什带走，没有留给汉弗莱任何能想起她的痕迹，包括浴室柜子深处的玫瑰味香波，他将孤独地度过将至的周末，以及未来的无数个日子。

仿佛是为了洗净这所空荡荡的大宅里的孤独气息，汉弗莱开始将那些萍水相逢的男人带进自己房子里的客卧，但他从不留他们过夜，当事情结束，他总会礼貌地请他们离开。他不知道自己这些深夜里隐秘的行踪被他的下属尽数收于眼底。曾经汉弗莱给他讲过的那间酒吧的名字在伯纳德的脑海里留下了深刻的印象，他来到伦敦后也逐渐成了它的常客。伯纳德常常遇到自己的上司自斟自酌却从未上前攀谈，他坐在阴暗的灯光照不到的角落看汉弗莱，直到对方穿上大衣离开才慢慢结账回家。

伯纳德和安布尔保持着一个月一次联系的频率，安布尔不再找伯纳德借古典文学的书来看，他们常常只是谈谈生活的琐事和各自工作上的困难，并且彼此都默契地从来不谈汉弗莱，伯纳德却从安布尔无名指上已经被卸下的戒指中读出了一切。直到有一天他在酒吧里坐下时发现汉弗莱早已在里面呆了很久，一副难见的失魂落魄的模样，有人充满目的性地接近他也不拒绝时，伯纳德明白有些事情已经彻底改变。他远远地望着汉弗莱像一只失去牵引线的木偶被那个年轻的、娃娃脸的男子牵着手带走却毫无反抗，第二天在大臣的办公室为吉姆念日程安排时看到汉弗莱正不安地拉领子试图遮住脖子上引人遐想的红印。

他撞见汉弗莱与形形色色的男人从酒吧离开，不止一次，他不知道汉弗莱是否意识到他带走的男人都有着同样的特征：深金色的头发，双眸圆润而天真，像极了当年尚未知晓世界险恶的自己。是汉弗莱无意识地用这种方式缅怀当初的自己，还是他从来都好这口，而自己不过是他食之无味后丢弃的鸡肋？

伯纳德无法得到答案，但他不再准备像年轻时那样独自沉溺在情绪的沼泽中，这么多年过去，他明白对汉弗莱这样遇到无法解决的事情便选择逃避的人只能去逼迫他、威胁他。于是伯纳德买了更多的薄荷糖塞进过敏药的盒子里送到汉弗莱的桌上、翻窗进入汉弗莱的卧室趴在他的床头看他、在他和年轻的男子搭讪时坐到他面前问他：“汉弗莱爵士，您为什么不拒绝他呢？您喜欢他那个类型的男孩吗？他那么像我，那您喜欢我吗？”

这样的逼迫卓有成效，他仿佛成了汉弗莱的过敏原，每当他出现在汉弗莱的面前，后者便会将文书紧紧抓在手里、抱在胸前，戒备而警惕地看着他，将他划在一米之外的私人界限之外。伯纳德饶有兴趣地看着汉弗莱做着无谓的自我挣扎，仿佛一只悠哉游哉地玩弄着老鼠的猫，松开又抓住，循环往复，直到精疲力竭的对方地被生吞入肚。

汉弗莱没有意识到自己带回家的男孩似乎都是当年某个幻影的具化，直到伯纳德坐在他面前问他是否喜欢自己时，他才在后知后觉地咂摸出其中的百般滋味。他再也没有去那间酒吧，对伯纳德的警惕日趋增加，他甚至开始再次将记忆角落里如何才能把这个像定时炸弹般威胁自己仕途的人弄到远离自己的地方去的想法重新拾掇起来，苏格兰、北爱尔兰、斯旺西，哪里都好，只要不在自己身边。

祸不单行，上帝似乎觉得给汉弗莱带去的阻碍还远远不够，那篇在上班的火车上看到的关于《政府玩忽职守，开发商大发横财》的新闻让本就心力交瘁的汉弗莱整日都处在心神不宁的状态，他在恐慌症发作的边缘游走，伯纳德在一旁坐着，吉姆叫了他几次名字汉弗莱才反应过来。他交了文件打算快速离开这个让他窒息的空间，吉姆却把他叫住，问了他关于晨间邮报上那篇新闻的问题。

“不是你的部门吧？”吉姆问道。

“当然不是，而且我们永远不会知道是谁。”汉弗莱露出了专属于他的假笑，他的余光瞟过微笑着看着他、似乎在等他出糗的伯纳德，暗地里绞紧了抓着文件的手指。

但吉姆并不准备就这样简单放过汉弗莱，他告知汉弗莱档案还差几个星期就到了三十年的解密期，他承诺邮报的老相识到时候可以随便查。这个消息将汉弗莱彻底地扔进了焦虑的漩涡，那种感觉上次出现还是在快二十年前自己被停职了一个月的时候；他语无伦次地向吉姆解释道这样的行为将如何损害政府的权威、暴露国家的机密、伤害在世的人们，吉姆一条条反驳了后问他：“你着急干嘛？”

吉姆的疑问堵住了汉弗莱还想继续说下去的嘴，伯纳德笑着埋头在本子上写着一些什么东西，似乎对目前自己的境遇感到心情良好。他知道自己的举动已经引起了两个人的怀疑于是只好闭嘴，离开前他看了伯纳德一眼，对方正巧抬起头笑着与他对视，汉弗莱心里一沉：自己过去在政治的丛林中遗留下的痕迹没有被清扫干净，而伯纳德敏锐的鼻子可以顺着蛛丝马迹、抽丝剥茧地把自己的尾巴找出来。是的，在这场无声的战争中，伯纳德将取得胜利，被扫地出门的将是自己。

这件事没有拖太久，汉弗莱离开办公室后十多分钟格拉罕便告诉自己大臣让他去一趟办公室，他将焦虑藏在面具之下重新走回办公室，而与伯纳德侧肩而过时对方故意露出的笑声让他更是确信两个人已经察觉那个三十年前的傻瓜是自己。吉姆试探着他，汉弗莱还做着无谓的挣扎，直到吉姆说：“这件事交给你去调查，好吗，汉弗莱？”

最后的弦被绷断，汉弗莱绝望地坐在对面的椅子上，开始“坦白”自己的过错，出乎意料的是吉姆并未斥责他，只是从他手上要了一点关于南德贝的事情的好处便答应他告诉邮报记者那些档案文件已经在1967年的洪灾中消失了。危机就这样被无声地化解，但他还惦记着伯纳德：他担心对方将这件事捅出去。于是汉弗莱试探着问吉姆方才在办公室时伯纳德的态度，吉姆从眼镜上方乜着他：“伯纳德的态度很重要吗？”

“下属知道了这种事总是让领导很难办的。”汉弗莱假笑着回答。

“你是怕这件事流到秘书的八卦网中去吧。”吉姆嗤笑他，“难不成你还要开除他？”

如果我有这个权力，也有一个合适的理由，那不失为一个好的方法。汉弗莱腹诽，脸上却露出一个温和无害的笑容。

“你不用担心他，反而是他给我提了一点建议。不用担心，汉弗莱，你的下属对你忠心耿耿，我倒是好奇你天天让他给你让位他为什么还这么维护你。”吉姆垂下眼去处理他的工作，没有再看被震惊钉在原地的汉弗莱。

“维护？”汉弗莱震惊地重复了一遍这个词汇，见汉弗莱没有要走的意思，吉姆不耐烦地随便举了一些例子——在汉弗莱完全不知晓的时间和地点中，伯纳德替他化解了许多不必要的麻烦。他一直在沉浸在自己会被伯纳德报复的想象中，而吉姆替他敲碎了虚假的幻象，汉弗莱不知道伯纳德竟默默地替他做了这么多事，他感觉到心脏中似乎有什么东西在鼓胀，几乎要将它撑破。

从那天起，汉弗莱一直在思考吉姆说的话，他想找个机会与伯纳德开诚布公地谈一次，将他们过去的嫌隙全部抚平却一直找不到合适的理由，直到他在库朗花瓶事件中捞了伯纳德一把，年轻人感动且感激地看着他时，汉弗莱才说出了那句：“伯纳德，跟我去喝一杯吧。”

伯纳德没有拒绝，他们没有去酒吧或是俱乐部，而是在汉弗莱的办公室中沉默地对饮。伯纳德喝着威士忌好奇地看着他，思索着为何今日的上司竟如此反常地邀请自己喝酒，明明在前几天见着自己还跟见着瘟神般绕着走。汉弗莱从未如此紧张过，他不擅长这种推心置腹的谈话，他感觉到自己的掌心里全是汗水，于是他掏出丝巾仔仔细细地将它们拭干，同时思忖着自己将要说的话。

“我很抱歉，伯纳德。”他以这样的话语开头，“我一直以为你来白厅是为了……报复我，所以我为难过你，甚至想过将你打发到斯旺西。但后来我发现这只是我的被害妄想，我为我做过的一切道歉，希望在以后的工作里我们能更好地合作。”

在他的第一句话响起时，伯纳德的双目亮了起来，却又在后面的措辞中逐渐熄灭。他缓缓喝完杯子里的酒，淡淡回答道：“汉弗莱爵士，您没有必要对我道歉，您今天能替我解围，我已经很开心了。”他停顿了一下，继续说道：“我确实恨过您，所以也做了一些对您不利的事情，希望您能原谅。但这只是一些无伤大雅的恶作剧，我不会阻碍您‘最在乎’的仕途的，汉弗莱爵士。”

他们都谈起、却又立刻绕过了那个敏感的话题，浅浅地在工作上互相给出承诺，那让汉弗莱安心了不少，紧绷的神经也逐渐松弛了下来。尔后他们随意地交谈起了彼此的工作和生活，汉弗莱问起伯纳德是否已经订婚、是否敲定了婚期，伯纳德回答等家具置办好、多萝西的工作有了起色再考虑结婚事宜。他们就像真正的相识多年的老友那样坦怀相待地交谈，汉弗莱由衷地祝福伯纳德家庭幸福、事业有成，举起酒杯想为年轻人庆祝，伯纳德没有回应，他眨着双眼看着脸泛红意的汉弗莱，轻轻说：“汉弗莱爵士，您醉了。”


	20. Chapter 20

“不，我没有。”汉弗莱睁着被酒精蒸腾得通红的双眼执拗地回答，他紧紧地攥着手里的玻璃酒杯仿佛是在情绪的骇浪中抓住最后的浮木，于是伯纳德没有再戳穿他的谎言，只是安静地坐在沙发里看着对方的话语逐渐变得支离破碎，最后融化成一滩泥泞。

最后将汉弗莱架上汽车后座的时候伯纳德不禁后悔没有阻止他的上司将自己灌醉，汉弗莱本就比他高半个头，极不优雅地伏在伯纳德的身体上，幸而司机见伯纳德艰难地搂着另一个熟悉的人从俱乐部出来时上去帮了忙，否则伯纳德很可能没有办法一个人将他安顿好。要是有一部相机便好了，伯纳德一边上车一边不无遗憾地想着，自家上司难得的窘态值得永恒的留念。

熟悉的空间给了汉弗莱安全感，在酒精的作用下他迅速陷入了沉睡，随着汽车的颠簸起伏摇晃着，眉头紧皱，似乎并不舒服。伯纳德想了想，最后决定伸手轻轻将汉弗莱的头揽过来靠在自己的肩膀上，他能感受到对方的呼吸逐渐平稳了下来。从上次“加尔各答黑牢”之后，伯纳德再未如此近距离地、不受限制地看过汉弗莱，但他只是瞄了一眼汉弗莱安稳的睡颜便挪开了目光，仿佛是在鬼鬼祟祟地做什么大逆不道的事情。

伯纳德正襟危坐，直到汽车停在黑索米尔的宅门前，他感谢了司机并婉拒了对方要帮忙的请求，一个人将汉弗莱弄上了二楼的卧室，把汉弗莱扔上床的同时他也卸了力，不慎压在了汉弗莱的身上。伯纳德紧张地绷紧身体，屏住呼吸，对方却没有要醒来的征兆，于是他容许自己在汉弗莱的胸口多趴了一会儿，直到感觉到对方因为胸闷而呼吸紊乱才颇为遗憾和不舍地起身。

他替汉弗莱脱下了衣服，坏心眼地故意留下一些暧昧的痕迹好让对方在次日醒来时经受一阵恐慌，最后在床头柜上留了一杯水、水杯下压着一张纸条后离开了。走出大门时伯纳德听到了刚才被忽视掉的声音——微弱而急切的幼猫的叫声，他想起这是被汉弗莱半收养半放养的流浪猫。它急得趴在纸箱的边缘却出不来，爪子已经在箱壁上留下阵阵划痕，还打翻了早就空无一物的小碗。伯纳德蹲下身挠了挠它的脑袋，又摸摸它的下巴，轻声问道：“你叫什么名字呀？汉弗莱是不是忘了喂你吃东西呀？”

像是抓住了救命稻草，巴尼着急地用脑袋去蹭伯纳德的手指，后者看得不忍心，只好重新翻窗回去给它从冰箱里找吃的。出乎伯纳德的意料，汉弗莱的冰箱里其他东西寥寥，竟然却有整整一层全是猫零食和小鱼干。他拿出一包尚未开封的猫粮，没有被撕去的标签显示了令人咋舌的价格，凭伯纳德的经验，这已经是非常高级的猫粮品牌，常常是用来饲喂赛级品种猫而不是流浪猫的。伯纳德掏了掏冰箱深处，除了猫粮，还有其他补充微量元素和蛋白质的食品，那让他叹了口气：尽管有心地斥巨资买了这么多东西，到最后却忘了喂食，这种事想想还真是只有汉弗莱才能做得出来。

次日汉弗莱醒来的时候已经是中午，他头疼欲裂，看了一眼表惊慌得出了一身薄汗，直到想起今天是周六才稳了心神。但身体赤裸的触感让他的心头浮上一层不安的薄雾，他看了看四周被扔在地上的衣服，拼命想回忆起昨晚自己都干了些什么，记忆却在伯纳德将他带到汽车后座时像被扯断的胶片那样戛然而止。汉弗莱给司机打了个电话，确定是伯纳德将自己送回了家，惊慌失措中发现了水杯下的字条，伯纳德龙飞凤舞的字戏谑地写道：我先走了，希望您昨晚过得愉快。

汉弗莱心事重重地穿好衣服去厨房煮咖啡，除了自己洒落一地的衣服和伯纳德留下的意味不明的字条，没有其他的证据能证明自己断片的那段时间到底发生了什么。房间里没有可疑的味道，自己身上也没有暧昧的痕迹，司机把伯纳德和自己放在黑索米尔的家宅前随后就离开了，只有伯纳德一个人是房屋内事件发生的见证者，但他总不能打电话给自己的下属，问他昨晚有没有和自己干上一炮。

拉开冰箱看到那一堆猫粮的时候汉弗莱才意识到自己有好长一段时间没给巴尼喂食，早上也没有听到它熟悉的求投喂的喵喵声音。汉弗莱心里一沉，赶紧随便捞了一袋已经开封的猫粮跑到门口，巴尼正闭着眼躺在箱子里。

不是吧……汉弗莱的心颤动起来，为自己的失误感到万般自责，他轻轻伸出手指摸了摸巴尼的肚子，上面还有余温，他正认真地考虑是否需要在它彻底凉透之前找个兽医来，便感觉到手上有一阵刺痛——巴尼正瞪着眼睛看他，报复似地咬着他的手侧。汉弗莱吃痛，连忙将手抽出来，巴尼没有使太大的劲儿，他没有破皮流血，只是留下了一排浅浅的牙印。咬了人的巴尼似乎心情很好，它在箱子里伸展着四肢，翻起肚皮看汉弗莱，后者自知理亏也不说话，只好闷头给它空空的碗里倒吃的。

和伯纳德推心置腹地谈过一次后，汉弗莱和伯纳德的关系终于重新回到了一个平衡点，远远好过曾经如履薄冰、互相试探的拉扯状态。伯纳德的立场在摇摆中逐渐找到了一个合适的位置，汉弗莱理解他作为大臣的首席私人秘书必须要为吉姆的利益着想，但他再也没有做出授勋风波那样会损害整个公务员系统的能耐事儿来，也没有再暗地里给汉弗莱下绊子。只不过醉酒那夜的事情一直困扰着汉弗莱，他曾试探过几次，伯纳德都顾左右而言他地绕过了这个话题，他的反应让汉弗莱更是惴惴不安起来。

伯纳德和多萝西的婚礼一直没有定下来，每当汉弗莱状似无意地问起，他都回答得无比敷衍：等感恩节的事情忙完过后再说、等自己的父亲的病好了再说、等多萝西把现在手上的项目解决了再说……仿佛总有事情阻碍着他们感情的推进，直到后来汉弗莱也觉得伯纳德的态度似乎有些许奇怪：他似乎并不想结婚，而如果那晚真的发生了他想象中的事情，自己真是对不起多萝西，他不想成为伯纳德婚姻道路上的阻碍。

于是他再次找到了伯纳德，后者静静听着他绕着弯子剖析着自己的灵魂，直到最后伯纳德终于明白他到底想说什么，于是他笑起来，几乎笑得流出眼泪。见伯纳德这副样子，汉弗莱心一横，终于问出了萦绕在他心里多日的问题：“伯纳德，那夜到底发生了什么？”

“汉弗莱爵士。”伯纳德笑得几乎呛到自己，“除了帮您喂了您家饿得喵喵叫的小猫咪，我什么都没有做。”

意识到是自己自作多情的汉弗莱脸红一阵白一阵，此刻他才明白伯纳德暧昧不清地所说的“昨晚过得愉快”是指傍晚时分他们在俱乐部的对饮，而不是回到家后发生了什么不可告人的事情。

安布尔和一些家仆离开后的很长一段时间里汉弗莱都觉得这栋房子冰冷得像个地窖，自己则是一具失去灵魂的行尸走肉。他很久以前就预见了自己将孤独终老的结局，但它从幻影变成了现实的那一刻，汉弗莱发现自己并未坚强到足够坦然地面对它。汉弗莱从来不爱动物，正如它们见了他也会恐慌地四散逃走一般，但巴尼却不一样，它突然从天而降选中了汉弗莱便赖着不走，常常扒着汉弗莱的裤腿不顾他的反对肆无忌惮地撒娇，那副模样熟悉极了，汉弗莱却怎么也想不起来在哪儿见过。

也许是和伯纳德的促膝长谈解开了汉弗莱的心结，又或许是巴尼给了汉弗莱早点回家的理由，他不再出没于奇奇怪怪的酒吧，没有再带形形色色的人回家。生活似乎回到了正轨，巴尼成了他回家的牵念，汉弗莱努力记着按时给它添食加水，学着去挑营养均衡的猫粮，亲自去选合适的猫屋和猫爬架，按时带它去打疫苗，被针戳痛了的巴尼刚回家便“嗖”得钻进了猫屋里将头埋在汉弗莱的睡衣里面，任他怎么叫也不出来。

在某种意义上汉弗莱的家也已经是巴尼的家而不再只是它短暂留宿的地方，但他依旧不愿意将巴尼放进屋子里，他对自己给出的合理原因是他担心巴尼跳到柜子上将那些价格不菲的收藏品扫到地上摔得稀碎而不是将它放了进来似乎就真的要承担起抚养它的责任，那让他感到压力和恐惧。但巴尼也不在乎能不能进屋子，它常常蹲在花园里和屋外的其他猫猫狗狗对视，长长的尾巴惬意地在草地上扫来扫去，高傲得仿佛自己就是整个黑索米尔的领主。

多年没有见面的旧日好友道格拉斯带着学生到伦敦做实践项目，打电话给汉弗莱非要他和弗雷德里克出来聚一聚，汉弗莱出于一些原因并不想和道格拉斯见面，弗雷德里克知道了这件事却激动得不行，汉弗莱并不想扫自己同事的兴，只好怏怏赴约。

昔日的牛津同窗饶是许久没有联系也没有在同样的职业领域发展，再次相见还是聊得上头，从餐厅到俱乐部最后到酒吧，他们穿着便装辗转多个地方，仿佛回到了当年不知深浅的青葱岁月。汉弗莱允许自己暂时将现实生活的烦忧抛于脑后，专心地沉溺在旧友相聚的欢悦之中，直到道格拉斯问起伯纳德的现状，他才猛然从回忆的麻醉中惊醒。

“我听说他现在在你手下做事，汉皮，他表现得怎么样？”道格拉斯问汉弗莱。

“表现得很不错，是前途无量的高飞者。”汉弗莱干巴巴地回答道，他突然想起自己不想面对道格拉斯的原因便是在于此，他不想让道格拉斯知道当初自己对他的得意门生干了些什么缺德事儿。

“料想如此。”道格拉斯喝了一口威士忌，真心实意地感叹道，“伯纳德在哪里都能成为佼佼者，我一直很遗憾当初没能把他留在牛津任教职。你说，是不是你当时在我课上表演的那些花里胡哨的东西在他心里种下了邪恶的种子？”道格拉斯啧了一声，用力点了点汉弗莱的肩膀，后者只能尴尬地露出假笑。

“年轻人总有自己的想法，可能比起理论他更喜欢实践吧。”弗雷德里克见汉弗莱面露难色便打着圆场，汉弗莱只能一声不吭地喝酒，要是道格拉斯知道自己对他的得意门生做了些什么，对方可能会当场翻脸。

酒意让道格拉斯开始絮絮叨叨地讲他的那些学生们，他说这么多年来遇到的有灵性的学生没几个，伯纳德就算得上一个；他说如果伯纳德留在牛津，定是个会比他还有出息的学者；他说可惜伯纳德猪油蒙了心啊非要到白厅这个鱼龙混杂的海鲜市场来工作，还说什么是为了他“最爱的人”，可现在也没见他结婚啊……

道格拉斯的话让汉弗莱差点一口酒喷他脸上，他有些狼狈地咳嗽着，小声说着抱歉。道格拉斯后面的话他也彻底听不下去了，唯有方才那个短句在他已经混沌的大脑里不断回旋和碰撞，他突然意识到当初他们第一次作为同事在酒会上见面时伯纳德对他说的那句“因为你”到底意味着什么，从一开始他就曲解了伯纳德的本意，他将伯纳德视作闻着血液而来的白鲨伺机将他生吞活剥；他以为伯纳德停止了复仇计划是因为他们曾推心置腹地长谈一夜，但汉弗莱怎么也没想到，从始至终，伯纳德都没有产生过伤害他的想法。

汉弗莱感觉到自己的心像被揉皱的抹布那样酸楚不已，早已被他扫进大脑角落里的记忆碎片突然纷至沓来，把他淹没、让他窒息、将他埋葬。他从衣柜最上方拿下那个黄铜包角的牛皮箱子，长久地置放让它上面沾满了厚厚的一层灰，轻轻一动便会抖落一阵尘埃，引得汉弗莱咳嗽不已。里面是快二十年前的纸张，但箱子良好的效果让它们免于风化。汉弗莱把满满当当的、按日期排序的一箱子信一封、一封拿出来慢慢读，有伯纳德写给他的，也有自己从未寄出过的。汉弗莱从伯纳德怯生生地、带着期许给他写的第一封信开始阅读，他意识到那个时候伯纳德的字尚未像现在那样龙飞凤舞、张牙舞爪，工工整整的就如那时无比纯粹的他。

有一些信他反复读过，但更多的信他从来没有撕开过上面的火漆，它们粘得那样牢固，汉弗莱只好用裁信刀慢慢将信封裁开。这么多年过去，汉弗莱终于明了当初伯纳德到底是经历了怎样的情感漩涡，自己到底是做了什么伤天害理的事情，他也终于知晓伯纳德到底为什么会从那个不谙世事的小兔子变成现在这副波澜不惊、颇有城府的模样，从某种意义上来说，这一切都是他自食其果。

那么多那么多的信，他从深夜看到凌晨，再从凌晨看到拂晓，直到阳光晃得他满眼泪光，他才意识到已经是第二天了。二十年前伯纳德的模样在他面前如幻灯片不断闪现，汉弗莱知道尽管自己懊悔不已，但时间如箭，开弓便再无回头，他们已经在他踏上通往伦敦的第一班火车时便彻底错过，他的忏悔和期许都已经太晚了，足足晚了二十年。伯纳德结婚在即，还有大好的未来在前方等着他，自己却是个即将和妻子离婚、等待着孤独终老的单身汉，是一抔落在壁炉里再也无法燃烧的灰烬，是一堆散落在雪地里再也无法发芽的枯木。

汉弗莱颤抖着双手撕开最后一封信，那里面只有一句话：「汉弗莱，下个月是我的毕业典礼，您能来我的毕业舞会吗？我很想和您再跳一支舞，我们曾在酒吧一起跳过的那支。」


	21. Chapter 21

不知是整宿的未眠还是那一页页诚挚得让人心疼的信让汉弗莱头疼欲裂、步履虚浮，他宛如被抽离了灵魂的行尸走肉，整个世界都不再与他相关。他被已经过去二十年的、本应早在记忆的荒原中被永久遗忘的往事环绕，汉弗莱仿佛看到伯纳德年轻俊秀的脸正双目含泪地看着他；他身着华服牵着舞伴的手在舞池里旋转，视线却频频投向那扇汉弗莱并不会推开的大门；他在舞会结束后一个人坐在月光下的喷泉池边孤独地咀嚼心碎……

回忆和幻象让汉弗莱不知所措，直到巴尼不耐烦地挠门板的声音将他唤醒——他想起该给巴尼添食加水了。于是他匆匆地从客厅折返到厨房，手忙脚乱地拿着猫粮和牛奶出来给这祖宗加上，又心疼地摸了摸底部已经被挠花的红桃木门，开始思考是否需要买点猫抓板。巴尼似乎听到了汉弗莱的心声，它不满地抬起被牛奶沾满了的小脸瞪着他，那副滑稽的样子把汉弗莱逗笑了。他无奈地摇头，伸手将巴尼脸上的牛奶擦干净，后者餍足地打了个哈欠，舒服地蹭着汉弗莱的手指。

在白厅的整日汉弗莱都心绪不宁，他不知道该用怎样的态度对待伯纳德，伯纳德只是度过了一个平常的夜晚，而汉弗莱却仿若经历了数年的情感波澜，记忆的闸口被打开，无数的情感涌泄而出将他淹没，他突然在那安静的深夜发现，伯纳德曾深爱着他，而他自己现在也还爱着伯纳德。感情从未离去，只是被胆小地掩藏，像秋日被松鼠埋在土下的松子，在冬日被遗忘，却又在多年后无意间想起，却早已被其他的动物取食。但这一切都是他自作自受，他理应去承担这样的苦果。

幸而今天吉姆有采访，伯纳德和他一起出去了，他还有时间去厘清自己的思绪。不巧的是下班之前伯纳德回到了白厅，将今天的采访记录交给汉弗莱，那一小沓纸张交到他手里时伯纳德欲言又止，汉弗莱疲惫地看了他一眼：“伯纳德，有什么事吗？”

“您昨晚没睡好吗？”伯纳德试探着问，刚被遗忘的事情重新浮上汉弗莱心头，那让他心里一沉，甚至不敢再直视年轻人，于是他掩饰着摸了摸眼下的黑眼圈：“昨晚巴尼叫得厉害。”

“什么？”伯纳德睁大了双眼，愣怔了片刻后有些震惊地看着汉弗莱，后者会错了意，解释道：“我没有再忘记过给他添猫粮，昨晚可能隔壁的猫来逗弄他了。”

“你收养的那只猫……叫巴尼？”伯纳德没有听汉弗莱的解释，他又重复了一遍自己的问题，看着汉弗莱的双眼。

“是。”汉弗莱感觉到一丝莫名其妙，皱着眉思忖伯纳德的意图，“我知道给一只猫取兔子的名字很奇怪，但是……”

他没有再说下去，因为伯纳德的表情让他失语，那双明亮的眼睛像装满风暴的深海，正在酝酿一场将无人生还海啸。汉弗莱尚未来得及品读其中深意，年轻人已垂下双眼，轻声道别离开了他的办公室。

对于汉弗莱这个年龄的人来说，时间飞速流逝却又宛如永恒地凝滞，日复一日的生活像抛锚的邮船，再也不能移动半分，只有在圣诞节这样的节庆里，才又在长得看不见尽头的麻绳上打上一个结，标示着又一年的结束。汉弗莱已经记不清这是在白厅过的第几个圣诞酒会，正如他早已遗忘这是安布尔离开的第几个年头。

鼎沸的人声将汉弗莱被孤独浸没的灵魂从泥沼中拔了出来，他知道在这里欢聚一堂的人们有多少心怀鬼胎，又有多少居心叵测，但圣诞酒会热闹的假象掩盖了身后的龃龉，连吉姆那张脸在圣诞节的滤镜下也显得可爱不少。他端着在透明高脚杯中摇晃着的金色酒液，在人群中穿梭，向吉姆敬酒，与费雷德里克聊天，感怀过去的一年就这样悄无声息地流过。

榭寄生挂在门楣之上，圣诞树在灯光下闪闪发光，汉弗莱已经感觉到一丝醉意，他抬起惺忪的眼皮，看到伯纳德一个人站在窗边，就像快十年前他们第一次在白厅相遇时那样。窗外那棵橡树比十年前又高了些许，树枝在夜风的吹拂下轻轻拍到玻璃窗上，发出清脆的响声。伯纳德左手揣在裤兜里，右手端着酒杯，他们的视线在空中交汇，汉弗莱下意识地想躲开却又硬生生地止住了动作，他看到伯纳德微微笑了笑，向他举起了酒杯，仿佛在说“圣诞快乐”。

常务秘书们往往在阿诺德离开后片刻便会跟着离开，把剩下的时间留给低阶文官和大臣们肆意享受。但汉弗莱不想一个人回到家面对冰凉的壁炉和空荡荡的房间，所以在毫无形象地酩酊大醉的吉姆拉着他的袖子对他絮絮叨叨的时候没有拒绝，耐心地哄着他像在哄着一个迟迟不肯入睡的婴孩。安妮站在一旁抱歉地看着汉弗莱，后者向他露出一个了然的笑容。

酒会结束，大家四散离去，吉姆拉着汉弗莱不肯松手，仿佛要将整整一年被他欺压的苦水倾吐个干净，到最后还是安妮和伯纳德两个人一起将他拽着汉弗莱袖子的手掰开，再把吉姆扔上汽车后座。汉弗莱的司机家里有事，早早便告假离开，安妮过意不去，让吉姆的司机先送汉弗莱和伯纳德回家，两个人推辞不过，只好让女士在副驾驶落座，自己再钻进后座。

吉姆的汽车不算小，但三个成年男子挤在后座还是略显局促，更别说吉姆早就靠在窗上、歪着身子陷入了甜美的梦境。伯纳德坐在中间，乖巧地抱着公文包，他不想挤着吉姆，但这意味着他和汉弗莱靠得很近。汉弗莱感到有些尴尬，他动了动身子却没有地方可去，只好与伯纳德挤作一团。他不知道该说些什么却感觉到心跳得比平日更快一些，于是将目光投向窗外，看霓虹从眼前飞驰而过。

片刻后，他感觉到自己的大腿上有一丝温热的感觉，汉弗莱下意识地看向发热源，伯纳德的手正放在上面。随后，那只手立起来，仅仅用食指指尖隔着西装裤触碰着他，像一艘寻找着航线的船在上面逡巡。汉弗莱能感觉到一丝丝痒意透过羊毛面料落在肌肤上，随后顺着脊椎传递到大脑。他震惊地望向伯纳德，后者微垂着头没有看他，长长的睫毛闪着微光，那副认真虔诚的模样像是在做文书工作而不是行苟且之事。

汉弗莱像失去水的鱼，无助地张着嘴却不知该怎么是好。伯纳德像是玩腻了，他收回了手，却又在半途转了个方向，落在汉弗莱戴着结婚戒指的手上。他玩味地旋转着那枚镶嵌着绿宝石的戒指，最后将它摘了下来放在自己掌心之中，张开手指与汉弗莱的手紧紧交握，那枚戒指抵在两个人的手心之间，汉弗莱感觉自己的手被硌得很疼。

“离了婚为什么还戴着它？”伯纳德问。

汉弗莱下意识地看了一眼前座，安妮正在和司机聊天，没有注意到后座正发生的事情。他想抽走自己的手却失败了，伯纳德用自己的五指牢牢地将他的手锚固在一起，他动弹不得。

“伯纳德。”他叹息地喊着年轻人的名字，声音里带着颤抖和绝望，不敢直视年轻人正注视着他的深沉双眼，“你不能这么做，你已经快结婚了，多萝西……”

“汉弗莱爵士，我们不会结婚的。”伯纳德轻笑一声，声音里满是戏谑与恶作剧成功后的得意，“我们的确喜欢彼此，但却不是以你想象的方式。”

这番话语宛如落入湖泊的石块，在汉弗莱死水一潭的心里荡起无边无尽的涟漪。他震惊地抬头，看着伯纳德冲他微笑着，不禁狐疑地眯起双眼，他早就看不透伯纳德了，他不知道这只小狐狸葫芦里卖什么药，哪句话是真、哪句话是假，在内心激烈的震荡之中，汉弗莱甚至忘记了自己的手还被伯纳德死死地抓着。

“我不明白……”汉弗莱无助地吞咽了一下，他的喉结上下耸动着，引得伯纳德忍不住探手去抚摸。这太过了，汉弗莱绝望地想，却没有力气推开得寸进尺的下属。

“我喜欢同性，正如她也一样。”伯纳德贴心地替汉弗莱解开了困惑，他的眸子中流动着微光，看得汉弗莱大脑发热。

“为什么你要这么做？”

“为了让您吃醋，汉弗莱爵士。”年轻人侧过身趴在汉弗莱的耳畔，轻轻这样说道，他的鼻息喷洒在汉弗莱的耳后，甚至用牙尖咬了一口汉弗莱的耳垂。

汉弗莱直接跳了起来，头撞在了车厢之上。

“汉弗莱爵士！”司机被吓了一跳，差点踩了急刹车。他从后视镜看向惊魂甫定的汉弗莱，问道：“您没事吧？”安妮也好奇地转过身，关切地看着脸色一阵红一阵白的汉弗莱。

“汉弗莱爵士刚才不小心被我踩了一脚。”伯纳德佯装抱歉地笑笑，汉弗莱担心他们牵着的手被安妮发现，想抽走却被伯纳德用力地按住，他动弹不得。

“那就好。”安妮松了一口气，将注意力重新集中在方才的话题。

汉弗莱震悚地看了一眼胆大妄为的下属，后者却一幅什么事都没发生的悠闲表情，他再一次试着抽手又再一次失败，于是只好扭头望向窗外。

窗外满是归家的车流，车灯在狭窄的车道上织起一片五色的网，嬗变出一幅难以言喻的梦幻光景。汉弗莱盯着那些车，努力让自己将注意力从自己手掌上的热度转移开却失败了。但他感觉到正紧紧牵制着他的那只手微微松开，失去了威胁，戒指从他们掌心的缝隙之间滚落。

于是他转头看向自己的身侧，伯纳德歪着头睡着了。他脸上的防备和狡猾的笑容在睡意中消融，只剩下本真。汉弗莱猛然间察觉伯纳德已不再年轻，他脸上的肌肉失去了胶原蛋白的弹力，皱纹正爬上他的眼角。汉弗莱仿佛突然触及到了真实的伯纳德而不是自己想象中的——不论是那个旧日幻影还是自己心中的恐惧来源，他发现本充裕的时间已被他浪费得所剩无几。

而下一秒，汉弗莱感觉到自己的心要碎裂了。他意识到为什么当初觉得巴尼那副可怜巴巴的样子分外眼熟，又为什么会给它取“巴尼”这个名字，他想起伯纳德在余晖下撑着巴尼的前肢举到面前，回头揶揄“爵士，你还是喜欢收养可怜的流浪猫”，他想起当伯纳德知道那只猫叫巴尼时的表情为何如此复杂而自己甚至没有想起来原因。

他想起来自己曾抚摸着伯纳德的金发叫他巴尼。

汉弗莱从未忘记过当年的那个单纯青涩的年轻人，他只是一直在欺骗自己，而伯纳德比他自己还要了解他自己。


	22. Chapter 22

汉弗莱是被司机第一个送回家的。当汽车平稳地在黑索米尔的宅门前停下时，汉弗莱在心里松了一口气。他小心翼翼地从沉睡着的伯纳德手里抽出自己的手，将滚落在车座上的戒指重新在无名指上戴好，这才打开车门。安妮摇下玻璃窗冲他挥手，笑着说再见，汉弗莱露出礼貌的笑容点点头。他的视线无意识地滑过后座的车窗，伯纳德已经醒了，正揉着惺忪的睡眼，见汉弗莱看向他，伯纳德微微笑起来。

那个笑容像一记重锤敲在汉弗莱的心脏上，让他的肺脏都震颤起来。他僵硬地挪开了视线，转身往前院大门走去，直到汽车的发动机重新响起、车轮摩擦路面的声音越来越小，汉弗莱紧绷的身体才微微放松，轻轻地吐了一口气。

走过前廊时，汉弗莱习惯性地瞄了一眼放在花园里的猫屋，据他观察，一般这个时候巴尼喜欢在猫屋里磨爪子或者睡觉，但今天它不在。或许是找它的新朋友去玩了吧，汉弗莱暗自思索，从衣兜里掏出钥匙，插入锁孔。

红桃木的大门缓缓打开，让汉弗莱讶异的是，同室内温暖的空气一同涌泻出来的还有黄澄澄的暖色灯光。汉弗莱疑惑地蹙眉，管家和佣人都被自己打发回家过圣诞节去了，难道是自己出门的时候忘了关灯？

汉弗莱走进门，将雨伞和大衣挂在壁挂上。他在客厅的门前停住了，壁炉被添了新的柴火，温暖的炉火正在里面热旺旺地烧着，跳动的火焰映在坐在沙发上的人的眼睛里和头发上。安布尔垂着头，抚摸着膝头正舔着自己爪子的巴尼，听到门口传来的声响，她抬起头冲汉弗莱笑笑，示意汉弗莱坐到她身边。

汉弗莱没有动。那副场景过于温馨以至于汉弗莱感到鼻酸，他一瞬间有些失语，良久才讷讷地开口：“它不能在屋子里呆着。”

“可它很想进来。”安布尔挠了挠巴尼的下巴，后者舒服地呼噜起来，汉弗莱注意到安布尔的无名指上空空如也。

“不。”理智回到汉弗莱的大脑里，他走上前去，从安布尔腿上将巴尼抱了起来。安布尔没有说话，但巴尼不满地叫了一声，使劲挣扎着。

“乖，到外面去玩。”汉弗莱轻声哄着手里的猫，试图在它发火咬人之前打开门将它送出去，但脸上还是不慎挨了一爪子。关门的时候巴尼想从门缝溜进来，汉弗莱抬起脚阻碍了对方的行动，最后审慎地慢慢关上门。

“外面很冷。”安布尔静静地看着他的动作，最后只是说了这样的一句话。

“我给它的猫屋里垫了很厚的丝绒，它不会冷的。”汉弗莱拿纸巾擦着脸上被挠出血的地方，有点狼狈和尴尬，“你想喝什么？咖啡还是酒？”

“不用了，我马上就走。”安布尔打开手提包，从里面拿出一张纸和一支钢笔摆在茶几上。

“马上就走？”汉弗莱停下了动作，“我以为……”他的声音在看清那张纸上的字后戛然而止，汉弗莱安静了下来，坐到了安布尔的身边。

“汉皮，是时候了。”安布尔伸手握住了汉弗莱的双手，她感觉到对方四肢冰凉，在感情的激荡下微微颤抖，“这件事拖着对我们都不好。”

“为什么是今天？”汉弗莱抬头，绝望地看着安布尔。

“我要去追寻我自己的星星了。”安布尔微笑，汉弗莱竟从她的表情里窥伺出一丝羞涩，这是他从未见过的表情。

安布尔要像一只椋鸟那样飞走了，汉弗莱明白。

他紧绷着双唇，没再试图分辩。他拿起放在桌上的钢笔，缓慢地抽开笔盖，将笔尖悬在那张朴素的纸面上。汉弗莱一生中签过许多文件，没有哪一份像这样让他心脏紧缩、泫然滴血。

“我爱过你。”在汉弗莱签署自己姓氏时，安布尔突然开口，简短的几个单词让汉弗莱的手颤抖了一下，最后一个字母收在一个不恰当的位置。

“安布尔，在我们第一次见面的时候我就和你讲过，哪怕我们最终结合，更多的也是出于一种现实的因素而非感情上的情投意合。”汉弗莱克制住自己内心的震惊，试图冷静地回答。

“我知道，但感情怎是人说得明白的呢？”安布尔叹息，词句之间满溢着的与其说是苦涩，不如说是解脱，“你一直在逃避，什么时候你能承担起你的责任？”

“我不明白。”

安布尔安静地看着他，汉弗莱感觉对方睿智的目光穿透了自己的灵魂：“你爱伯纳德，对不对？”

汉弗莱差点咬到自己的舌头。

对方精彩纷呈的表情让安布尔乐了：“汉皮，你永远不了解女人，女人的直觉很准。”她淡淡叹了口气，“我见到你们的第一眼就明白，你们拥有一个我无法涉足的过去。你们互相对视的眼神——我从未在其他地方见过。我感到嫉妒，试图接近他再警告他不要靠近你，但他是一个多美好的男孩啊，单纯又敏感，我哪里忍心伤害他？汉弗莱，你到底对他做过什么？”

汉弗莱不做声，安布尔停了片刻，继续说下去：“只要伯纳德在的场合，你的眼神总会不自觉地停留在他身上。我想，要是他结婚了，你是不是就死心了？所以我给他物色了一个和他很般配的女孩，但后来你的行为让我知道，哪怕你和伯纳德绝无可能再在一起，你也不会爱我，与其强求，不如放手。”

放在桌子上的离婚协议书和钢笔被安布尔拿起，她看了一眼，调皮地冲汉弗莱笑笑：“这对你来说，不过是合同终止的协议吧。”

“安布尔。”陷入长久沉默的汉弗莱出声叫住了穿上外套、正欲开门的前妻，后者转头，疑惑地看着他，“我可以冒昧问一句，对方是谁吗？”

“曾经邀请我参加讲座的教授，你还记得吗？”安布尔说，“为了和你吃那顿饭，我没有去。”

汉弗莱想起来了。他此时才明白，安布尔无数次暗示过他，但他从未放在心上。

“祝你幸福。”汉弗莱最后说。

“谢谢。”安布尔回答，“人生苦短，不要再浪费时间了，汉皮。”

大门在汉弗莱的面前缓缓合上，发出轻微的声响。闭合的那一刻，他感觉整栋宅子的空气仿佛都冷了几分。他走到酒柜前，克制住自己的双手不要发抖，咬着牙给自己倒了一杯金汤力。炉火正在燃烧，红色的光芒映在客厅红木桌上的一枚金属物上。汉弗莱正想站起身追上安布尔告诉她钥匙忘拿了，几秒后他意识到这个行为毫无必要。安布尔这一次是真的走了，再也不会回来，徒留他一个人。

从未有过的孤独感将汉弗莱包裹，他感觉自己坚硬的外壳正碎裂成无数片，露出毫无防御的血肉。他喝掉杯里的最后一滴酒，想起自己还有一个伙伴，于是走出门去找巴尼，思索着将它带进家门的可能性。

巴尼不见了。

猫屋和猫爬架没有它的踪影，汉弗莱围着花园转了一圈叫它的名字，也没有回应。在这之前，巴尼跑得再远，汉弗莱只要叫他，都会跑回来蹭着他的裤脚撒娇，更何况现在已是深夜，巴尼从不在夜晚外出。但今天，汉弗莱从晚上等到清晨，巴尼都没有再回来。

它可能不会再回来了，也许在外面黏上其他猫或者其他人了吧。汉弗莱想到自己把它扔出门时它的眼神，那个表情不可抑制地和多年前他几乎快要忘记的伯纳德的脸重合了起来。天哪，自己过去到底都干了些什么？而到现在自己也毫无长进，对一只猫做出了同样的事情！

今天发生了太多事情，车上伯纳德的行为、安布尔的话、巴尼的离家出走，每一件事都让汉弗莱心力交瘁。天已经蒙蒙亮，他随意地洗漱了一下便躺回了床上，在躺下前，他摘下手中的戒指，放进了抽屉深处。他一直在做梦，梦境仿佛蒙太奇的剪辑，在他已经不堪忍受的大脑里不断放映。他试图从梦里醒来却不断失败，当他终于喘着气坐起身，已经是傍晚。

落日熔金，夕阳的光芒透过窗帘的缝隙落在地板上。过长的睡眠让汉弗莱头痛欲裂、全身酸软，身体仿佛陷入蛛网，难以动弹。理智渐渐回到他的大脑，驱逐了梦境带来的眩晕，随之而来的还有致命的孤独。汉弗莱走下楼，进到厨房，打开冰箱，随意拿出一包速食面扔进锅里加热。他不想一个人去餐厅吃饭，而没有管家和佣人的日子，苟活已是不易，哪还顾得上食物的风味？

汉弗莱一边用叉子戳着寡淡无味的面条一边思考，却也没思考出来个结果。当他把最后一根面条吃下肚后，鬼使神差地拿起了沙发旁的电话，无意识地拨着旋转拨盘，当他意识到自己拨的是谁的电话的时候，已经晚了。

电话响起了等待接通的声音，汉弗莱的心紊乱地跳动起来。他决定等伯纳德接通后，问一问工作上的事，比如昨天上午吉姆在会上的那个提议。但过了许久都没人接，汉弗莱皱起眉，开始胡思乱想：这人不会出去和谁鬼混了去吧？

正当汉弗莱陷入自己的想象，电话接通了，伯纳德的声音从听筒里传出，气喘吁吁的，仿佛正在进行什么剧烈运动：“您好，我是伯纳德。”

伯纳德这样的声音让汉弗莱头皮一炸，一些不可言明的香艳场景在他的脑海里旋转、爆炸，让汉弗莱莫名地愤怒起来，自己在这里孤苦伶仃，他却过得挺滋润的？

“伍列先生，看样子你很忙？那我就不打扰你了。”汉弗莱强忍着不爽，攥着拳咬牙切齿地说着，未等对方回答便恶狠狠地挂了电话。

伯纳德举着电话，挠挠头，满脸的莫名其妙。自己不过是跑了个步去，刚回来就听到电话响，汉弗莱爵士怎么就生气了？


	23. Chapter 23

这段时间发生的事情让汉弗莱心力交瘁，他失去了巴尼然后是安布尔，和安布尔一起生活过的时间被现实击得支离破碎，除了那枚藏在抽屉深处的戒指，她什么都没有留下。汉弗莱的生活天翻地覆，唯一将他锚固住的似乎只有一成不变的工作，尽管缺乏的睡眠让他差点未能赶上到伦敦的火车。

伯纳德早已坐在了位置上，正靠着椅背，用钢笔头戳着自己的嘴角发呆，汉弗莱熟悉的皮鞋敲击地面的声音将他从漂浮的思维中唤醒，他下意识地站起身，却在看到上司的脸时古怪地撇了一下嘴，一副似笑非笑的表情看得汉弗莱有些恼火。

汉弗莱停下脚步，将手里的文件放在伯纳德的桌子上，直视着忍俊不禁的年轻人：“我脸上有什么好笑的东西吗？”

这个问题刚出口，汉弗莱便后悔了，他板着脸看着年轻人再也绷不住的笑意：“汉弗莱爵士，您被您的猫抓了？”

汉弗莱下意识地去摸脸上的伤口，想起自己把巴尼弄出屋子时它毫不留情给自己的一爪，又想起它无情地离开了自己的这个悲惨事实，继而想起他永远地失去了安布尔……无数他想遗忘的事实混合着复杂的情绪从心头升起，汉弗莱的眼神黯淡下来，他色厉内荏地看了伯纳德一眼，泄了气般不再说话，紧抿着薄薄的双唇将文件像铠甲那样抱在怀中，试图离开这个让他感到窒息的小空间。

微妙的情绪变化被伯纳德敏锐地攫取，早在汉弗莱伸手摸伤口时，他已看到自己的上司纤长的指节上的一圈白色——那枚戴了近二十年的结婚戒指被摘下，连同着过去的时光一起。于是在汉弗莱转身离去的时候，他用只能两个人听得见的声音说道：“汉弗莱爵士，昨晚我没有和别人做爱。”

被堪破心思的汉弗莱心一抖却没有回头，他迈着坚定的步伐走进吉姆的办公室，假装没有听到伯纳德最后的那句话。

汉弗莱以为伯纳德那句话是在向他示好，两个人漫长的纠葛和汉弗莱生命产生无可逆转的变数过后，汉弗莱似乎终于触及到了自己内心深处的想法。在他向伯纳德坦白，或者说暗示之前，他一个人坐在办公室里思考。汉弗莱拉开抽屉，拿出刚买的薄荷糖在手里把玩，糖果粗糙的表面在灯光下泛着光泽。他把薄荷糖扔进嘴里，这么多年后第一次细细地品味和咀嚼它的味道。

糖果的味道似乎一直没有变过，连带着已经褪色的回忆重新在汉弗莱大脑里浮现。辛辣的味道让他忍不住打了个喷嚏，宛如过敏。在他为了拖延时间般慢慢吃掉三颗糖后，汉弗莱看了一眼挂在墙上的钟——已经快到下班的时间了。汉弗莱意识到他必须去面对他的真实想法、去面对伯纳德。他吞下最后一颗糖，拿起电话，拨向了伯纳德办公室。

“伯纳德，麻烦你来一趟我的办公室。”汉弗莱尽量用温和的语气命令伯纳德。

“好的，汉弗莱爵士。”伯纳德回答，汉弗莱在挂电话之前听到纸张被翻开的声音，想象着年轻人手忙脚乱的样子。

几分钟后，伯纳德拿着文件出现在汉弗莱的办公室。他没有穿外套，衬衫的袖子挽到肘部，额发散落着，能看出来伯纳德刚从一场鸡飞狗跳的事件中解脱出来。

“汉弗莱爵士，这是今天的工作报告。”没等汉弗莱说话，伯纳德便走上前，将文件放在汉弗莱的桌上，“今天大臣……”

“伯纳德，我不是来找你谈工作的。”汉弗莱打断准备开始汇报工作的伯纳德的话头，他有些犹豫地缓缓开口问道，“你今晚有时间吗？我想约你吃一顿晚饭。”

超出预料的话语让伯纳德缓缓地眨了眨眼睛，几秒钟后，他笑了起来：“抱歉，汉弗莱爵士，今晚我有安排了。”

“能取消吗？”汉弗莱皱起眉头，坚硬的话出口后，他意识到自己不应该用这样的语气“邀请”伯纳德，他放缓声线，试图引诱道，“伯尼，我有很重要的事情想和你讲。”

突如其来的亲昵称呼让伯纳德反感地皱起了眉头，他僵起身体，忍住了下意识地想要后退的脚步。他防备的姿态被汉弗莱尽收眼底，汉弗莱脆弱的自尊心不禁一沉，“你不会要和你的‘女朋友’一起吃饭吧？”他试图用尖酸刻薄来掩饰自己的难堪，但伯纳德那双晦暗不明的眼睛止住了他的话头。河流中的卵石般坚硬的沉默在房间内发出沉闷的声响，两个人都不知该如何将这场尴尬的谈话继续下去。

“我以为……”汉弗莱开了个头，他的双手不安地在桌子底下揉搓着，他感到自己已经有很多年没有这么局促过了。

“汉弗莱爵士，这么多年过去您还不明白吗？”伯纳德的声音浸泡着苦涩和失望，他欲言又止，最后换了个话题，“为什么您的猫会在您的脸上挠出一道血痕？”

“它偷偷溜进了屋子，我想把他它抱出去，他就挠了我一下。”汉弗莱回答，对伯纳德此时提出这个问题不解。

伯纳德露出苦笑：“您愿意喂它价格高昂的猫粮，却不愿意在这么冷的冬天让它进屋子睡觉吗？”

汉弗莱想反驳，却被打断了。

“什么时候您能承担起您的责任？”伯纳德摇摇头，问出了与安布尔同样的问题，他开始往后退，准备离开，“汉弗莱爵士，今晚我有其他安排了。您说的重要的事情，现在对我来说还重要吗？”

办公室厚重的大门被缓缓合上，走廊上的喧嚣被隔离在了另一个世界里，汉弗莱只能听到自己急促的呼吸声。他花了很大的功夫才克制住颤抖的身体，自认为完美的计划被伯纳德三言两语击得粉碎，同样碎裂的还有他那颗好不容易才黏合起来的真心。

他满心以为伯纳德还是当年那个单纯天真的小白兔，自己挥挥手便能轻易将他呼来喝去，只要向他展开双臂，对方便会毫不犹豫地投入自己的怀里。事实证明，他错得无比离谱。汉弗莱感到他越多地想去了解伯纳德，对他的了解却越少。他以为自己乘上的那列火车让他把伯纳德远远地甩在了后头，只要回头伯纳德便一定追随在身后，却不知对方早已踏上了另一条路，在他不知道的时候消失得无影无踪。


	24. Chapter 24

有那么一瞬间，汉弗莱猛然想起多年前在白厅的酒会上，久别重逢时伯纳德尴尬局促的表情，他突然明白了那时伯纳德的心情，一定同现在的自己别无二致。当明白自己只是在自作多情时，汉弗莱那脆弱的自尊心像一片玻璃摔在地上碎得稀里哗啦。他勉强维持住自己外表的体面——尽管宽敞的办公室里只有他自己一个人——控制着让呼吸平稳，身体放松，最后拉开抽屉，自虐般地一颗接一颗地将薄荷糖放入嘴里，它们像炸弹将汉弗莱的感官短暂地摧毁，仿佛那样便能让汉弗莱忘记刚才那场灾难般的会面。

二十分钟后，汉弗莱懊恼地将银色的金属小盒倒过来敲击着，直到发现真的一颗也没有了，才叹着气将它扔进了抽屉的深处。他靠着椅子，思索着是否该取消晚上订的餐厅，但又在电话接通的那一刻改变了主意。

既然伯纳德不愿意和他去，那他就自己去好了。汉弗莱取下挂在衣架上的外套时，绷着咬肌，咬牙切齿地想着，他会后悔错过这家新开的意大利餐厅的，从开业的第一天起便一座难求，汉弗莱费了一番劲儿才勉强订到大厅里比较好的位置，看来伯纳德是无福消受的了。

汉弗莱选的意大利餐厅离工作的地方很远，因为他不想让这场约会被同事看到，他特意自己开了车，却又被堵在了伦敦狭小的车行道上，看到人行道上比汽车走得还快的行人，汉弗莱气得想撂了方向盘下车直接走过去。

幸而理智阻止了他大脑发热产生的想法，他按捺住烦躁的情绪，二十分钟能开到的地方硬生生地开了一个小时，当他出现在餐厅大门口时，服务生抱歉地告诉他由于迟到太久，订的位置给了别人，只剩下大厅里角落的一个桌子还空着。身心俱疲的汉弗莱不想再和他们交涉，一语不发地接受了安排，当他狼狈并且饥肠辘辘地在椅子上坐下时，已经是晚上八点了。

“先生，您订的双人餐，请问要等您的同伴到了再上菜吗？”有着一口浓郁意大利腔的服务生为他倒上了一杯利口酒，他职业化的语言此刻却无疑像一把利刃插进了汉弗莱的胸口，汉弗莱强忍着翻涌上来的情绪，让服务生将双人餐改为单人餐。汉弗莱盯着桌上放在玻璃花瓶里的玫瑰发呆，看久了却觉得一株植物都在嘲笑愚蠢的自己。

前菜和正菜陆陆续续地被端了上来，品质优良的食物短暂地抚慰了汉弗莱伤痕累累的心，他发狠地戳着白色瓷盘里色泽艳丽的牛肉，思考着要怎样不经意地向伯纳德透露出他错过这场晚餐是一件多么遗憾的事情。直到侍者把餐后冰淇淋放在他面前，他刚举起勺子而远远的一间包厢门被推开时，汉弗莱感觉到自己的心脏如坠冰窖，连带着整个人都凝滞了动作。

汉弗莱绝不会看错，那个从包厢里走出来的金发男人正是不久前果断地拒绝了他邀请的下属，伯纳德看起来很高兴，回过头向身后跟着他的男子微笑，汉弗莱已经很久没有在他的脸上看到如此明朗的表情了。汉弗莱不认识跟在伯纳德身后的那个男人，但出众的外貌和身材还是深深地刺痛了他，他目送着两个人靠得很近地走出大门，消失在熙攘的人群之中。

冰淇淋在玻璃杯里融化成一片泥泞，汉弗莱失去了所有的胃口。他不知道伯纳德和那个男人到底是怎么回事，但从神态举止上能看出他们俩关系匪浅，当汉弗莱知道伯纳德和多萝西的“恋爱”只是为了堵住众人悠悠之口后，才后知后觉自己还有弥补这一切的机会，却还是在办公室里忍不住出言讽刺；但此时伯纳德和另外一个英俊的男人共度晚餐着实打乱了他的阵脚，他以为这只是一场他和伯纳德之间的拉锯战，却未曾料到早已有其他人加入了比赛，而伯纳德早就失去了和他继续纠缠的兴致。

不，他们一定只是单纯的好友关系，毕竟伯纳德是为了我才进了白厅。汉弗莱自我开解，他付了帐走入湿润的夜幕之中，街上的车灯晃得他睁不开眼。回到家时已经夜深，汉弗莱随意地将外套和公文包挂在了门厅后急匆匆地钻进了书房。他不知道自己到底该怎么办，在汉弗莱的认知里，伯纳德就不应该拒绝他，但事情居然这样发生了，他必须突破自己认知的局限找到办法。

汉弗莱站定在他的书架前，目光流连在一本本装帧精美的书脊上。莎士比亚，不；孟德斯鸠，不；佛洛依德，不不不……他在书架上看了两遍，绝望地承认，那些煌煌巨著根本无法解决自己眼下的问题，哲人的思想太高深而自己的苦恼如此不堪且世俗。

坐在椅子上想了一会儿，汉弗莱拉开办公桌的抽屉，试图从自己遗忘的角落旮旯里找出有用的东西来，但除了一本《如何让你的猫咪爱上你》，剩下的都是工作上的信件和文书，于是他把那本书拿出来翻了翻。

「让猫咪爱上你是需要一定时间的，主人需要具备一定的耐心。建议主人采取循序渐进的方法去驯服猫咪，即先使用食物、玩具等物品逐渐取得猫咪的信任，在猫咪不抵触主人接触后，即可与猫咪更近距离的相处。另外，主人在让猫咪爱上你的过程中，需要注意自身的安全，避免被抓伤或者咬伤。」

汉弗莱合上书，他想起这本书刚买了几天还没来得及看，巴尼就在他的脸上给了一爪子而后跑得无影无踪。想起这件事的汉弗莱心里郁结不已，把书放在桌上后，他决定去安布尔的书房碰碰运气，希求自己醉心于天文研究的前妻也能有点独属于女孩子的爱好，买几本他过去斥之糟粕的流行小说，也许能从满篇甜腻的情情爱爱中找到解决自己问题的办法。

安布尔离开后，他几乎没有进过这个房间，他不想让空荡荡的屋子提醒他是多么可悲而孤独。打开门，汉弗莱发现阳台的窗忘记关了，月光正从外面倾泻进来，照在漫天飞舞的尘埃之上。汉弗莱打开灯，房间里属于安布尔的东西几乎被搬空了，观星仪、尺规和论文集都消失不见，只剩下几张报废的草算纸稀稀落落地放在书桌上。

过去塞满书本的书架也成了一个空空的木架子，上面放着几本安布尔再也不需要的书和杂志，封皮已经落满了灰尘。汉弗莱搜索了一番，没有找到他想找的书，倒是有几本流行小说，只不过全是灵异玄幻，汉弗莱看了封面上的图都忍不住打了个冷颤，连忙将它们扫进书架底部的柜子里，暗自思索安布尔的兴趣还真是奇特。

剩下的是一些汉弗莱从来不会涉足的书，食谱、家政、服饰……汉弗莱自己从不会下厨，安布尔做的饭也不好吃，汉弗莱有时会无心地评价几句，现在看来，安布尔当初真的很努力地在迎合自己，只是自己贪得无厌又不懂珍惜，最终让安布尔心灰意冷地离开，去了一个真正爱她，不需要她再亲手做羹汤的人的怀抱。

现在又轮到自己去迎合另一个人了，真是现世报。

汉弗莱将那些书立起来放在书架上整理好，看着它们发呆。几分钟后，汉弗莱决定认清现实，放弃幻想，他走回自己的书房，在书桌后坐下，拧开台灯，翻开那本《如何让你的猫咪爱上你》。

“好吧，好吧。”汉弗莱自言自语道，“估计人类和猫咪的流程也差不多吧。”


End file.
